Facing Death
by Celynata
Summary: Adrenaline pumps through me and I can feel my strength rise inside of me. My energy rises but that all diminishes. The blade cuts deep into my skin as I feel everything die out. The pain just becomes horrible to the point where I know this is the end.
1. The Reaping

Facing Death: The Story of the 1st Quarter Quell

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Series!**

Chapter 1: The Reaping

Iris' POV

I could feel the sun's warm rays hitting down on my tan face as I walked through the forest of District 11. I searched for eatable berries for my family, knowing that there wasn't many here, but it was worth looking for. You never did get a lot of meat in District 11; you ate mostly vegetables and fruits. I would go out and search for edible berries every day, even if I came back empty handed.

The Capitol, though, would make sure that most berries that lived in the provided forests here were inedible. I made sure to memorize all of the berries in my mother taught me when we would go out into the forest together. It was very useful, even if she wasn't alive to help me with it today.

I smile slightly when I recognize the small red berries that grow onto their own stems. These were cranberries, defiantly edible. I looked for the most I could, especially on the day of the Reaping. This would be my first reaping, I was 12 now, but it was also the 1st Quarter Quell.

The Quarter Quell celebrates a 25 year interval for the anniversary of the Hunger Games. The designer of the games made a list of what would happen during the Quarter Quell. Each time something new and different would happen. This year, people from each district would have to vote on who went to the Hunger Games, instead of picking from a large bowl like usual.

Thankfully, my brother and I were the only one in the Reaping for my family. My two younger siblings, Rose and Thimble, were too young. Rose was 10 while Thimble, he was 8. My other brother, Jay, was 16. He would have two more years until he finished. At least my two other siblings were not yet in danger, that made me a little bit relieved. My father, though, was a different story.

Ever since our mother died two years ago, he had become very protective of us. I took over my mother's jobs and worked on the plantations with my brother after school. My father did the same he did when my mother was alive, but became very protective. He wouldn't let my younger siblings go out alone, especially Thimble. I was only allowed because I had a working job now and Jay would usually come with me. My father had taught me how to use knives and swords, out of self protection. I wasn't that good at it after two years of practice, but I was getting better.

I pluck the berries, though, from its stem and move on. I get more than I expected and find some Thimbleberries (which my brother was named after) and Hackberries.

Then I hear a rustle in the bushes and I gasp, whipping around. My heartbeat quickens rapidly and horrible things enter my mind. I think back to my own mother's death, when she went out to get some berries. I had asked her for specific ones and she had to go out of the boundaries of the forest where it was illegal to go. She was killed for trespassing and killing some animals when hunting. Most people didn't hunt in District 11, but my mother was just different like that. If I didn't ask her, she would still be here right now.

But maybe I had crossed the border line? Were the Peacekeepers out to get me, just like they did my mother? Then I relaxed when I recognized my friend, Snow, come into view. She has white-blond hair and pale skin. She doesn't look a lot like the people around here do, but she made a good friend.

"Scared ya'?" She asks, smiling.

"That isn't funny!" I snap, my limbs relaxing, "You scared me half to death!"

"Well, I saw you walking through the forest, and I wanted to come and tell you that the Reaping is starting soon," Snow explains with a slight shrug.

"Oh, right," I murmur as she leads the way back.

"I didn't want you to be late like last year," Snow chuckles quietly, "At least you weren't in the Reaping!"

"This year will be worse though," I say with a frown, "we had to vote on who was going. Do you think I will go?"

"No, of course not," Snow waves her hand dismissively, "not enough people know you."

"The people in the Plantations here do," I argue.

"That's not a lot compared to the amount of people living in District 11," She shakes her head, "most likely they'll just pick randomly out of the sheet they were given with all the names."

A large sheet had been placed in the square, listing everyone who was in the Reaping. People would have to go there and pick a name before submitting it to the representatives.

We soon near my house and Snow waves, saying, "See ya at the Reaping!"

I just merely nod as she jogs away.

When I walk in, my father is immediately over to me. His gray eyes, like mine, are flickering with the worries of today. I just smile and brush back my long, dirty blond hair before handing him the berries.

"You didn't have to do this," He says as he looks down at the berries in his hand, "You should be resting."

"For what?" I shrug and try to pass off as nonchalant, "It's just the Reaping, and they're making us vote for the tributes, I doubt I'll get picked."

"You don't know what will happen," He protests as he starts wrapping up the berries in a handkerchief.

"I doubt I'll get picked," I protest gently, trying to keep my own fears and worries from showing.

"Iris!" I heard my little sister, Rose, call from our bedroom. She rushes over with Thimble and asks, "Did you get the berries?"

"Of course I did," I force a smile to my face, "And I got some Thimbleberries especially for you, Thimble," I pat my little brother's head lightly.

He grins widely and exclaims, "You're the best, Iris!" Before rushing over to the berries with my sister.

"Eat them and hurry up," My dad says, his voice getting a bit high from hysteria, "The Reaping will start in 10 minutes."

"Don't worry, we'll get there on time," Jay says as he walks into the room.

Jay is tall, like my father, with brown hair and blue eyes. He smiles at me as he sees me standing there.

"You look awful," He commented gently.

"I should get ready," I murmur before running into my room.

I replace my dingy, mud-covered clothes with a nice blue top and long, flowing black pants. My mother had given this to me before she died, saying she wanted me to wear it each day of the Reaping. She said that very outfit got her through years of not entering the Hunger Games. She had been 13 when they started 25 years ago.

"Ready?" I hear my dad call from outside.

"Yep!" I call before dashing out.

We leave soon, a sullen silence falling over us as we get closer to the square. District 11 is very large; so many people fill the square. The people not in the reaping are off to the side while people like me have to line up with their age group. I'm in the back for I am the youngest of the kids going.

I head over to the long line of 12 year olds who all look equally as nervous. Jay heads over to where the 16 year olds are. He looks slightly nervous and I can see his fear as he clenches his fists. I take in a deep, shaky breath, before stepping in line. I try to keep my emotions concealed the best I can.

Suddenly, a small woman with curly white-blond hair walks over to the microphone. She has a smile plastered on her face and I wonder if it's from all the botox she receives. She taps the microphone twice before speaking.

"Welcome to the 25th Hunger Games!" She says, her voice filling the air, "And the 1st Quarter Quell! My name is Heather Worthington, mayor of District 11, if you don't know me already." She flashed another smile and begins talking about how the Hunger Games started and the Dark Ages. Then it began.

"This year is the 1st Quarter Quell, signaling 25 years since the beginning of the Hunger Games," She continues, "It is a reminder to the rebels that their children are dying because of their choice of violence. So, for the 1st Quarter Quell, every district shall hold an election and vote on the tributes that would represent it."

There's a dead silence to something that we had been told when President Snow addressed us a couple of months back. Some smiles come, thinking that some people have less of a chance of getting picked than other do. I just kept the same, serious look on my face. Who knows if people would just randomly pick my name, or Jay's, off the list because, say, they liked it, or, they just thought their vote wouldn't matter. But it would.

Another woman bounds up to the stage. She has pure white hair with somewhat tan skin. She has the accent from the Capitol.

"Hello!" Her voice is chirpy, "my name is Sarina Pigeon.

I don't bother in staring at the crowd, or staring at her, I just keep my gaze forward. My heart pounds in my chest, and I keep trying to tell my self that no one would pick a 12 year old girl! My palms become sweaty and it's getting harder to keep my image.

"Alright!" She continues in complete perkiness, "Ladies first!"

My heart feels like it's going to leap out of its chest, and I feel sick to my stomach.

_Just say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! _I scream inside my head.

Finally, she says, "Iris Novada!"

There's stunned silence and I just stand there, horrified as I realize that it's _my _name that she called. But…how could this be happening? Out of all kids, how was _I _chosen? How could my District, my friends, my neighbors, betray me like that by sending me out to my death? At only 12 years old?

"No!" I hear my dad scream and he leaps forward and clutches my arm. My two other siblings are staring at me with horror and tears in their eyes. "No! You can't go!" He said desperately, "Please, someone volunteer!"

"I'm sorry sir, but no volunteers this year," Sarina says from the stage.

My father stares at me with desperate, pleading, gray eyes, "Iris, you can't go!"

"I'm sorry," I just manage to whisper, "I have to."

I push him aside gently before I make my way up to the stage. The people who didn't choose me murmur in surprise that a 12 year old got picked. This was just my first year, and I had gotten picked. Oh why?

I see my brother, Jay, staring at me with grief-stricken blue eyes. When I pass him, he lightly rests his hand on my shoulder. I hesitate there for a second, staring at him as he nods. He doesn't say anymore as I walk away from him.

With stiff legs I go up to the stage and shake Sarina's hand. I hate her perkiness, I hate everything about the games, and I hate the rebels for starting this. But they learned their lesson, didn't they?

As I step back, I can hear my younger siblings faintly crying along with my father. I don't look at them, because I knew if I did I would break down. I already seemed small, weak, and young to the other people in the other Districts, I didn't need to be a cry baby too.

"Alright! Now the gentlemen!" Sarina continues, looking at the card and saying, "Sage Newthorn!"

I see a tall, young man move through the crowd. His face shows his horror and bewilderment, but when he gets to the stage, it all disappears. He has short black hair and slightly tanned skin like mine. His dark blue eyes are hard, but grief flickers in there. He looked to be about 14 years old. I'm just thankful it was him instead of Jay.

Sage shakes hands with Sarina before turning to me. He grips my small hand and we shake weakly, both looking into each other's eyes with dread, sealing our fate forever.

**A/N: Please Review! I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. Fate

Chapter 2: Fate

Sage's POV

I'm ushered into a room with all red. A sofa sits in the middle, red also, and plush. I collapse onto it, feeling my limps starting to give way. How could I be picked? How could my own District choose for me to face my death? It didn't make any sense and I felt betrayed.

My black bangs fall a bit over my eyes and I feel tears come to my eyes. But I refuse to cry and I gulp down the tears forcefully. I have to look tough against my other competitors, not a weakling.

Soon the door opens and my mother, father, and older sister come in. They don't say anything, and my father idles by while my mother and sister, Millie, collapse next to me, crying. I sooth them, trying to assure them, but we all know that there's a bad chance of me winning.

_At least I have a better chance than Iris_, I thought silently.

The poor girl was only 12, this was her first time entering the reaping, and her own District betrayed her by sending her out to the Hunger Games. He had no idea how she must feel.

"Be careful," Millie whispers after she controls herself. She's 19 now, so last year was her last time. I'm thankful; I didn't want her getting picked like I did.

"Of course," I murmur, gripping her shoulder tightly, "I'll fight till the end."

She gives a sad smile while my mother grips me hard and says, "Remember everything you know, you're going to need everything in the arena."

"I will," I assure her, "I'll do whatever I can."

I just barely glance at my father as he stands there awkwardly. I don't expect anything from him; we didn't have that same brother-son relationship as others did. He wanted me to grow up and get out of District 11 and hopefully go to the Capitol for a job, but I didn't want to. We had many arguments about that, all ended in some sort of possession breaking.

The door opens and a man stands there expectantly, staring at my family. I sigh, knowing this might be our last goodbye.

"Stay safe," My mother whispers, resting her hand on my cheek, "And remember, I love you."

"I love you too," I murmur as she gets up and walks out, perhaps for the last time.

Millie turns to me, her dark blue eyes like mine shining with new tears. "Get a bow and some arrows," She said, "And remember all you learned in the Plantations, it'll come in handy."

I nod as she hugs me and murmurs, "Goodbye," and leaves.

I get up to face my father, who is still standing there. He hadn't said anything, he just stood there. But then, he reached around this neck and unhooked his small chain necklace. He took my hand, opened it up, and placed it in my palm.

"Dad…" I murmur, "I can't take this."

"Please," He said, closing my hand around it, "It kept me safe throughout my years, it'll keep you safe in the arena."

And with that, he walked out of my life, the room, everything, leaving me standing there with the necklace in my hand. When I'm left alone in the room, I stare at the chain necklace in my hand. It had very small chains and was gilded gold. I looked at it closely and realized it had a sentence engraved on the insignificantly small chains.

It said: "_Follow the Mockingjay's song, through the shadows and hills beyond. Follow it, listen to it, and feel it beat in your heartbeat as it guides you to the safety of the heaves._"

I bite my lip to keep back more tears as I clasp it around my neck. It felt warm from my father's own heat, but it gave me reassurance; maybe I could do this after all.

Then the door opened again and I knew it was time; time to face the cameras and time to say goodbye to my home. I take a deep breath before forcing myself out. I end up outside by the train station quickly. Iris is escorted over to me. Her gray eyes are hard now, but she looks up at me with a flash of grief in her eyes before it fades away to nothingness.

I never knew that such a young girl could be so tough, but she isn't that young, really. She was only two years younger than myself, so I guess I shouldn't be talking. But still, she was small and looked pretty weak, I wonder if she would have any chance of winning?

Then the cameras start flashing in our faces and I force myself not flinch back. Iris and I are pushed towards the train and to the door. I take one last breath of the warm, plant-scented, air of District 11 before entering in.


	3. Capturing Darkness

Chapter 3: Capturing Darkness

Iris' POV

Everything's dark as I lay on my bed in my room of the train. It's a nice train, something that we only hear about in District 11. It moves fast through the country of Panem and I wonder how long it will take to get to the Capitol. Probably only a day.

I don't bother in turning on any lights, I just let myself absorb the darkness around me. It's how I feel inside of me, so empty and dark that I just want to cry. I grasp my hand around the necklace my father gave me. It had been my mother's, well not the necklace but the ring that hung on the chain. It was her wedding ring and somehow, I don't know why, it made me feel secure whenever I held it.

And then I wonder, is my mother with me now? Watching me with the sadness and fear she always had about the games? I remember asking her what life was like before the games, if it was fun and carefree. She said it was better, not as much darkness and fear with less blood spilled also. But it wasn't perfect, far from it actually.

I hear a knock on my door and hear Sarina tell me dinner's ready. I sigh; I'm not particularly hungry, I ate a bit this morning, but the impending doom I felt didn't help my appetite. But I get up anyways and walk out. My hair is still a bit wet from the shower I took earlier, but my outfit stayed the same. I didn't want to wear the Capitol-infested clothing.

I move through the train in silence as I come into the dining room. Sage is there, pushing his food around with his fork, and so is Sarina. Another man sits there also; he's tall with tan skin and light brown hair. His eyes are a dark brown and he just barely glances at me before returning to his food. This, I know, is our mentor Jake Gold. He had been in one of the first years of the Hunger Games, but he was the only one we had.

"Finally," He mutters, "You need to eat up, kid, you're not going to survive with how small you are."

I bite back a sharp comment before sitting down and putting food on my plate. I force myself to eat as Sarina explains our schedule. It sounds dull and horrible, but not nearly as horrible as the fear in my gut I now feel all the time.

Jake soon stops her and says, "Do you have any talents?" His voice is rough and his brown eyes are narrowed in speculation.

"I can use a bow and arrow," Sage murmured, looking up from his barely touched food, "my father made me practice it with his."

"What about you?" Jake grunted, nodding to me, "Can't you do anything useful."

"Of course I can!" I exclaim, my gray eyes flashing with annoyance at his attitude. But I take a deep breath to calm myself and say, "I can use knives, swords, any type of blade really. My father taught me after my mother died two years ago."

"I didn't need all that information," Jake snorted, "But it's good to know I have some talented people this year." Then he slides a knife towards me and says, "Throw a knife right here," He gets up and bangs a part of the wall with his fist. He then steps back as I stand up.

I hesitated, but then I reach back and let the knife fling out of my hand. I frown when it misses and I feel frustration crawling up inside me. Couldn't I have hit it and try to impress them? No, I have to do a shitty job and miss it.

"You've ruined the wall!" Sarina exclaims.

"Tough," Jake waves his hand dismissively.

She just mutters something as Jake puts down the knife.

"You need to work on your aim," Jake grumbles, "Do that during the Practice Session."

"What about me?" Sage asks.

"You show off," Jake says, sitting down and drinks some water, "You look tough and strong and you need to keep your image staying like that."

Sage just sighs and shrugs while I lean back in my chair, concentrating on what he says. There's silence as Jake finishes up his dinner and heads out. He may have a bit of an attitude, but at least he's not a drunk. Sarina mutters something about him before heading out herself. Then it just leaves Sage and me.

Then I wonder if I'll ever have to kill Sage. I hope not, he seems like a good guy, I don't want to kill anybody! But I'll have to, I know that. I try to push the thought away.

"Good luck out there," He says quietly before standing up, "You have a good chance."

I just shrug as he walks out, because we both know that my odds are lower than his.

_But I'm not going to give up now, I refuse. I'll fight till my last breath._

**A/N: Please Review! **


	4. The Introduction Ceremony

Chapter 4: The Introduction Ceremony

Sage's POV

The train comes to an erupt stop as I sit on the bed in my room. I hear people talking outside and the flashes of cameras and everything else they want captured on TV. I sigh as I hear Sarina knock on my door and say that we're in the Capitol. I wish we weren't, but what can you do?

I get up and got to the door that opens up to the Train Station. Iris comes over as well, standing beside me. She has a frown on her face and looks serious. She barely glances at me and I can't help but feel hurt by that. I just shrug it off though; this person will die in the arena, I can't get attached.

They open the doors and we step out. We're blinded by light as the flashes of cameras shoot in our faces. Cameras for the TV are trying to get a good picture of us as we make our way through the crowd of reporters. There's a car waiting for us and we jump in. I sigh with relief as we get away from the Train Station and the reporters.

"Your designers will come and get you ready for everything," Sarina says, looking at her scheduling book, "one you're settled in your rooms of course.

"Where are our rooms?" Iris asked.

"We're on floor 11," she smirked at that, "soon you'll find your way around."

I just sigh and lean back in my chair as Jake takes another drink of soda and Sarina goes through our days. Iris stares out the window, her emotions masked. I look at her for a bit before she notices.

"What is it?" She snaps, her voice sharp.

"Sorry," I murmur quietly, "I was just thinking."

She rolls her eyes and said, "Well think the other way please, I don't like being stared at."

I raise my eyebrows and say, "Good luck in the arena then, everybody will be watching you."

"I know that," She snaps at me again.

I sigh and turn the other way as we pull up to a large building. We're ushered out and then pushed inside. Some people are standing in the main lobby as we go over to the elevators and hop in. Sarina pushes the number 11 and we shot up. I grip the bars, never having the feeling of this before. Iris, too, looks frightened at first.

The doors open with a big _whoosh _sound and we step out. The hallway is white and there are a couple of doors. I'm guided to the one a little ways from the elevator while Iris' is right in front of it. I open up the door and gasp.

I had never seen a room so big, with such a large view of the Capitol. The bathroom, too, is humongous. The bed is large and everything seems to be doubled in size.

"You're designer will be here in a bit," Sarina murmurs to me before shutting the door.

I just sigh and think, _Great._

Iris' POV

I grit my teeth together and try not to scream when Elma, one of the assistants to my designer, rips more hair from my legs. They (the three assistants to the designer, Elma, Troy, and Sapphire) have to get me ready before my designer, Miles, comes. And that means by scrubbing my hair and pulling out every single hair on my body, all except the hair on my head.

I'm also scrubbed down hard, getting all the grit and dirt from working in the Plantations for so long, off of me. Afterwards, I'm standing in front of my mirror with my robe on and the assistants behind me, marveling at their work. My skin stings from being waxed so many times and my hair feels odd with so much shit in it. My eyebrows are now thinner and the parts of my body that weren't wax now tingle after being scrubbed down.

Then I hear a knock and a man walks in. He has brown hair with golden highlights and permanent golden eye shadow. He has pale skin with the occasional light gold wave tattoo on his wrist. He studies me with brown eyes and I know this must be Miles. I think he's a little too crazy about the color gold if I might add.

He wears black designer pants and shirt with a nice tie to go with it. His hand is on his chin as he looks at me. Finally he stops.

"Good," He murmurs, "I think you look fine with that."

"What about tattoos or-" Troy begins but then stops when Miles waves his hand.

"No, no alterations. People from the District don't want to be altered or tattooed like us," He smiles at me a bit, joking. I smile back, but it's weak.

"Now," He said, "Time for you to shine." He grins, a bit perkier, as he continues, "You won't need any makeup. You need to take that natural look since your District runs in Agriculture."

I nod shyly as he walks out and then brings in a dress. I gasp as I see it, my eyes growing round. The dress has a light green background with darker, thick green stems growing from the bottom and up to the middle. It has spaghetti straps that are made to look like thinner, lighter stems. Then in the middle and top of the dress it has blue gemstones that represent rain or water, growing the stems. It's beautiful.

"You'll be wearing this for tonight," He says, "and Sage will be matching in a suit."

"I honestly figured you'd be giving me something covered in dirt or something," I smirk a bit, "Some people go crazy for the Introduction Ceremony designs."

"I thought we should be taking a classier form of it," He said, "Nothing major, nothing drastic, just class."

I nod as he also gives me a pair of shoes. It is a light, warm brown color. It signifies the soil. But it isn't a bad brown, it's warm and inviting.

"Get this on," He instructs me, "And we'll go to the ceremony."

Iris' POV

I stumble out of my room in my high heels. I'm in my outfit for the Introduction Ceremony, but I had never worn high heels before. I had to practice with Elma dozens of times before she let me out. Sage is waiting there and he, too, looks stunning.

He has light, warm brown pants and shoes with a light green shirt with the same design my dress does. He wears his necklace his dad gave him and as I'm wearing mine. He smiles at me but I just turn my head. We can't get close, one of use is going to die in the future.

We're taken to the elevator and we go down. Soon we're in the basement. There are carriages labeled with the numbers of the District. People from the other districts stare at us with hard eyes.

I recognize the two tributes from District One, Zach and Melissa. Then District Two there's Kellie and Gray. District three there's Sky, the boy tribute, and Melony. District four I recognize George but I can't remember the name of the girl tribute. District five I know neither of them, and only for District six I know the girl tribute, Nyla. District seven there's Paul and Dawn. I don't know who the tributes are for District eight or nine. District ten I recognize Cole and May. Then for District twelve I see Daniel and the other girl I don't know who she is.

I shiver as they stare at us and we make our way over to them. I must look so weak and small; I was the only 12 year old chosen. Most of the tributes were older like 16, 17, or 18. There were some 15 year olds, one 13 year old, and then Sage was a 14 year old, but I was the youngest.

But, we go over to our carriage. It's green with brown horses, which I'm not surprised by. Sage gets up first and lends out his hand, but I push it away. I'm determined to show them I need know help. I climb up into it, slipping, though, because of my high heels. The soon-to-be careers laugh as Sage catches me and steadies me up.

"Better not fall in the arena!" Gray from District two, called, "you might not get up!"

The others bellow with laughter as my face turns red from embarrassment and fury. I whip around and snap, "Shut the hell up you asshole or else you'll find a knife in your back!"

The laughing stops abruptly and Gray narrows his eyes, fists clenching. Sage tugs me a bit, warning me I shouldn't go on, so I whip my gaze away from them and steady myself in the carriage.

"That was stupid of you to say that," Sage growls, not so nice this time.

"Yeah, well, he deserves it."

We can't say much as I hear voices from outside. It's time to get read. I grasp the edges, but Sage takes my hand, steadying me as the carriage moves forward a bit.

I glare at him, about to say something, when he stops me and says, "I'm not doing this for myself, smartass, I need your help to keep me steady."

I grit my teeth together to not snap at him and I just turn my gaze forward. The others exit and go outside. Finally we wait at the entrance as I hear "District 11!" And we're pulled out.

People cheer and I force a smile to my face. Sage does too, following what I do. But as usual, their gaze is diverted to the others. I roll my eyes as Sage just chuckles.

"Guess we're not exciting," He murmurs.

"We will be in the arena," Is all I say as we circle around the loop and the ceremony goes on.


	5. Training

Chapter 5: Training

Sage's POV

Iris and I walk into the Training Center, just nearly on time. Most of the other Districts are there except 12 and 4. The other's stare at us and Gray narrows his eyes, fists clenching. Iris holds her head up high as we walk over.

"I don't think you made a good impression on Gray," I murmur to her.

"I'm not supposed to," She argues, "One of us is going to end up dead."

I flinch at that because I hate thinking about our fate. That only one person can survive out of the 24 that are here. But I refuse to show my fear; I have to look tough against my competitors.

The people from District 12 and 4 come and soon our instructor, Aria, walks over. She has green hair, oddly enough, and hard blue eyes. Her hands are behind her back as she strides over, taking all of us in. She starts explaining everything about how everything works before she sends us off.

Iris automatically goes over to the swords and knives, trying to work on her aim. The others usually go over to the stations that best fit them. I think about going over to the bow and arrow station, but I think better of it. Instead I go over to the explosives center.

I hesitate as I look at all the explosives and the instructor explains what they are and their powers. I take it all in, knowing that I need to know this. Then he let's us off on our own to look at the explosives.

I lean in towards one, measuring it and trying to figure out which explosive it is when I hear a voice behind me, "Be careful of that one."

I jump and turn around, coming face to face with one of the District Three tributes, Sky. He smiles shyly at me and I give him a tense nod. He has light blond hair with pale skin and his hands are tucked behind his back.

"We've seen some of these in the factories in District Three," He explains, coming up next to me and handling the explosive, "When it's turned on, the slightest movement will set it off."

I shiver as I think about someone getting caught in that.

Sky turns to me and says, "No worries, though, as long as you know how to find them, you're good."

"And how do you know how to find them?" I ask, my eyes narrowing and my voice a bit distrusting.

He just shrugs and says, "They'll be buried under the ground, so usually you need to look for a bulge in the ground."

"Oh," I murmur, and then hesitate before saying, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't think you see a lot of these in District 11," He says with a bit of a smirk, "and you looked pretty confused. But," He looks at me and says, "You can make it even by helping me identify those plants over there." He nods over to the Plant Station.

I narrow my eyes, knowing that I'll ace it, but I shrug and say, "Fine, but that's it."

"Of course," He says with that same slight, crooked smile.

I lead him over to it and the instructor starts explaining the different types of herbs and plants and then how to identify between poisonous and safe. I sigh and stop listening after a while, easily able to identify each and every one of them. Sky struggles, obviously not good with recognizing the difference between Holly berries and Raspberries.

"How do you do it?" He finally asks me with frustration in his tone, "I can't tell the difference."

"Sometimes it's not just looking it at them, but feeling them," I say and pick up the Holly berry and the Raspberry. "If you squeeze the Raspberry, you'll find it to be hollow, but the Holly berry will not. Also, if you find a lot of birds around the berries, it'll probably be Holly berries. They prefer them over Raspberries since they are more common."

"Good," The instructor nods to me, "They teach you well in District 11."

"It's the Plantations," I say with a shrug.

After that Sky and I both leave. I decide to go over to the bow and arrows. I see that Iris has moved on and is now at the Traps and Snares Station. Her forehead is creased in concentration as she tries to tie some ropes together to make a snare. But I shake my head and turn back to my own station.

I grab the bow that looks and feels least similar to the one at home. I have to make myself adjust to different types so that I won't have trouble in the arena. I lift it up, seeing that it's much lighter than my own. I grab an arrow and hook it in. I reach back and close my right eye and pull back. I pause for a second before letting it go. It lands just above the center.

"Damn," I mutter before switching the bow with another one.

I go on like that until they tell us it's time for dinner. I set it down and walk over to Iris who looks exhausted.

"How was your training?" I ask her as we enter the cafeteria.

She shrugs and says, "Could be better. I could see that Gray kept assessing me, I really wanted to throw my knife at him." 

"Ignore him," I wave my hand dismissively, "he'll be dead before the first day."

Iris just looks at me because we both know it isn't true. Gray will be a career, no doubt, which means he'll get a head start before us. I just swallow my fear as I get my food and force it down.

As we eat, I hear footsteps get louder. I expect it to be Gray or another career, but instead I see the two tributes from District Six. I don't know their names, but I just nod to them as the girl sets her tray down beside Iris and the boy sets his beside mine. The girl has semi-long dark brown hair and green eyes. She has pale skin. The boy has dirty blond hair that comes down to his eyebrows. His eyes are brown and he has a bit darker skin than the girl.

"Hi," The girl says, "I'm Nyla and this is Peter."

Peter nods to us.

"I'm Sage," I introduce myself, "And this is Iris."

"We know who you are," Peter says, "a lot of people are talking about how young you two are. I'm surprised in District 11, really."

Iris narrows her eyes while I just shrug and murmur, "It was just bad luck. Our District is so big that people just chose randomly."

Nyla nods, her eyes sympathetic, as she said, "If I ever go back, I don't think it'll feel the same. I mean," She pushes her food around with her fork, "I can't help but feel betrayed. It'll never feel the same to me again. I'll just look at people and wonder if they were the ones who choose me to go in here."

"I feel the same," Iris murmurs, "I think everyone does."

After that we occasionally talk as we eat and eventually we go up to our rooms. Once we're on the eleventh floor, I sigh and let my muscles relax. Before I can say anything Iris is already gone in her room. I just shake my head and walk into my own.

I collapse on the bed and it was only seconds after that I hear a knock. I groan and get back to my feet and shuffle over. I open the door and I'm surprised when I see Iris standing there.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asks, shuffling her feet.

"No, of course not, come in," I step back and she walks in.

"What's up?" I ask as we both sit down on my bed.

"Nothing really," She looks at her hands, "I just felt like I needed some company. I'm not used to being so alone."

I nod as my sympathy for her and for myself comes over me, "I know how you feel. I shared a bedroom with my sister and parents."

"I only shared it with my three siblings," She murmurs with a shrug, "My father usually never slept in the room, he always slept in the main room. I guess he was afraid that someone might barge in a kill us." She tries to laugh, but it falters.

I just rest my hand on her shoulder. She glances at my hand and I pull it back quickly, shocked by my own actions.

"S-sorry," I stammer, my gaze at the ground.

"It's alright," She sighs, "if we weren't preparing for my deaths, I would feel glad that you're trying to help. But…" Her voice drifts off, unable to say the rest.

"I know," I lean back, "I can barely sleep anymore. I just keep worrying about what will happen."

Iris nods and whispers, "I feel the same way."

Silence hangs in between us until Iris stands up and says, "I better go into my room."

I nod and stand up also.

"Thank you, Sage," She says, her voice quiet and her gaze away from mine. She just barely touches me as she brushes past, but it's enough to send a shiver through my body.

"Goodnight," I murmur as she walks out.

She turns to look at me, pausing before saying, "Good night," and closing the door.


	6. The Interviews

Chapter 6: The Interviews

Iris' POV

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I squeezed into the dress for my interview with Caesar Flickerman. I would be talking in front of all of Panem, and I couldn't help but feel nervous. The dress that Miles designed for me was different from my own for the Introduction Ceremony. It had jagged ends and was still a light green (apparently green was my color). It had a bit thicker straps than the other one and it sparkled. I had a darker green shall to go around my shoulders and my hair was pulled back by a headband. My shoes were flats this time, thank god. They were light green with small gemstones in them like the dress had. Miles was going for innocent looking, but fierce because of my young age.

"You look wonderful!" Miles exclaimed, putting his hands together and smiling.

"Thanks," I murmur, unsure what to say now.

"Does it feel more comfortable than the other dress?" He asks, becoming a bit more serious now.

I walk around in my room as I say, "It's a bit tight, but that's alright."

Miles nods and says, "I had to go down to the smallest size."

I just shrug and say, "It doesn't matter, I like it. Thanks a lot, Miles." I turn to look at him and force a smile on my face.

But he can see my horrible acting. He becomes serious as he comes over to me and rests his hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be alright," He murmurs to me, "There's no need to be nervous."

"All of Panem will be watching though," I argue, my voice trembling a bit.

"Just be yourself," He smiles comfortingly at me, "They want to see the real Iris. This is your time to show them you can be tough."

"I thought I did that in the arena" I say.

"This is where they get a good look at you," Miles explains, "you want to show your toughness before, not during. Right?"

"I guess so..."

"Right," He nods, "So get on out there, you'll do great."

He kisses my cheek before leading me out into the hallway. Sage is waiting with his designer, Raphael. Jake is also standing there with Sarina on his other side. Sage is wearing a nice suit with black pants and black shirt. His hair is normal, not slicked back or anything. He looks more...normal than me. Maybe that was Raphael's point.

"Ready?" Sage asks, forcing a smile to his own face.

"The most I can be," I breathe with a shrug.

"You'll both do fabulous!" Sarina said, her perkiness not so annoying right now, "Don't put any doubts on yourself."

_Easy for you to say_, I think inside my head.

We're ushered into the elevator and before I know it, I'm back stage. I blink, wondering how these elevators can get to so many place, but move out. The other Tributes are there, some are pacing, some are talking to their mentors, while others are just standing there. I can hear the roar of the crowd and people are setting up the stage. I gulp, trying to keep my own nerves down.

Suddenly, the lights dim and the lights turn on, on the stage. We're pushed in line and Sage is standing in front of me. He practically blocks my entire view, but I refuse to look around like a curious little kid. That would look horrible. So instead I just follow the others as the audience claps, hoots, and hollers for us. I try not to flinch at the bright lights as I take a seat next to Sage. He glances at me, his dark blue eyes sparkling with worry and nervousness, before turning his attention somewhere else.

Caesar Flickerman comes out. He's very young and I think this might be one of his first Hunger Games. He looks probably around 20. He waves his hand towards the crowd, a grin spread on his face. He has pure yellow-gold hair as he faces to the crowd.

"Welcome! Welcome!" He says, "Are you ready to hear the voices of our young tributes?"

The crowd shouts with excitement as he takes his seat. He turns to Zach, the boy tribute to District One. Zach comes off as a bit cocky and selfish. He obviously has never faced the starvation the other Districts have. Then Melissa comes up, the girl Tribute for District One. She's a bit hotheaded, but keeps a cool sense to herself. She sounds sly and the way her voice sounds is like a dark purr. I force myself not to shiver.

Up next is District Two. Gray goes up, being as he normally is. He's tough and cocky like Zach, but he has an attitude that can clearly be seen. When Caesar asked him what he planned to do in the arena, he said, "Take down as many as I can. I'm not afraid of little kids." I knew that was directed solely at me. But then Kellie, the other tribute for District Two, comes up. She seems tough but shy. I'm surprised though, because by the looks of her she seems like a Career, but because of her quiet voice I don't think so. I guess I'll find out.

District Three goes through. Sky goes up and he seems like a quiet man. He seems smart and by the looks of him, he obviously wasn't one of the richest people in District Three. Then Melony goes up. She seems so selfish it makes me want to scream. Definitely a career.

Finally District Four's two tributes, George and Emily, go up. Then District Five, Ash and Samantha. Finally District Six goes up. Peter is first and he seems tough and mysterious. I don't' think he'll be a career, but you never know. Then Nyla goes up.

"So, Nyla," Caesar says, "What are things like back at home in District Six?"

Nyla pauses, thinking over her answer. She looks strangely calm. Finally she says, "It's nice and quiet. It's only me and my dad. My Dad's an inventor so we get a lot of money in from the Capitol, but..." Her voice fades off as she continues, "I guess I was never really close with my father. But he's become very ill now, so I'm determined to win so that he can get the right medicines to survive."

I swear, I thought I saw some people crying in the audience. And yet, these are the same people who might watch her die. It makes me sick.

Caesar rests his hand on her knee and said, "Then good luck to you then."

Nyla just nods and gets up and off to the backstage. The next Tributes from District Seven go, Paul and Dawn. Then District Eight, Faith and Lucas and then District Nine, Scott and Megan. The people from District Nine don't look too tough, I think even I could take them. But I don't think about that because of the nervousness that's creeping up inside of me. It's almost my turn. Then District Ten go up, Cole and May, before it's District 11's turn.

Then Sage goes up. He sits down in front of Caesar as Caesar starts talking.

"Sage," Caesar begins, "How do you like it here in the Capitol?"

"Well," He says, "The foods better. But I'm sorry to say I can't bring myself to eat any meat."

"Don't you have meat in District 11?" Caesar asks, shocked.

Sage shakes his head, "No. Most people don't have enough money to buy it, and we mostly just eat vegetables and fruits and herbs. That's all we have." He shrugs because we both know it's fact.

"Well you should try some, it's delicious," Caesar laughs before going on, "So, what's your family like back in District 11?"

"They're great, and I really miss them," Sage confesses, "I've been working on the Plantations after school to help support them, but I don't think it's enough."

"Just think," Caesar says, "If you win, all those problems go away."

"That's true," Sage agrees, nodding.

"So," Caesar continues, "What's your favorite thing about the Capitol so far?"

"The comfy beds," Sage smiles a bit, "It's a lot better than what we have at home."

Caesar chuckles as he says, "Yes, they do make the beds pretty cozy don't they? Now, how about we talk about your score. You got a 10, didn't you?"

I think back to when we preformed in front of the Gamemakers. Nothing interesting happened, though I ended up with a 6. It's not the best, but it's better than I had planned.

"Yes, I did," Sage murmurs.

"How did you pull it off?" Caesar tips his head to one side.

Sage just shrugs and says, "I didn't do much really. I just shot some arrows with the bows. I guess they were impressed."

"I'm sure they were!" Caesar exclaims. Then he and Sage stand up and they shake hands as Sage walks off stage. Now it's my turn.

I get up on shaky legs and walk over to Caesar. His eyes soften at me, noting how young and small I look. We shake hands before we both sit down.

"So Iris," He begins, his voice a bit kinder than to the others. I hate that. "How does it feel to be the youngest one here?"

I pause for a moment, thinking of my answer, my heart beating in my chest so hard I can hear it. I force my voice not to shake when I answer, "It's a bit odd, and somewhat frightening. But there's nothing I can't do that they can."

Caesar nods and says, "Spoken like a true champion. But, is it really true that you guys up in District 11 don't eat meat?"

I can't help but laugh. Maybe it's from hysteria and nerves, but also because it seems so normal to us, and not so much to them.

"Yes," I say, "My mother used to hunt because…well…I don't think life in District 11 suited her well. But she usually sold it, so I never had a taste of meat. I think she was the only one who hunted back at home."

"Does she still hunt now?" Caesar asks.

I gulp as I feel that same lump in my throat return. Caesar doesn't know, none of them do. So I can't blame him for asking the question.

"No," I say, can't help how I sound weak and vulnerable, "She died two years ago."

The crowd gasps in unison and Caesar's expression becomes solemn and mournful.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I wouldn't have asked if I knew."

"It's ok," My voice sounds rough now as I try to control the sadness that shakes inside of me, "Not a lot of people know."

"Do you mind if I ask how she died?" He continues, curiosity blending in well with the pity.

I hesitate this time. I don't know how the Capitol will like it if I explain her death. Would they want the others to know the harsh treatment of breaking the rules? Oh well, I should take a shot anyways.

"It was when they were still building the walls to keep out the people in forbidden land," I explain, "She accidentally crossed the border and killed a dear. The Peacekeepers found out and killed her.

Silence greeted me and even Caesar looked shocked by my answer. They obviously didn't know the harsh punishments up in the Districts, and just by crossing the border and killing another it would mean death. I just stare at my hands on my lap, unsure of what to say or do.

"I'm very sorry," Caesar says. Then he smiles again and says, "Let's try to brighten things up. So how do you feel about being chosen?"

I frown as I think it over, not so nervous anymore. But finally I say, "I'm not sure really." That's a lie, because I know how I feel. I feel scared, timid, weak, and vulnerable. But I can't show that. "But I know," I continue, "That if I go back, I'll never feel the same."

"And why's that?" Caesar asks.

"Because I won't be able to just look at someone and see a person," I explain, "I'll look at them and wonder if they were the ones who voted on my name, who chose me, to end up here. And I know a coupe of other tributes who share my feelings."

I look backstage at Nyla, who is watching me with unreadable eyes. She just nods as I turn my gaze back to Caesar.

"I can understand that," He nods before standing up. I stand up also and I shake his hand before going back stage and letting the District 12 people come on.

"You did great!" Sarina says, "You got a lot of people to like you by talking about your mother."

"By talking about her dead mother?" Jake raises his eye brows.

"You could see their expressions," Sarina says, staying firm.

Sage just looks at me and asks, "Are you ok? You looked a little…I don't know, rough, when you were talking about your mother."

"I'm fine," I wave my hand dismissively.

"Well," Jake says, "Let's wait till the District 12 people are done before we head back to our rooms."

We all nod in unison and watch the other interviews, all the time thinking of what the others are thinking of us and if they have any pity that only one of us will come back alive.


	7. The Beginning of the Games

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the Games

Sage's POV

I sigh as I look up at the ceiling of my room, my hands behind my head and my legs stretched out in front of me. The moon is slowly rising outside my window and I can hear the hustle and bustle of the city outside. I feel the tremor of fear inside of me as I am reminded once again that tomorrow I will be in the arena. I could come out alive or dead, it's all a matter of luck.

I sit up and rub my temples, knowing I'll never get to sleep with the fear I feel in my gut. My hands are sweating already and my legs are shaking. I have to take a couple of deep breaths before I calm down somewhat.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up, feeling the ache in my muscles and my heart, just wanting to go back to District 11. But, I don't want to go back to the District 11 who choose me, who voted my name to go into this, I want to go back to the District 11 who never choose my name. I just wish this never happened.

After pacing around in my room, I finally give up and head out into the hallway. It has a dark and eerie sense to it that makes me shiver. Or maybe it's the impending doom I feel? I don't know, but I move on anyways.

I go into the main room for District 11 where we usually eat and sit and watch the TV. The windows are large and are basically the walls for the room. I sit down in one of the sofas and turn it facing the window, looking out at the lights of the Capitol.

"Can't sleep?"

I jump at the voice and stand up, turning around to see Iris. Her long, dirty-blond hair is loose and she's in jeans and a sweatshirt right now. She walks over to me and sits down beside me as I sit down also.

"Not really," I answer, "I can't seem to get it out of my mind."

"I don't think any of us can," Iris murmurs, gazing out the window, "It's just that thought that we all may die, that only one of us will come out alive."

I nod, feeling that same quiver inside of me.

She turns to look at me, gray eyes boring into my dark blue, "Be careful."

"You too," I say, though it's a mere whisper.

Iris just shakes her head, her gaze returning to the outside. "I have a poor chance," She murmurs, "I have already accepted it. But I won't give up."

"You have a chance," I reassure her, resting my hand on her knee. She doesn't move away this time and neither do I. "You're tough," I continue, "you're brave, you're smart, and you're quick."

"I'm small, weak, and vulnerable," Iris shakes her head and turns to look at me again, anguish in her gray eyes, "I know I am."

"I highly doubt your weak, or vulnerable," I argue lightly, "But you can use your small size against us, who are bigger. You can get into small places and you're quicker, you can use that."

"Are you trying to help me?" Iris raises her eyebrows in speculation.

"I'm just trying to tell you that you have more of a chance than you think," I say carefully.

She blinks, thinking it over, before saying, "Thank you, Sage. I really wish we would have met earlier in life, because I have a feeling we would've been good friends."

I just nod, not sure why I feel such a lump in my throat.

"We should get back to our beds," I say. I'm starting to rise when she stops me.

"Don't," She says and smiles sheepishly, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

I just give her a light smile before nodding and sitting down beside her. And somehow, with Iris by my side, I am able to drift off to sleep and think about our great district, District 11.

I blink open my eyes to the dawn light coming into our room. I look down, surprised that I'm lying down on the sofa with Iris lying next to me. Her head rests on my chest and my arm is draped over her shoulders. I wish I could stay like this forever, but I know I can't, only one of us, or neither of us, will come out alive.

I lightly shake Iris awake and she jumps, her gray eyes wide with panic.

"It's alright," I say, sitting up, "it's just that it's time to get up."

The panic in her eyes dies to be replaced by fear and then her expression becomes unreadable. She looks at me before saying, "Thanks, Sage."

I just nod and stand up with her. We look at each other, knowing this is probably our last talk, our last goodbye. And for some odd reason, Iris steps forward and hugs me. Shocked, I stand there before putting my arms around her small body.

"Be careful," She whispers, her face against my shoulder.

"You too," I say as she leans back and we look into each others eyes.

Iris is the first one to pull away. She steps back, still looking at me, before saying, "Goodbye, Sage," And leaves the room.

I can't push away the horrible pain I feel when I think about her dying. And I'm still not sure why, I mean, I just met her. I shake it away, though, and walk over to my room. I see that Raphael is waiting.

"Here are your clothes," He says, handing them to me.

I take them and look them over. I have black pants that are water resistant and absorb heat. I also have black boots, a green t-shirt, and then a black jacket that is also water resistant and absorbs heat.

"Thanks, Raphael," I say before going into the bathroom and changing.

When I come out, he's still there.

"Be careful out there," He says, looking at me with green eyes, "I don't know what it will be like, but just do as Jake has told you. Get what you need and get out."

I nod and say, "Thanks," but my voice cracks a bit.

"Don't worry," he rests his hand on my shoulder as he continues, "you're strong, you can do this."

"I hope so," I whisper before he leads me out.

I force myself to walk steady and strong, all except my sweaty palms and shaking hands. We go into the elevator and head down before I'm in front of a large cone. This will take me to the arena.

When I step out of the elevator, Raphael says, "And remember, always be confident."

I step into the cone and look at him and nod, "I will. And hopefully, we'll see each other again."

Then glass shoots down from above, trapping me into the cone. Raphael is still standing there, watching me with unreadable green eyes. I take a deep shaky breath before I'm lifted up into darkness.

I'm in darkness for about 20 seconds before light blinds me. I blink a couple of times to adjust my eyes and I feel a soft breeze caress my skin. I hear the lapping of water around me.

I look around and realize that all of the tributes are on their platforms just above water. The Cornucopia is ahead, in the middle of all of us. I gasp when I realize it's on a small island. In fact, there are tons of small little islands and then a great, very wide river that's the water. On either side of the river, there's forest with large hills. The only flat land is on the small, little islands.

Then, I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice surround the air: "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Twenty-fifth Hunger Games begin!"

My legs are shaking now as I stand there on the platform. We have to wait sixty seconds or else we're blown up to pieces. I wait and wait, feeling as if this is the longest sixty seconds in my lifetime. Finally the gong sounds.

I stand there, though, unsure of what to do. Others hesitate before finally jumping in. I look around for Iris, hoping to see her. I find her in the water, struggling to get to the Cornucopia quickly. So, I take a deep breath before diving in.

The river is pretty deep as it is wide and I struggle to the surface. Once I break the surface, I look around for the island. I spot it quickly, the large Cornucopia still sitting there as others are climbing up on to the land.

I struggle through the water, repeating what others are doing around me. I have never swum before, but I just follow the same strokes and movements others are doing. Thankfully, I get to the island.

Right as I scramble up, I hear a shout. Something shoots past me and I gasp, realizing it's an arrow. I have to get a bow and arrow! I have to, to survive!

I race through the thin line of bushes and trees before I come into the open clearing. It's mass chaos and blood is already being spilled. I run with all my might to get the Cornucopia, dodging knives, arrows, anything that people use as a weapon.

I stop, though, when I see the person with the bow and arrow. It's Megan from District Nine. I have to get it from her, I know I do. I look at the Cornucopia, trying to find a good weapon, better than an arrow. I see a knife, a small but very sharp knife. I grab it quickly and fling it towards her.

She screams in agony as it pierces her back, but she drops the bow on the ground as she falls also. I run over, grabbing the bow before yanking the arrows off her back. I sling the bag of arrows around my own back and take the knife out of Megan's back, hearing her canon fire.

I run then, I just run. But how am I supposed to get to the other land? I stare at the water, horrified and knowing I'll surely die today. Then I hear footsteps and shouts. I whip around to see one of the Careers, Kellie. She pulls out a long blade, her eyes hungry for the weapons I have.

She swings it towards me and I dive away, but she caught me. Her blade slices my arm and I scream in agony, feeling the pain pierce through me like a bullet. It starts bleeding heavily as I'm on the ground and I know I have to get away fast before she decides to kill me. And right as Kellie raises her blade, ready to pierce my chest, something happens.

Kellie screams in pure rage and pain as a knife slices open her own leg. She falls to the ground, her leg useless now, as I see Sky jump down from a tree. He grabs the knife that was still sticking in her leg before turning to me.

"Come on!" He shouts, grabbing my good arm and hauling me into the river. I gasp as I feel the cold water again, and I'm loosing too much blood, I know it. But Sky drags me through it, swimming himself while half-carrying and half-dragging me. I try to help out as much as I can by moving my legs.

And though it feels like eternity, finally we get onto the other side of the river, away from the island and the Cornucopia. You can still see the people on it, and see Kellie on the ground, howling in pain at her sliced open leg. But I ignore this as I push myself up onto the grass and collapse.

"You alright?" Sky asks, eyeing my bleeding arm.

"I need…to stop the bleeding," I say between gritted teeth.

"Alright, take off your jacket," Sky directs me, leaning down beside me.

I grunt as I try to slip it off, ignoring the pain that stabs in my arm. But finally it's off and I see the full extent of the wound. It's cut right on a vein and though it's not especially deep, it'll make me loose too much blood. Sky grabs my jacket before tying the arms of it around my wound.

"It feels tight," I murmur, my voice also tight.

"It's supposed to be," He says as he helps me up, "it'll help stop the bleeding."

"Thanks," I manage to say as he leads me into the trees. The land is starting to incline, but we stay just inside the trees where it's still slightly flat. I lean against the tree, falling to the ground and hoping that this will help.

"I'm guessing we're allies now?" Sky says, settling down in front of me.

I just look at him and say, "Well, you basically saved my life back there, so I guess so."

I reach out my good arm as I shake his hand, thankful I have an ally in the beginning. But I still wonder how Iris is and I just hope I won't see her face in the sky tonight. And then it finally hits me as I'm reminded of Megan from District Nine. I had killed her. I had killed a human being on the first day. What would her family think?

I shiver as I sink down lower to the ground, hoping that it won't get any worse than this. But I know it will be.


	8. Fear is Not the Right Word

Chapter 8: Fear is Not the Right Word

Iris' POV

I shiver as the air temperature dips into a cold degree for the nighttime air. The sky is dark and depressing without a moon. There was no light shed onto the arena.

I lean back onto the bark of a tree. I was high up in a willow tree, on one of the small islands. No one had found me yet, which I was thankful for. But, I had only managed to get a small knife as my weapon. But, I did manage to swipe a backpack from Faith, the District Eight Tribute.

It was hard to imagine that one day had already passed in the Hunger Games and I was still alive. I was sure that I would die at the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. I was lucky that I got out in time, but I didn't have that much time to cross the river. So I ended up on one of the small, little islands. I'm surprised no one has found me yet, even if I am way up in a Willow Tree.

I take a deep, shaky breath, the air from my longs visible because of the cold outside air. I wrap my arms around myself, because even the heat absorbing outfit I have on cannot keep my warm. I finally realize that I should look through my bag.

So I turn and open up the small, blue bag. I search through it with my very numb fingers. I smile when I realize there are a water bottle and a small bag of crackers. I dig deeper to find some chemicals to clean the water so that I can drink it. But that's about it.

I frown at my tiny bag, wishing that it had more. Maybe a better weapon or maybe a blanket. But what I need right this moment could not be found. I sigh and hug my legs to my chest, trying to keep warm. I close my gray eyes and hope and pray for some warmth and sleep. I refuse to die from the cold.

But then, suddenly, I hear footsteps. My eyes flash open and I see a small light waving through the heavily dense island. It was hard to get around this island with as many trees and undergrowth as it did, which is why it made me a bit safe.

I narrow my eyes as the people come closer. I feel an emotion sky rocket through me as I notice the Careers. This emotion…well, fear is not the right word to describe it. Because this is everlasting, always sitting in my stomach until it rises up, more powerful than ever. Fear is not the right word.

"Come on," Growled a voice as they come into view, "we need to keep going."

"Aw jeez, Zach," Sighed a voice I recognize as Kellie, "it's the middle of the night and it's freezing, why are we going through with this?"

"We need to check the islands, see if anyone is on it," Zach argued, his voice firm.

"He's right," Gray agreed and I shiver at his voice, "I saw that little bitch come into here."

"Who? Iris?" Ash from District Five laughs, "Are you afraid of a little girl, Gray?"

"You know what she said to me!" Gray snapped, fully furious now, "And it's not just that. A little girl shouldn't be able to survive through this. She thinks she's such a smart ass and I can't wait till I kill her with my own hands."

"Not to mention she stole that backpack from me," Kellie snarled, "That could've been some useful stuff!" I notice that Kellie is limping and that she has something wrapped around a wound on her leg. I smile knowing that someone must've done that to her. "And get that partner of hers, Sage. Both the Tributes from District 11 I would love to see dead."

"Exactly," Melissa from District One agreed, "We should try and find her and Sage. But the others are still out there, not as many died as I would've wished."

"Wait," Zach stops right below my tree. I freeze, horrified thinking that he might have seen me, but his head tilts up to the sky, "I think I hear something."

The others look up also as do I. I start hearing the anthem and then a picture shows up on the screen. It's the picture of the people who died. First it's Megan from District Nine and then May from District 10. Two more pictures show up with Lucas from District Eight and Daniel from District Twelve. They were right, not many people did die as usual.

"Four people," Zach growled, shaking his head, "That's pathetic."

"Well, let's find some people to kill," Gray said, stepping forward and then looking up the tree, "And I know right where to start." He smiles viciously as he spots me.

I gasp, knowing I have been found. I grab my backpack and knife and try to jump to the other branch. But, the moisture on it makes me slip. So I hang there, my arms wrapped around the branch and my legs dangling in the air. I could practically hear the Careers' excitement at finding me.

I'm yanked down to the ground and I slam hard with a thud. Gray is standing over me with Kellie by his side. The other Career's are staring at me with bloodthirsty eyes…

"Nice to see you again," Snarled Gray. I try to keep my fear from showing, and I grip the frozen ground with my hands.

"Oh look," Kellie purrs, leaning down to face me eye to eye, "A little present. Let's unwrap her shall we?"

The Careers bellow in laughter, and the fear inside me dies down to be replaced by fury. Fury in getting caught, fury in being sent here, fury for now knowing that I could die on just the first night. But I refuse. I refuse to let that happen.

"What?" Zach steps forward, his gaze menacing, "Got nothing to say?"

"No," I say slowly, my voice so harsh, so cold, it doesn't sound like me at all, "But I think this will say enough."

With the knife still in my hand after the fall, I reach back and throw it at the first person in sight. It's Ash from District Five. He screams in agony as it pierces his head and blood comes pulsing out. I'm horrified with what I have done for just one second, before running.

They leave Ash all on his own and it's not long before I hear his canon. I try to push that picture of him, with the knife in his head and his screams of agony as his blood comes rushing out, as I run for my life. The rest of the careers are on my tail, getting a good start. They can run faster than me, they have longer legs, but I have agility.

I run through the most difficult terrain with the most undergrowth beneath me. My breath comes out in gasps as I push forward, my gray eyes wide and adrenaline pulsing through me. The terror that grips me inside accelerates me and when I see the river water ahead, I begin to think that I may have a chance.

That's until I feel my self ripped from the ground and tossed up into the air. I'm hanging there, my head towards the ground, with my right foot caught in a snare. I struggle to get out, but with each desperate movement the snare just keeps getting tighter and tighter.

Gray comes over to me with the rest of the Careers. Their cruel smiles grow wider with satisfaction and they pull out their weapons. I then notice that Melissa has a small sword. Well, small for her since she is 18, but just the right size for me. The Gamemakers had put that there for me, trying to lure me to it so that I would be killed. They knew all along what would happen.

"Nice try," Gray snarled in my face, "But it looks like you'll be joining your mother now."

And it's just that very sentence, which sends me off. The terror suddenly disappears and I look Gray right in the eye with dead, cold, rage-filled eyes. It's then that we both know that he said something wrong, but he doesn't admit to it. He just smiles at me harshly, raising his long bow.

"Sweet dreams," He hisses.

And just as he's about to release, I hear a large _snap_! I gasp as I plummet to the ground, slamming hard against it. The Careers' eyes widen with shock and fury as they see a person come out of the bushes. It's Paul from District Seven. In his hand is an axe, a very, very sharp axe. He tosses it in his hand as if it's a play toy, his blue eyes dark and cold as he stares at the Careers.

"Who goes first?" He hisses, raising his axe.

"You want to try and take on all of us?" Melony from District Three hisses, clutching her own blade.

Paul just shrugs and says, "If you say so." Then, he swings.

I gasp in horror as I see him swing and strike Melony right in the chest. She screams and drops her own blade. I dive for it and pick it up, ignoring how her blood is spilling on me and she collapses right there. She clutches her chest, her eyes wide and her screams of agony filling the forest. I want to cover my ears, I want to shut my eyes, I just want to _run _but somehow I can't. I'm locked there with horror and dread as I see the girl slowly, so slowly die.

Melissa screams with rage and raises the sword in her hand, running towards me and Paul. I jump up and swing my own blade, a dagger, to block hers. Of course, it's much smaller than a sword, what I really need, but it helps. Paul then slams his foot into her side and she crumbles down, obviously a weak point. She drops the sword and I grab it before tossing the dagger to Paul.

The others realize they have lost this battle, so they begin to run. Melissa follows, limping along. Gray and Zach are the last to leave.

"You better watch out!" Gray snarls, "We'll be back." Then he runs, but Zach stays.

"You have killed two of us," He says, his voice a low hiss, "So that leaves you two to be the repayment." But then he turns and leaves.

I can't bring my self to look at Melony. She's still alive, but her struggles are getting weaker and weaker. I crumble to the ground as I replay what the things I've just seen. How horrifying both Melony's and Ash's deaths were. Finally, Melony's canon goes off.

I open my eyes to see that her body is still there, but Paul has retrieved his axe. He hands me the dagger which I put in my now extremely dirty backpack. I hold the sword in my hand, knowing my face is pale as a ghost.

"We have to leave," Paul says, his voice steady and calm as he pushes his auburn colored bangs to the side, "they need to retrieve the body."

I just nod absently, standing to my feet and shakily go over to shore. I look across, knowing I'll have to get over there soon, but not really feeling up to it. Paul comes over, wading in. He looks back at me expectantly, so I soon follow.

It's a bit tough for me at first since I have more items this time than when I had to swim to the Cornucopia. But I manage, and I'm thankful that my mother had once taught me how to swim when I was young. I'm a little rusty and I struggle a bit, but it's better than not knowing at all.

Finally, we reach the other side as I see the slope incline. I know that I'll have to go in deep into the forest, but going up hill this late will be horrendous. Then I see Paul starting to head into the forest.

"Wait," I say. He turns and I continue, "Thanks, back there. I would've died without you."

Paul just shrugs and says, "I didn't really do it for you, I just wanted to Careers to pay a bit."

"Oh," I look at my feet and look up and say, "Allies?"

But then he shakes his head, "I work alone."

I frown, knowing it'll be better if he sticks around, but I don't argue as he turns and heads into the forest, disappearing from sight. I sigh as I'm stuck there on the sand, not knowing what to do with my body dripping wet. And the cold doesn't help much either. So I move up into the forest, moving as far as I can until the slope becomes too much. I collapse on the ground, panting, and just wishing I could rid myself of the horrible scenes I had just seen. But I know I can't, and I know there are more of those to come.

So I scramble up another tree and lean back, just wishing and hoping that things might get better. But I know they won't.


	9. Bloodlust

Chapter 9: Bloodlust

My arm was healing well thanks to some herbs we found deeper in the forest. It was hard, though, trying to get through the slope. It wasn't steep, but it made it tiring. I now no longer had to wear a bandage over my arm, but I had to keep it steady.

Sky was in front of me, his pale blue eyes narrowed as he saw ahead. A thick fog surrounded us this morning. This was a couple of days after the first day. Apparently during the night time of the first day, two Careers were killed. We have no idea who did it, but whoever did must be strong. We'd have to stay away from them.

We really didn't know where we were going, but Sky figured once we got to the top of the large hill we could figure out what to do. The hill, though, was very large and long. We were near the top now, I could feel the slope getting steeper with each step and more rocks were building up around us.

"How long?" I gasp to him, out of breath.

Sky shrugs, "I don't know, soon I hope."

"Do you think anyone will be there?" I ask, hopeful that he says no.

But he just frowns and says, "It's possible, but I don't know."

I sigh; that hadn't been the answer I was looking for. But I shrug it off and keep going, knowing I have no choice. And Sky obviously is more experienced. He's about 16 years old, but still it seems like he's had experiences in these sort of situations. I wonder what his life was like back in District Three.

Finally, though, I see a peak up ahead. Both Sky's and my own pace speed up as we finally get to the top of the hill. At the top of this hill is a very large clearing with a boulder in the middle. I sigh with relief and collapse down, feeling as if I've made a great feat.

"Come on," Sky says going up to the boulder, "Let's see if we can see anything on top of that boulder."

I groan inwardly, just wanting to lie down and get some rest. But that's impossible here, and I know it. So I get up onto my tired legs and walk over. Sky is already up on the boulder and he helps me up, my arm still a bit weak.

When I scramble up and stand up, I gasp. The fog makes it quite an amazing sight. You can see the upper halves of the other hills, but where the river and the islands are it's covered by fog. It's a beautiful sight if it didn't mean that it gave us no insight into where to go.

I push my black bangs to the side. Raphael had my hair grow out longer so that my bangs now where just over my eyebrows and the back fell to the middle of my neck. I narrowed my dark blue eyes and tried to see if I could detect anything. So far, nothing.

Sky sighs and murmurs, "Can't see a thing thanks to the fog."

"We can always hang here," I suggest, "Wait till the fog goes away."

"Yeah, I guess so," He shrugs, "I just don't like the feeling of waiting in these sort of situations."

I nod, feeling that same shiver of fear I now always felt here. But something also felt weird, as if something, or someone, was watching us. I look around, trying to see through the lighter fog up here, but I can't detect anyone.

"What's wrong?" Sky asks, turning to me.

"Nothing, it's just I feel like someone's watching us," I whisper, taking ever precaution necessary.

Sky pauses, looking around, before saying, "Come on, let's find a place in the forest. It's too open here."

And right as he says that, a loud snarl rips through the air. We both freeze and look each other. What ever was there, it wasn't human. I grip my bow tightly and grab an arrow. I lift it up, putting the arrow in and reaching back with it. I narrow my gaze, watching, waiting, for something to come.

And then we see it. _It _is a very large wolf. Just the size of it, sends terror going through me. My dark blue eyes grow wide and I can hear Sky gasp behind me. We both know what could happen. Its claws glint and its teeth bare as it creeps forward. It's so large that I don't even think one arrow will work.

"Shoot it!" Sky hisses.

"Wait!" I snap, "I need to wait!"

"For what?" He growls, "Just _shoot it!_"

Finally, I shoot. The arrow cuts through the air and slices into the wolf's shoulder. It howls with rage and pain. It rises on its hind legs as it runs for us. Sky gives a scream as he pulls out his blade and throws it at it while I'm struggling to get a new arrow loaded.

The wolf snarls as it slices its side, but falls to the ground pathetically. Not it's even more enraged than before! I raise my arrow this time and shoot quickly, not bothering with timing or anything. It goes right through it's head and as quickly as it started, it ended just like that.

It let out one, strangled yowl before falling to the ground, lifeless. I breathe a sigh of relief, sliding down onto the ground. Sky follows, his pale blue eyes wide. We both stare at the dead creature, both surprised we brought it down.

"Well, on the plus side we have meat," I shrug.

Sky gives a weak laugh and says, "I thought you didn't eat meat."

My stomach growls in answer as I say, "I think I'm hungry enough to."

"We need to find water too," Sky says, frowning.

"I think the only water is at the river," I shake my head.

"We can always get it from the dew that the fog leaves," Sky says, then looks at me and continues, "Why don't you go find some water while I cut this thing up."

I just nod and walk away, hoping to find some water. I'd hate to go dehydrated, but yet be full.

Iris' POV

I finish up the last of my crackers, staring at the bag disappointingly. A couple of days had passed since that horrifying night, but no one had come near. I was, actually, starting to get lonely. I begged for a friendly person to arrive, like Sage or Nyla, but neither came. I just hoped I didn't see them in the sky tonight.

I look over at the nearby river, watching the water move along steadily around the heavy fog. I'm high up in a tree still, just a little ways from the river, but close enough so that it was still in sight. I sigh and lean my head back, watching the water move gracefully along the rocks. How could so many things here be so beautiful, and yet this could be the place where I die?

I shrug and close my eyes, knowing I should get some rest. I try to ignore the gnawing hunger in my stomach. The crackers weren't filling, I only had a sword and a dagger to try and hunt with, and I couldn't find any eatable berries. And I didn't even know how to hunt in the first place. I saw some fish in the river, but I had no idea how to do that.

Then, suddenly, I hear footsteps. I freeze, making sure that the foliage of the leaves covered me, before peaking down below. I see one of the District Four Tributes, Emily, walk by. Her short blond hair is a bit of a mess, but she looks ok. She caries and long stick and with that is tightly strung rope. She's also made a hook out of bark and put a small amount of meat on it. She must've made her own fishing rod!

That doesn't surprise me; District Four is famous for their Fishing. This place must feel right at home to her. I grit my teeth, trying not to let my annoyance show. But now I know, this is my chance to get some food.

I drop down from the branch after she gets to the waters edge. I move through the undergrowth and trees and hide just behind her, huddling in a mass of bushes. I watch her as she swings the ore into the water and waits. I start to get impatient after a while, and right as I'm about to leave, she pulls and a fish is hanging on the end.

I blink with surprise; it's a fairly good sized fish, about medium size. It would feed me well, and it would get rid of that horrible hunger in my stomach. And even though I've never tasted fish (and to be honest it doesn't look appetizing) I'm just that desperate to get some food I'll take anything.

Emily takes it off the hook and sets it down behind her before trying again. I know this is my chance, and though I don't want to steal her food, it's my only chance. So slowly, I creep out of my protection and over to her. She doesn't notice me, and I'm surprised she doesn't hear my heart pounding so hard and loud. I gulp, trying to steady myself, before edging closer.

Finally, I'm within reach. With a proud, smug smile, I reach and grab the slippery, wet fish. I grimace at its touch, but it'll do. I grip it strongly with two hands before backing away. Then she pulls out another fish and she starts turning around. I freeze and she freezes. She stares at the spot where the fish should be before lifting her gaze and meeting mine.

"Hey!" She exclaims jumping and racing towards me.

My gray eyes grow wide as I put the fish in only one of my hands and grip my sword tightly with my hand. I slash it towards her and she snarls, stopping in her tracks. I point the sword towards her as I back up. Finally when I reach the trees, I turn and run.

I can hear her footsteps behind me, but I'm faster and have some weapons. I run so fast that leaves whip against me and mud splashes all over me. But that doesn't stop me, no, something else does.

Suddenly, I hear a loud roar. I stop in my tracks and whip around. Even Emily has stopped and turned around. The earth begins to shake a bit, and right when I think it's an earthquake, I see it's much, much worse.

I gasp in horror as I see a large rush of water come straight towards us. I don't even have time to run before I'm swept off my feet and into the water. I scream as rain starts to pelt down on my face and the fish is lost in the water. I grip my sword tightly, knowing I can't risk losing it.

I try to keep my head above the water, but I can't stop it when a wall of water rises, and collapse right down on top of me.


	10. No End in Sight

Chapter 10: No End in Sight

Iris' POV

I could feel myself begin to wake from unconsciousness. My muscles ached and my body was covered in mud and soaked with water. Every part of my body hurt, especially my lungs that rose and fell slowly. I coughed up some water, my eyes still closed and each movement slow. I know if someone would come here now, I would definitely be dead.

Finally, I open my eyes. I'm higher up than where I was originally and everything's soaked with water. My sword is a little ways away from me, and I'm thankful I didn't loose it. I rub my pounding head as I sit up. I wonder how long I was unconscious for; it could've been hours or it could've been days.

I shake my head and look up at the sky. The cloudy skies are gone to be replaced by a night time sky with stars and a moon. I know it's not the real stars and moon, not in this arena, but it's nice to look it. It makes me feel peaceful, almost like home.

But I know I can't stay here for long, because I have no idea if someone's watching me or not. So I force myself up to my feet and drag myself over to my sword. I pick it up, everything on me wet except for my boots and jacket which are thankfully water resistant. But my pants and shirt aren't and my hair is a mess. But I don't bother with my hair, that's the least thing I'm worried about here.

Suddenly, I hear the anthem play. I look up at the sky and see some faces flash by. Emily, the one I stole the fish from, died in the flood as did Paul from District Seven. And when I count out how many people have died, there are 15 people left after a couple of days. I shiver at the thought, and I'm glad that I'm one of the people still alive. Only three more people to die until that's half of the Tributes gone. But I know that won't happen yet.

When the anthem stops and the pictures disappear, I know I have to keep moving. No matter how hungry, tired, and painful I am, I have to get going. And being reminded of my hunger just brings another hunger pain. I groan and wrap my arms around my stomach. How will I ever find food?

I shake my head and move on, my sword in hand. I really wish I had picked up one of those belts you keep your sword in, it'd be better than carrying it around all the time. But I'm not particularly worried about that. I need food, and fast.

I check the berries that grow around here, but none are edible. My stomach moans and I grip my sword harder when the pain comes in again. I shake my head and move on, desperate to find something, anything to eat.

I realize soon that I'm near the top of this hill. I didn't know the flood water had taken me so far. Suddenly, I see smoke. I smile, thinking to myself how stupid some people can be. I rush forward and see a clearing up ahead. A boulder is in the middle and the fire's beside it. The boulder blocks most of the smoke unless you're on my side.

I smile to myself when I see cooked meat by there. The fire is almost out and the meat is lying on the ground, just waiting to be taken. I don't care what type of meat it is, I just need it. I need it to survive.

I'm so desperate, that I just run out, my mouth waters and the pain in my stomach getting worse. Right as I get to the food, though, I hear, "Iris?"

Sage's POV

I stare in shock as I see Iris in front of me. She freezes, her small hands just inches away from the cooked meat from the wolf. Her left hand clutches a small sword, obviously made just for her. She looks awful, though. She's drenched in water and covered in mud. She's skinny and her gray eyes are wide with hunger and pain.

She slowly looks at me, her gray eyes now filling with shock. "Sage?" She gasps.

Then Sky rushes over. "What's going-" He stops talking, though, when he sees Iris crouched down by our food.

"Hey!" His fists tighten, "What are you doing?"

Her gray gaze hardens, "What do you think?"

"Sky…" I warn him. The last thing I want is to fight Iris.

Sky ignores me though, "That food belongs to us. So get out before I have to fight you."

But Iris just laughs emptily as she straightens up and holds her sword in front of her. "And who is armed here?" She scoffs, "Obviously not you."

He pulls out a blade while he tells me, "Grab your arrows."

I hesitate, and right in that split second, that small hesitation, something horrifying happens. Iris leaps forward, her gray eyes foggy and desperate, as her blade slices into Sky. He gasps and struggles back, dropping his blade, until he collapse.

"No!" I scream before jumping for my bow and arrows.

Iris realizes what she's done and she looks horrified. But only for a second before grabbing her blade out of a dying Sky and grabbing the left over meat. But I'm quick. I aim the arrow at her and release it. She gasps and dodges, missing it by a centimeter, as she falls to the ground.

I reload, filled with fury and revenge for Sky who is taking his final breaths beside me. I aim again, but she's already running into the trees and gone from my sight. I start to calm down a bit and I drop my bow, my arrows already slung around my back. I lean down beside Sky who is struggling to stay alive.

"It's going to be alright," I murmur to him, feeling hurt and betrayal deep within me, "you'll be safe soon."

Sky just slowly nods as he whispers, "Thank you Sage. Please, t-tell my parents…that I love them."

I nod, trying to keep myself from crying in front of them, "I will, I promise. I'll do my best to win this, for the both of us."

Sky just shakes his head as he whispers, "There is no winner here. For the one that leaves is always stuck here."

But I don't say anything to that, instead I just say, "Don't talk, try to stay here as long as you can."

He looks up at me with his pale blue eyes as he says, "S-stay with me."

"Of course," I force a reassuring smile on my face, "I'll stay with you till the end."

"Sage…" He whispers, his voice just barely audible, "I saved your life. You…you saved mine…let's call…" He gulps before continuing, "Let's call this even."

"No," I shake my head, "It'll never be even. Because you're dying in front of me, and I could've done something. I'll always take the blame."

_And Iris._

But he just looks at me and, with a shaky hand, he grabs my shirt as he whispers forcefully, "T-thank you f-for everything…Sage. D-don't," He shakes his head and gasps before continuing, "Don't blame Iris."

Then he lowers his head and releases his hand. He falls limp beside me and he let's out one shaky breath before closing his eyes. It only takes seconds for me to hear his canon go off.

I feel tears sting my eyes and my throat closes up. I grip his body, trying not to cry. He had felt like a big brother to me in these past couple of days and I had let him die. I had let _Iris_ kill him. I could feel the pulsing anger, hurt, betrayal, and pain run through me like blood through my veins.

And I wonder, how could I ever forgive her?

Iris' POV

I just run. That's all I do, I just run. Tears sting my eyes as I grip my sword, covered in Sky's blood, and the meat in either hand. I couldn't believe what I had done, why had I done that? I didn't mean to! But…but it was like a monster had taken over. A monster, so desperate and so deprived, it would do anything for the things it needed to survive.

That was the food they had and the fact that Sky would make Sage kill me. But after what I had done, maybe it would've been a good thing for me to die. I knew Sage would never forgive me, and for some reason that brought horrible, horrible pain and guilt with me. How was it possible that I had already ended the lives of two people in the arena?

And with that thought, I just collapsed. I curl up on the ground, the guilt so horrible that's all I can do. I ended the lives of two people here, Sky and Ash. They had families back in their homes; families who had watched me kill their sons. They must be in so much pain, they must hate me right now. I don't blame them, I hate myself for it too.


	11. The Pain of Death

Chapter 11: The Pain of Death

Sage's POV

I close my eyes and lean my head back as I rest on the fork of two branches. Two days had passed since Sky's death, and only one death had come besides Sky's. That was Cole from District Ten. So that left fourteen more tributes with ten already dead.

I knew that the Gamemakers must be planning something, something big. Two days had passed without anything exciting that I knew of, and the audience must be becoming bored. I clench my teeth in fury as I think about that. They're watching people struggle and die in front of them, they shouldn't be complaining about boredom.

And then I wonder what happened to Iris after she killed Sky. I could feel revenge for his death grip me like fire. I misunderstood her; I can't even believe I liked her at one point, that I wanted to be her friend. She must've been tricking me, tricking me all along, and then right when she gains my trust, she kills me. Or kills my companion.

My own fury dissolves the coldness of my body for a second. But when I'm reminded, I shiver as an icy breeze goes right through me. It had started to snow here, and I mean heavy snow. I wonder what the Gamemakers were up to by making it snow. What, would they bury us to death?

I snort at the possibility as I scrunch up, trying to stay warm. Thankfully, the tree I was in blocked most of the harsh snow from blowing towards me. But I was pretty sure I wouldn't freeze to death any time soon. I don't get it, though. This would never happen in real life. Two days ago there had been a flood and moist, warm weather. Now it was freezing cold. But, of course, this is the arena. I won't be surprised if it's boiling hot tomorrow.

After Sky had died two days ago, I headed down the hill. I was now near the middle, but you could still see the peak of the hill. There were a lot of rocks up there, except in that clearing. But still, if they were to fall, that would be pretty bad.

Then, suddenly, I hear a rustling in the bushes. I jump and pull out my bow, strapping in an arrow and pulling back, prepared. I see someone come out, looking around cautiously, their eyes narrowed as they tried to see through the blowing snow. I realize that it's Scott from District Nine. Never really liked him, he seemed too…bitchy.

I know I have to get him away, so maybe I can scare him off. I release my arrow so that it lands right next to him. He jumps before looking up at the tree, pulling out a dagger.

"Who's there?" He called, his brown eyes sparkling with fury.

I shrug and jump down. He looks a bit surprised to find me there, but that disappears as I lift up my bow.

"Alright," I say, "What do you have on you?"

"Like I'm going to give it to you," He snarls.

I shrug and say, "Your loss."

Then I release my arrow again. This time it goes into his arm. He howls in pain and clutches it before throwing is dagger at me with the good arm. I dodge and reload quickly, shooting another arrow that ends up in his leg. I don't want to kill him, and hopefully he'll get the hint. But, no, he insists on fighting.

He scrambles towards me, groaning in pain, as I release another arrow. It goes straight through his hand. He screams and falls to the ground. I know it won't kill him immediately, but I just feel so revengeful, taking out all my anger at Iris on him, that I don't even care.

I grab some berries I see beside me and put their juice on my next arrow. I aim and fire, having it go into his shoulder. He's screaming with pain now, his screams going over the howling wind. And it gets worse as the poison from the berries seeps into him. He rolls on the ground, moaning, groaning, just wanting it to end, but I just stand there.

Finally, his efforts weaken and he just whimpers slightly like a dog. Then his body goes still and his canon goes off. I don't feel satisfied though, and the guilt's horrible. But all that goes away once I hear a loud roar.

I look up as the ground begins to shake. I stare in horror as I see rocks and snow tumbling down towards me. It's a small avalanche; not as strong as the ones in the mountains, but strong enough to kill people.

I scream now as I try to scramble up the tree as it's barreling towards me. Scott's body is now covered in debris a little ways away as I struggle up onto the next branch. Rocks and snow are flying everywhere and I can barely see. And right as I think I'm going to be ok, I see something out of the corner of my eye.

After all the rocks have fallen, now a large wall of snow comes barreling towards me. My dark blue eyes widen and I don't even have time to react before it plummets into me. I'm slammed backwards into the snow, feeling its icy chill on my skin. Snow covers me and is all around as I'm swept down the hill. I struggle to stay above the surface, but more snow keeps piling on.

And just as quickly as it came, I start to fall into unconsciousness…

Iris' POV

I blink open my eyes to a warm sun. The day before, a large avalanche had come, but now it seemed that all the snow had melted. I sigh in relief as I look around. I'm clutching onto the branch that I had clung to when the avalanche came by. I'm by the river now, right on the shore actually, but no one had found me.

Apparently two tributes died in the avalanche, Samantha from District Five and Peter from District Six. I remember talking to Peter that day at lunch and I'm a bit sad about him being dead. He seemed nice.

And then I realize that now there are only eleven tributes left. Eleven tributes after one week. I don't know if that's good or bad. Bad for me because that means longer for me being stuck in here and more people to kill me, but that's also more than half the tributes killed in one week. I don't know if that's normal, usually it varies considering how strong the tributes are each year. Though, I have to say this is probably the longest the most people have lived. Maybe because people voted for the strongest people? Or if you were unfortunate like me, people just chose you randomly.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I'm starting to get hungry again, and now I have no clue what to eat. I sigh as I scramble down to the ground, hitting the soggy ground. I get closer to the water's edge and lean down, drinking some, before sitting up.

I could figure out how to fish, but the thing is, what could I use to fish? I sigh and move on, walking across the shoreline as I look at the water. I'm such a mess with dried mud all over me and my hair is gnarled and tangled. I've grown much skinnier also, so skinny that you could now see my ribs.

But I keep moving, dragging by sword behind me and my now nearly empty bag. All I have is my water bottle and dagger in there. But it's useful, so I have to keep it.

I keep walking along the shore until I stop, seeing something up ahead. By the water I see a body. I figure at first they're dead, but if they were then the body would've already been picked up. I put my sword out in front of me, just in case, as I near the body.

I gasp when I notice it's Sage. He seems fine with just a couple of cuts and bruises, but it seems like he was knocked unconscious. I frown, wondering if I should help him since he probably hates me now and that one of us will have to die soon, but I choose to help him.

I set down my sword as I drag his limp body up to the wet grass. After that I grab my water bottle and put some of the river water in it. I open up his mouth and put the water in, hoping that'll help him and get him to wake up. It worked, though I can't say it was for the best.

Sage's blue eyes flicker open and he narrows them in confusion. He looks around and rubs his head with his hand, obviously trying to figure out how he got here. Then he freezes, his gaze moving slowly to me and he jumps back.

"You!" He snarled, pulling out his bow and arrow which had been strapped to his back.

"Sage, relax," I say, slowly standing up and putting up my arms in surrender, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You killed Sky," He aims, "why should I trust you?"

"I didn't mean to!" I exclaim, "I was just so desperate!"

He snorts in disbelief.

I grit my teeth in fury as I snap, "Fine, kill me then. Do it, I dare you."

My heart pounds in my chest as I watch Sage and I secretly don't want him to kill me. I don't want to die, I really don't. But all he does is stand there, ready to fire, but not letting go of the arrow. Finally he groans and tosses his bow and arrow to the ground.

"God damn it," He mutters.

I sigh in relief and put down my arms, "Thank you."

"This still doesn't mean we're friends," He snaps at me.

I roll my gray eyes and say, "Of course not, one of us has to die, remember?'

He doesn't say anything to that.

I just sigh and say, "Look, can we be allies at least?"

"No," He shakes his head automatically.

I'm about to say something until I hear something whiz past my ear. I whip around and see Faith from District Eight staring at his. In her hands are smaller spears, more portable ones. She's aiming at me again and I scream, jumping for cover.

But it's too late. I scream in agony as the tip digs into my skin, cutting into my thigh. I fall to the ground, pain piercing me as I groan. The pain is horrifying, like a fire I can't put out. I toss and turn my head, just wanting it to end.

And it seems like I'll get that wish, for Faith aims again. And right as I think I'm about to die, to just get it over with, Sage shoots an arrow from behind me. Faith jumps away, but it's not enough to get her to run. She appears again and throws the spear at Sage.

Sage dodges it easily before aiming again and shooting. It misses again as Faith already ducks for cover before appearing again, her last spear in her hand.

"Use the…the…" I can barely talk the pain is so excruciating.

"What?" Sage strains to hear me.

"_Use the spears!_" I scream at him, my voice shrill and filled with pain.

"Oh!" He gasps, reaching for the spears that lay near him.

He reached back and threw one at Faith. She let out a squeak as she dodged. But she didn't come back this time, no, this time she ran. After her footsteps faded away, Sage turned to me and kneeled down beside me.

"How bad is it?" He asks.

"What do you think?" I hiss, "It's _horrible_!"

He nods and grips the spear that's sticking out of my thigh. It didn't go in too deep thankfully, but it still hurt like hell. I groaned and tossed my head back, closing my eyes tight. I could feel tears well up, but I refused to cry in front of him.

"This might hurt a bit," He murmurs as he grips it.

"Just do it," I groan, my muscles tensing.

Finally, he yanks out the spear and I gasp in pain. But the fiery pain seems to die off just to be replaced by a pulsing pain that goes through my entire thigh. I groan as it continues, getting worse whenever I move.

"Come on," He says as he drags me to my feet and puts my arm around his shoulders, ignoring my gasps of pain, "I know where we can stay."


	12. Doubts

Chapter 12: Doubts

Sage's POV

Iris and I huddle underneath a large foliage of leaves from multiple bushes. It's a nice place to hide where no one can see us, but it doesn't help when we have to make a fire. Iris is laid out, her face pale and a bunch of moss around her wound. It wasn't getting any better and I had a feeling it was starting to get infected. I tried to find as many herbs as I could, but there was only so much I could do.

She's tucked under my blanket that I found in Sky's supplies while I'm leaning against one of the branches of the bushes around us. There's an awkward silence hanging between us; well, maybe awkward for me, but not for her since she's trying to deal with the pain on her thigh.

But I'm worried that the Gamemakers will send something else on us after all, it's been a boring day with no deaths. They've had an avalanche and a flood, what else could they send on us to drive us together? A fire? I shiver at the thought.

"Hey," Iris finally speaks, her voice edged with the pain, "Can you hand me some water?"

"Sure," I hand her the water bottle she had been carrying. I had filled it with the water in the river and had to wait for the iodine to purify it.

She takes a couple of sips, a bit of color coming back to her face, before setting it down and saying, "So, why are you helping me? I killed your friend, and you seemed like you wanted to kill me before, so what gives?"

I'm surprised in myself when I laugh and say, "I honestly have no clue."

"There's eleven of us left after a week," Iris looks at me with those gray eyes, "if you had left me I would have surely died and you wouldn't have to think about another Tribute, and you wouldn't have to be thinking how you might have to kill me later on."

She's right; I could have avoided all of those.

"But, I'm glad," She continues, her gray eyes growing soft, "I wish we could have two tributes win, though. But if I die, I want you to win so that my family will be better off."

I look up at her, meeting her gaze, as I say, "You really care about them don't you?"

She nods solemnly, "I do. They're more than half the reason why I'm fighting so hard to stay alive, even if I have a small chance."

"This again?" I force myself to laugh, "You have a great chance."

Iris just shakes her head and looks out through the branches of our small camp. I sigh and lean back, closing my eyes. I know I have to sleep, and somehow the water in the river beside me seems to calm my mind…

"Sage! Sage!" I hear the desperate, high pitched screams of Iris.

I flash open my eyes and as I'm awake I'm brought on by a brilliant heat. Iris is lying beside me, her gray eyes wide with fear as she's trying to get to her feet. I look around, trying to figure out what's happening, but now I know. It's a fire.

I jump up and grab my stuff, shoving it in Iris' back pack before helping her to her feet. She stumbles and gasps as her wound begins to bleed again from the pressure. I know we don't have much time left, so I drag her out, ignoring her grunts of pain.

Right when we're out in the open, we see it. The walls of fire descending on top of us, driving right towards us. And even though we're by the river, we're not safe. Iris screams and I drag her by the hand as we run. She tries her best, but we're lagging and the fire's getting very close. Too close in fact.

We rush away from the river in an attempt to flee the fire. We run up the hill and I know the slope is hard on Iris who is already in severe pain by just walking. But we have to keep going. So I lead the way, trying to get away from the blistering heat and depending doom of the flames.

But then something happens. Iris screams and her grip on my hand loosens. I whip around see her on the ground, screaming in horror and pain as her jacket caught fire on her forearm. I leap forward, ripping the jacket off of her, ignoring the horrible pain that pierces my hands as I toss it to the ground and stomp on it, extinguishing the flames.

"Come on!" I yell dragging her up. I can see tears in her gray eyes from the pain she's in and I try to hide my own.

My hands burn like crazy from when I had to rip the jacket off of her, and it's even worse when she grips my hand and I haul her up. But it gets worse from there. The walls of fire seem to be inching closer to us, surrounding us. I can feel the fire catch on my leg, arms, chest, everywhere. It isn't as bad as my hands or Iris' arm, thankfully, for the fire goes out almost immediately.

I don't know how long we run and I know Iris can't go on for long. The smoke is getting horribly thick and both of us start coughing. I can feel my dinner start to rise and I have to stop before I start vomiting. My limbs are shaking and I can barely get to my feet while Iris is on the ground, only half conscious.

And when my body is racked again when I vomit another time, everything seems to stop. The fire stays where it is, not bothering to chase us anymore. But the clouds of smoke around us are still thick enough to kill us. We need to get farther away.

Iris knows this too, but when she tries to get up, she squeaks in pain and falls back to the ground. She looks even worse than before and I know I'll have to help her, even though I'm weak and feeble.

I force myself to my feet, ignoring the stabbing pains in my lungs from the smoke. I get her to her feet, but we only go fifty yards before she collapses again. I let her rest before we move on again. It takes us a long time, but finally we reach a clearing.

Iris collapses, groaning and moaning in pain while I slide down beside her. I take a bit of time, trying to restore my energy, before helping Iris over to one of the rocks. It's too open here, but I know Iris can't go any farther. She settles down and I take a quick look at her wounds.

"Ok," I say, "I'll have to undress you a bit."

"Just do it," She murmurs, her voice weak and soft.

I nod as I slide off her boots and pants. I flinch when I see her thigh. The spear tip went in deeper than I thought and was much bigger. There's a gash on her leg as long as my index finger. It's split open again from all the running, revealing an angry red. I'm thankful that there's no pus, but it's still pretty bad.

I dig into the backpack we have and find some of my previous herbs I had found. Stinging nettle was great for reducing swelling and moss was pretty good as a bandage. I crush up the nettle before forcing Iris to eat it. It works like regular medicine does by reducing swelling and I'm thankful for growing up in District 11.

Then I wrap some moss around it, hoping it'll soak up the blood and protect it. I help her get into her pants again, but I leave her shoes off. Now I turn to her arm. With her jacket gone I don't have to take anything off. I grit my teeth as I see the burn. It's a bright, inflamed red that thankfully hasn't gone down to the bone. I don't know what to do except some things I have might help soothe it. So I chew up some of the herbs and rub it on. I ignore her gasps of pain, but then she sighs a little as it cools off.

"Do you have anything else?" I ask her.

"I have some burns," She replies, her voice a little stronger, "but they're not nearly as bad."

"Show me where," I tell her.

She had one on her ribcage (I'm quite surprised by how skinny she is) and one on her hand. But they were pretty minor; I'm still worried about her arm and leg. But my wounds aren't as bad, so I apply some of the herbs to mine before setting up camp.

I know it's a pretty open area and probably not safe, but it's all we have. We'll rest for the night before moving on. I put the blanket over Iris as she settles down on the ground. She rests her head on my lap as I hold her hand. I don't know why, but I like her closeness and I'm hoping I'm comforting her a little bit.

"Why did they do this?" She whispers suddenly.

"What? The fire?" I ask.

She nods.

"Because the other two times failed," I answer, sighing before continuing, "They've been trying to get us closer so that there's more action. But with the districts choosing us, most of them choose smarter people and stronger people, which is why after one week there's still eleven of us left. The flood they tried to get us to move closer, but that only spread us out because too many people got caught in it. The avalanche did the same thing. Fire was their only option now."

"And I bet it worked," Iris murmurs.

"Probably," I say, "hopefully no more 'natural' disasters will happen."

"No," Iris shakes her head, "now that we're closer, there will be more blood spilled."

I nod, "They want to get rid of us before the fun comes and the Career turn on one another."

Iris is silent for a moment before saying, "Sage, I don't think I'm going to make it through this one. If I die…please win it for us."

"You're not going to die," I look her straight in the eye, my dark blue eyes fierce, "Don't even think that. Ok? I'm not going to let you die."

Iris just looks at me as if she wants to argue, but for once she just agrees saying, "Alright, Sage."

"Good, now go to sleep," I murmur.

She nods and soon enough, she's deep in sleep as I watch beside her, seeing her small, skinny body rise and fall slowly from breathing.


	13. It Will Never End

Chapter 13: It Will Never End

**A/N: Now I know that you have been reading this in Sage's and Iris' Point of Views, but I'm going to change it up a bit and have it be in Iris' older brother's, Jay's, point of view and Sage's older sister's, Millie's, point of view for a bit. Just so you know what's going on back home. Also, please review!**

Jay's POV

I sit watching in horror as I see Iris scream and a spear slice open her thigh. She falls to the ground and Sage pulls out his bow and arrows. My heart pounds in my chest as Thimble and Rose cuddle close to our father and I. They're shaking with fear as they see their older sister on the ground, her blood spread out while Sage tries to save her.

Sage's family is with us too. They have a bit of a better TV so they brought it with them. We will sometimes go into the square to watch it with the rest of District 11, but this time we didn't. I'm glad; I don't think I would be able to handle watching my sister in pain with the people who choose her to go in there.

Millie, Sage's older sister, is cuddled up on the couch with my little brother, Thimble, in between us. My father is at the other end, trying to comfort Rose while Sage's mother and father, Lily and Jack, hold each other close. Jack I know was never close to his son, but I think he regrets it now.

"_Use the spears!_" I hear my sister scream out, her voice shrill and high pitched with pain.

"Oh!" Sage gasps as he reaches for one of the spears on the ground and chucks it at Faith.

Faith dodges it, but she doesn't come back this time. Our family waits, holding their breaths, but when Sage leans down beside Iris, we know it's clear. But I'm still holding mine, waiting to see if my little sister, only of 12 years old and voted by her own District in her first reaping, will survive this wound.

"This is going to hurt a bit," Sage murmurs, holding the spear with his right hand.

"Just do it," Iris groans, her head tossed back and her eyes closed. The camera zooms in on when Sage is pulling it out, so we get to see the full wound.

Iris gasps and clutches her leg as more blood comes out. I shiver, never knowing what kind of pain she must be in. I wish I could be there to help her, to protect her, to make sure she got home, but I wasn't chosen by my District. No, Sage was.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" Rose whispers, her voice muffled a bit by our father's clothes. Her face is buried into his side.

"Of course she is," I try to force the doubt and worry out of my voice as I stroke my little sister's head, "she's strong, she'll survive."

Millie smiles at her and says, "Sage will make sure she lives."

Rose looks a little more relieved and she tucks her face back into my father's jacket.

Millie's POV

We're in the square this time with all of the other District 11 people. Well, not all of them, District 11 is so large this is only a small portion. But, my father figured we would need their support.

_What support?_ I think angrily, _they sent my brother into this!_

Iris' family is beside mine and Jay is holding his little sister, Rose, on his shoulders. Since we're the families of the tributes, we are put in chairs facing the screen. Jay sets Rose down next to him and sits next to me. He smiles sadly, but also reassuringly, at me before turning his gaze to the screen.

Nothing happened during the nighttime, and I don't know if that should be good or bad. It's almost dawn and I know something bad will happen, they wouldn't have dragged us out here for any other reason. And I was right.

I hear a scream and at first I think it's from one of the Tributes on TV, but then I realize it's me. Sage grips my right hand in his left as I see a large fire erupt from out of no where. I see the other Tributes' fear and they start to run, trying to grab everything. The Careers see it also, but they are safe and on the island with the Cornucopia.

"Sage! Sage!" I hear Iris scream and they're obviously shooting them now. Jay's grip becomes tighter.

Sage wakes up and at first he's confused, but then it dawns on him. He jumps to his feet and gathers their supplies before helping Iris up. But she can barely walk.

"Come on!" Sage yells, grabbing Iris' left hand before hauling her outside.

They go to the other Tributes for a bit, giving me a bit of relief from watching my brother and Iris. Part of me thinks he should ditch her, he would be much safer and could run faster, but he's too loyal, too caring. Sage would never do that to Iris, even if she did kill Sky.

They pick up with them running. Iris is limping and her face reflects the pain she cannot hide. I shiver, thinking of how much it must hurt her. They take a close up shot of her leg which is now starting to bleed. I can't feel my hand anymore because Jay is squeezing it so much, but that's ok.

Then I hear Iris scream and she's on the ground. Her jacket has caught on fire and flames are burning into the skin on her forearm. Thimble hugs his father, not able to watch, while Rose climbs up on Jay's lap and buries her head in his neck. With a shaky arm, he wraps it around her, but I can still feel his arm tremor as he holds my hand.

To my relief, Sage is ok but rips the jacket off of Iris. He shouts in pain, but stomps it out with his foot. He grabs Iris' hand and hauls her up, ignoring her own shout of pain. He drags her as she limps along, and I don't know how far they have gone or for how long until the flames finally stop chasing them.

Iris collapses on the ground, her wounded arm revealed. They take a close up and I flinch. Her forearm is burned severely with an angry red color. The flesh is burned, but thankfully you can't see the bone. Jay's shaking more fiercely now, but he steadies himself as I squeeze his hand reassuringly (or I think I did since I can no longer feel my hand).

"They're safe now," Jay murmurs, almost trying to encourage himself it seems, "Iris just has to fight through the pain."

Iris' POV

When I wake up, the first thing I wake up to is the unbearable pain. I groan, never feeling so much pain in my life. And even though Sage told me I wasn't going to die, I still think I am. Even though throughout the arena I doubted my abilities and figured I was going to die anyways, now I actually know I probably will. I don't like the feeling.

Sage blinks open his eyes, in the exact position where I left him. He looks down at me and smiles reassuringly. I'm really glad he's here beside me.

"Now what?" I ask, trying to sit up. I'm better then I was and I manage to lean against the rock.

"I need to check your wounds," He says, throwing the blanket off me and already taking off my pants.

I look down at my leg and sigh in relief when I see a little improvement. The swelling has gone down and it actually looks like it's starting to heal. He helps me back into my pants again and now turns to my arm. It's a bit more depressing than my leg. It hasn't healed much and the angry red color is still there along with the pain. My other burns are, thankfully, starting to heal.

Sage just sighs and leans back saying, "I don't know what to do for that. I don't think there's anything here."

"Maybe Jake will send us something," I murmur, "I'm sure we have sponsors."

"Maybe," Sage frowns, "I haven't gotten anything from him."

"Neither have I," I sigh and lean my head back.

"Or," Sage sits up, "Maybe he's saving up on something. You know, a lot of things are pretty expensive, maybe it's something we really need?"

I just nod, trying to do my best not to express the amount of physical and maybe also a little emotional pain I'm in. I have no idea what my family must be thinking at home, so I give as much effort as I can to appear somewhat better. But Sage just smiles and takes my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze with his. He's about to let go, though, until I grip his hand harder.

He flinches from the burns on his hands, so I say, "Sorry."

Sage just smiles a bit and keeps his hand in mine as he sits down beside me. I like the closeness of him and the touch of his skin, I can't deny it. I try and force that thought that one of us, or both of us, will die in this arena away from my mind as he wraps his other arm around me.

I close my eyes and lean my head against his shoulder, feeling just for a moment that I'm home. But that goes away quickly when I feel the pain of my wounds return. And then I think of what would happen to me if Sage died and the emotional hurt that racks my body is almost too hard to deal with. I remember that all of Panem is watching, so I get rid of the thought.

"Sky told me something when he was dying," Sage finally murmurs and I'm surprised he's actually talking about Sky's death to me when I was the one who killed him.

"What did he say?" I ask, a bit afraid.

"Well, he said two things that really stuck in my mind," Sage begins, "One, was that when I told him I would win this for both of us, he just said, 'There is no winner here. For the one that leaves is always stuck here.'"

"Do you know what that means?" I ask, completely confused.

Sage shakes his head, "Not a clue."

"Well, what was the other thing?" I dare to ask.

Sage pauses for a second before saying, "He said, 'Don't blame Iris'."

I hesitate before saying, "And do you blame me?"

"At first I did," Then he looks down at me with his dark blue eyes, "But now I can't."

I smile and murmur, "I'm glad."

He just kisses my forehead before looking at me and saying, "Go back to sleep, you need your rest."

"Shouldn't we be moving?" I ask.

But Sage just shrugs and says, "Rest first, then we'll move."

And for once, I actually oblige. I settle down and rest my head on his lap and quickly falling asleep with Sage by my side.

**A/N: I know, not the most interesting chapter, but I figured you should see what was going on back in District 11 and how Sage's and Iris' bond is growing closer and closer, but also with the other Tributes coming closer and closer too. Please review!**


	14. Love and Death

Chapter 14: Love and Death

Sage's POV

"Come on, we have to keep going," I murmur to Iris as I help her through the trees.

"Easy for you to say," She grumbles as she limps along.

I just laugh and pull her along. She isn't limping as badly and her leg wound is healing now. Her burn on her arm isn't getting much better though, but it's just barely starting to heal. Thankfully, it's not on her sword arm so she can still use her sword and knives pretty well.

No one had died in the fire, but now there are still eleven people left. It's getting into the second week now and I'm sure that the people back in the Districts and the Capitol are shocked that this many people have survived for this long. Usually after one week there's only around eight of us left and they'd be interviewing our families.

The Gamemakers can't really do much, they've already driven us together, but we're making an effort to stay away from the other people. There will only be time before a large fight happens. The Careers are safe in the island the Cornucopia is on while the rest of us are stuck somewhere close together.

Iris and I just keep walking through the forest. I really hope that we get something for her leg, at least, because it's slowing us down a bit. And right when Iris asks if we can rest, I see something fall from the sky. I give an excited hoot and reach up as I recognize the silver parachute. I rip open the tiny box that's about the size of my hand and take out what's inside.

Confusion hits me at first. I look at what I have in my hand and it seems to be a capsule of some sort. I shake it a bit and hear a liquid swish around.

"What is it?" I ask as I hand it to Iris who is lying on the ground.

She takes it in her small, olive-skin hands and turns it around and around. I notice that Iris and I don't look that different. We both have slightly tanned skin, but we're not nearly as dark as some people get in our district. Our skin is like the skin people have in District 12 up in the Seam. And then Iris has gray eyes while I have dark blue. The only thing that's a major difference is that I have very dark brown, or black, hair while she has a dirty blond.

"I think it's medicine for my leg," Iris says as she unscrews the top and a needle comes out.

I shiver and say, "Do you have to put it in your wound?"

"I think so," Iris frowns and says, "You'll have to do it, I can't."

"What makes you think I can? I hate needles," I say, but take it in my hands.

I fill the needle up with the liquid until there's no more left in the capsule. Iris pushes her pants down so that the wound is revealed. I grit my teeth and stab it into where the spear went into her skin. Iris gasps in pain as I push the liquid into her body and take it out.

"Did you have to do it so hard?" She growls at me, grabbing some nearby moss and pressing it down on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry," I confess, "I've never done it before."

"Obviously," She mutters.

"Let's rest for a bit," I suggest as I sit down beside her, "Let the medicine kick in."

"It already is," Iris murmurs, "I can feel the pain in my leg go away."

"It must be numbing it also," I figure as I lean back.

There's a bit of silence before Iris murmurs, "Thanks Sage."

I just shrug and look at my hands saying, "No problem."

"Well, while we're resting, I think I'm going to sleep for a bit," Iris murmurs as she settles down in the grass, "The medicine is making me drowsy."

"You do that," I whisper.

I watch as she quickly falls asleep and I hold my hand in hers, ignoring the slight pain from the burns on my hands. I rub the skin on her hand with my thumb, feeling its rough texture. She has a couple of scars already from the arena and the bleeding has stopped on her leg.

I'm memorized, really, by how beautiful she looks when she's sleeping. Even when she's awake she's beautiful. I remember after the Reaping I always thought of her as a little girl, a little girl who shouldn't belong in this place, but now I no longer see that. She's only two years younger than me, I know, and though she's small and the youngest, she doesn't act like it.

I stroke her hair with my hand as I watch her sleep. She tucks closer to me so that her body is pressed against mine. I could fall asleep like this, with my arms wrapped around her and herself so close to me. But the reality of the Games comes back to me, and I realize that only one of us can survive.

_I hope it's Iris, _I think. _She deserves to live. _

Iris' POV

I start to wake from the fogginess of the drug. The pain in my leg is completely gone, but I still feel the pulsing hurt from my arm. I open my gray eyes and see that I'm in the same place as I was. I'm closer to Sage and he has his arms around me. He smiles when he sees that I'm awake and I don't know why, but I smile back.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask, sitting up slowly.

"Not long," He replies, "Maybe an hour."

"We should get moving," I struggle to my feet and am surprised that there's only a slight tingle of pain coming from my leg.

"Does it hurt?" Sage asks, his dark blue eyes flickering with concern.

"Barely," I shrug.

I dare and take a look at my wound. I'm relieved to see that it's practically closed up and healed. It'll leave a very noticeable scar, but that's alright. Whatever was in that medicine did a miraculous job.

"Thank you, Jake," I sigh before pulling up my pants and standing up straighter.

"How about your arm?" Sage glances at my right arm. I'm now glad I'm a lefty or else I wouldn't be able to defend myself as well.

I glance at it and see that it has healed a bit thanks to the drugs, but it's still that angry red color. At least the swelling has gone down. I just sigh and shrug.

"It'll heal eventually, and it's not that bad just when I exert myself," I say.

Sage nods, but he just stands there, staring at me. I stare back, puzzled by the look in his eyes and how tense he is.

"Something wrong-" I barely finish before his lips meet mine.

I have never been kissed before, but I know that this is a kiss in a life time. I'm shocked at first, but when his lips press against mine, I feel something bolt through me. Almost like lightning and I can't help myself when I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back.

This feeling is so exhilarating and so breath taking and my skin tingles as he wraps his arms around my waist. I press closer to him and he presses close to me. The slight pain in my leg and the stronger pain in my arm suddenly disappear and so does my surroundings. All I can feel is Sage, his lips against mine, his arms around me, his breath on my skin, all sending me into a complete happiness I have never felt before.

He stops for a moment and looks at me. His breath caresses my cheek and his arms are still wrapped around me, but his dark blue eyes are taking on a serious look. A look as we know that only one of us can come out alive. But I barely think about that, and I don't even care. For right now, I don't even care about anything except Sage.

I reach forward and touch my lips to his. The lightning bolt goes through me again, through my skin, my hair, my lips, my blood, and finally my heart. My heart beats wildly; it has never beaten this fast even when I was in the gravest danger in the arena. But the arena is another world to me; Panem is off on another galaxy, all it is, is Sage and me. There's only a slight reminder in the back of my mind that remembers that probably the whole country is watching us make out, but I don't care and I barely even think of it before my thoughts are surrounded my Sage.

I don't know how long we stand there kissing, our bodies entwined and our hearts beating as one, but finally we both pull away. He holds me and smiles, a real smile, the first time that he has been truly happy since we have been picked to go into the Games. And I smile too; I can't even wipe the smile of my face because I'm just so happy. My heart is still beating rapidly and my hands are shaking a bit, but the emotions that soar through me are wonderful.

"Wow," He whispered, still so close that I can feel his breath on my skin. It makes me shiver.

I laugh weakly, still trying to recover from the kiss, "Yeah. I never thought that would…um, why?"

He just shrugs and says, "I don't know, I just felt like it was the right time."

"It was," I murmur as I rest my head on his chest.

He leans his head downward and kisses the top of my head and I smile, hearing his heart beat as I rest my head against his chest. We stand there for a bit, and it's finally the call of a mockingjay that snaps us back into reality.

"Was that a warning call?" I ask, leaning back so that we're a bit farther apart.

"I think so," He steps back, but he holds my hand in his, "We better go check it out, or get away from whatever it was."

"Wait," I say as I head towards a tree, "You wait down here and I'll climb up to see what's going on."

He nods and lets go of my hand. I'm a little sad, not having his reassuring touch, but I climb up the tree anyways. The tree's a bit tough on my hands, but I make it up. I leap from branch to branch with skill from climbing so many trees back in District 11. Since I was smaller I could scour the trees quicker in search of the fruits that hung there. I finally get to the top and steady myself on the branch.

I now see what the mockingjay had warned us about. A cannon goes off and I soon see a plane from the Capitol appear. It lifts a body that I can just barely recognize because it's close enough. I recognize it as Melissa, one of the Careers from District One.

I scramble down the tree and land beside Sage who looks at me expectantly.

"It must've heard the plane," I explain, "Because someone died."

"I heard the cannon," Sage nods, "Who was it?"

"Melissa," I answer, "District One."

"She's a career," Sage narrows his eyes in confusion, "I wonder how she was killed."

"I don't know," I shake my head, "But whatever it was, we better get away from it."

Sage's POV

Iris and I settle down among a fork between two branches. The tree was the only safe place to be, and we knew we couldn't go back to the river where Melissa was killed, so we settled down there.

The night soon comes and it gets cold. Since Iris lost her jacket in the fire, I give her mine as we settle down under Sky's blanket. I wrap my arms around her as she sets her head down on my chest. I smile a bit to myself, glad that she's here with me and that I got the chance to know her, to love her. Is it love? I think so, I think I fell in love with her ever since the Games started, but I would never let myself believe it.

"I hear the anthem," Iris whispers.

I look up at the sky as I hear the anthem also and see the Capitol seal. Melissa's picture floats in the sky before disappearing again. I sigh in relief and hope that one death will keep the audience busy for a while so we can have some rest.

"So that's ten of us left," I murmur.

Iris nods, "Daniel from District Twelve was killed in the bloodbath in the Cornucopia along with Megan from District Nine, May from District Ten, and Lucas from District Eight."

"I killed Megan," I sigh, "that's how I got my bow and arrows."

"Don't feel too guilty," Iris laughs a bit, "I killed Ash."

"Did you kill Melony too?" I ask, "They were killed at the same time. Sky and I were worried someone else killed them."

"Paul killed Melony, he saved my life," Iris sighs, "I asked him to be allies but he refused. He died in the flood."

"So did Emily from District Four," I murmur, "and then Sky was killed."

Iris flinched at that, but she continued on, "Yes, and then the avalanche came. Samantha from District Five and George from District Four were killed in that."

"And then Cole from District Ten and now Melissa," I add.

"That's it then," Iris pauses before continuing, "So that means for Districts Ten, Nine, Five, Four, and Three all of their Tributes are killed. Two, Six, and Eleven are the only ones who have both Tributes. The rest only have one Tribute left."

"That's still a lot," I frown, "and we're already in the second week."

"Don't worry," Iris settles down as she begins to drift off, "we can make it."

I just nod and once she's asleep I whisper, "I hope you're right."


	15. Trapped

Chapter 15: Trapped

Iris' POV

I grunt with pain as I hang from a branch with my burnt arm. Sage is below, scrambling down as I make my way to the ground. I let go and land on the ground, wincing a bit from my bad leg, but at least I can walk and run normally now. Sage lands next to me and smiles, taking my hand in his.

"Which way?" He asks, looking around the forest.

I sigh and say, "I wish we could just stay up in that tree…"

Sage smiles at me as he wraps his arms around me, his breath caressing my skin. I smile, loving how close he is, loving his touch; I could just stay like this forever. But I know I can't and I try and ignore the fact that only one of us is able to come out alive.

_I hope it's him._

"We could," He says, his voice light, "if you want."

He leans forward and kisses me on the lips and I stand there, kissing back. I want to continue, but I know better. I lean back and smile at him sweetly.

"No, we need to leave," I separate from him, but still grip his hand, "maybe we might find something for my arm and your other burns."

"Mine aren't that bad," Sage shrugs and looks at my arm worriedly, "But we need to get something for that arm of yours."

I sigh and say, "The pain's fine to deal with."

"That's not the point," He shakes his head, "you need it to heal."

I glance down at my arm which isn't as inflamed as before. The angry red color is starting to diminish, but it still isn't good. It only hurts real bad if I'm using my arm, but besides that there's only a continuous pain which I've grown use to. I really wish Jake would send us something.

"We'll just work with what we've got," I say as I start to move, "That's all we can do."

"Unless Jake sends something," Sage murmurs, "But I don't know why he's holding off."

"He has a reason," I say, "Maybe something might happen, that's why he's laying off."

Sage just gives me a doubtful look, but doesn't say anything else as we move through the forest. Suddenly, I hear something behind me. I freeze, the hair on my neck standing up. Something is terribly wrong.

Sage stops beside me, glancing at me with a confused expression. Slowly I turn around and am met with a horrible fate. Wolves. But not regular wolves, no, these look like half wolves and half cheetah. There's only one word for them.

"Mutts," I hiss under my breath.

Sage's body goes stiff as I pull out my sword slowly from my belt and he pulls out his arrow. He let's go of my hand and I grab my dagger. He nods to the knife in his own belt and I take that as well.

They inch closer to us, snarling and growling with their lips curled in a snarl. They'll be much faster than us, and very deadly, so we only have one choice. Fight.

I whip Sage's knife at the first Mutation I see. Direct hit; it slams right into its heart. But that makes the others angry. They pounce towards us as Sage let's go of his arrow and I throw my dagger. My arm burns with a horrible pain that I force to ignore. Thankfully I don't have to throw any longer so I start to use my sword.

One of them leaps towards me, claws outstretched like a cats. I roll away, slicing its side open with my sword. It howls in pain as I finish it off, stabbing it in the chest. It falls to the ground and I see Sage release another arrow into the heart of a Mutt. Be he is quickly losing arrows and he only has five left.

I turn around and slam my sword down, using both hands, onto the back of another Mutt. It snarls in pain and slashes out its claws. I shout in pain as I feel them rake across my back with such intensity it nearly makes me faint. With now my arm and back burning with pain, I know that we need to get out of here.

"Sage!" I call, seeing him using the knife from before to stab one of the mutts. His side is bleeding and I can tell that he's trying his best to keep it from bleeding too badly.

He turns when I call his name and I slice my sword into another Mutt. More are coming and I know we have to run to survive. There's no other way and we can't fight them all. Sage stabs another Mutt as do I but another one always replaces it. It's impossible.

"Run!" I scream at him.

He nods as we both charge away from the Mutts. They howl and run after us. I try not to collapse from the horrible pain in my back that just gets worse as I run. I can feel the blood slowly pouring down from my back and I know that I must be leaving a blood trail. Sage, too, is bleeding from his side wound.

I push myself faster as I hear the pounds of their feet catching up to us. They're part cheetah, so they must be faster than normal wolves. Just what we needed. But what we do need is something to distract them, to keep them occupied. A thought occurs to me.

"Sage!" I scream at him over the howling.

"What?"

"Do you have any meat?" I call.

"Yeah, why?" He's panting now and losing energy, we need to do this quickly.

"Throw it at them!"

Figuring out my plan, he grabs the back pack from his shoulders and opens it before tossing the entire thing back. I look back to see that the Mutts have stopped and start sniffing it, taking out the meat that had been in there. So much for the backpack and food, but oh well. We're alive.

Once we're out of sight, I slow down and after a little bit, Sage collapses on the ground. He grabs some nearby moss and presses it against his side, his breaths quick and uneven. I groan from the blistering pain in my back and my arm. I collapse down beside him, careful not to lean back on anything.

"Did they get you?" He gasps.

I nod, "On my back, hurts like hell but I'll live."

"Let me look at it," He offers.

But I shake my head, "Rest first, it can wait."

He nods reluctantly and leans back as I take his hand in his. The adrenaline rushing through my body begins to simmer down and my hands stop shaking. I try to reach around to wear the Mutt clawed me on my back, but it's too large of a cut. I can tell just by the pain that it's probably going across my back. I'll just have to live with it.

"How many arrows do you have left?" I ask after a bit.

Sage checks slowly and murmurs, "Three."

"Keep the knife," I say, pushing it towards him, "You need something to defend yourself with."

He nods and murmurs, "Alright, thanks."

We rest for a bit before I force myself to my feet and say, "We should get going, we don't know if the Mutts will come back."

Sage sighs and nods, struggling to his feet. The bleeding has stopped on his side so he tosses the moss away as he begins to walk. I put my hand in his as we walk in silence, too much in pain to speak. I'm just glad Sage is here with me, so that I wouldn't have to have dealt with that alone.

_I would've surely died_, I figure silently.

Suddenly, we come to a clearing. I freeze right as we come to it, just at the edges of the trees. I see the most horrifying thing we could have run into, even worse than the Mutts, the fire, the avalanche, or the flood.

In the clearing, a large amount of Tributes are circled around it, all waiting to strike.


	16. A Living Nightmare

Chapter 16: A Living Nightmare

Sage's POV

I stand stiff beside Iris, my hand in hers, as I see a group of Tributes circling each other, and now us. Their weapons are facing towards their opponents and their faces drawn with stress, hunger, and desperation. I don't see any Careers among this, just us and Nyla and Peter from District Six, Dawn from District Seven, Faith from District Eight, and Sabine from District Twelve.

I release Iris' hand and load my bow with an arrow, raising and ready to aim. Iris pulls out her sword, her gray eyes sparkling with strength and courage. I can only hope that both of us, if not then Iris, make it out of this alive. This was what the audience was waiting for, what the Gamemakers were planning for, and why so many things have been driving us together. This is where it will come to.

No Careers are needed for this to be bloody and gory. Just what the audience wants, right? Enough action even though they're seeing human beings killed. And children are here none the less. I purely hate the Capitol now, and the Districts, for choosing us to enter this horrible thing.

Adrenaline pumps through me and I can feel my strength rise inside of me. The pain in my side from the Mutts seems to disappear as I ready myself for battle. No one has moved yet, waiting for the first one to dare it. I only have three arrows left, and after that I'll have to work with just the knife I have and hand-to-hand combat. But I'm determined to protect Iris at all costs.

I glance at Iris, my fellow District 11 Tribute, my ally, the love of my life, and I know what I have to do. She looks at me, sword drawn in her left hand while her right arm hangs at her side and her back bleeds from the cut from the mutts. She nods just a tiny bit, enough for me to know that this needs to start, to get this over with. So I turn my head back to the others and shoot.

Right as my arrow leaves my bow, chaos begins. A scream of pain erupts from Dawn as the arrow pierces her neck. After that, the scream turns into many and instead of pain it's courage and battle cries. I stay where I am, loading in another arrow, as to my horror, Iris races in, attacking the first one on sight.

She's battling Faith from District 8. That doesn't surprise me, she was the one who had injured Iris before. I reach back my arrow and release it as it drives into Faith's leg. She screams in pain and fury as Iris slices her sword down her back. She'll be gone in no time.

But right when I'm about to release my last arrow, I feel something slam against me. My bow and quiver fall to the ground next to me as Peter from District Six stands over me. He has a trident in his hand and his blue eyes are sparkling with the heat of the battle. To think we had talked during lunch after Training.

I kick out my foot, slamming it into his groin. He shouts with both fury and pain as I get back to my feet. I run from him, hoping he won't follow. I try and look for Iris but she is lost in the battle. I can just tell how the audience is having a field day with this; no doubt they may send something else on us. And then I see something farther in the forest.

The Careers.

Of course they'd want to join the battle, even if there are only three of them left. They give a battle cry as they lunge in, weapons drawn towards us. I pull out my knife and slice it across Kellie's back as she races by. She snarls something and whips around, her eyes blazing with vengeance.

"Nice to see you again, rat!" She snarls, "Looks like you'll pay for that cut in my leg."

"Not yet!" I shout back.

She jumps towards me, a blade ready, as I roll away. I give the opportunity to slice open her leg, the same one that Sky did to her when she nearly killed me. I smile with satisfaction as I kick out my foot, aiming it right into her new cut. She screams and leaps towards me.

Her hands find my neck and I stumble back as I feel my air cut off. Thankfully, though, I'm bigger and stronger than her. I struggle to get out of her grip, but after many failures, I finally elbow her in the gut. She gasps and leans forward, gripping her abdominal area as I race away from her.

I hear her shout something at me, but it's covered by the sounds of the fight. I dodge people as I try to make it to Iris. Maybe we can make it out with no one noticing and leave each other to die. It'd be a perfect way, if only I can find her. But my plan soon falters.

Peter is in front of me again, this time his trident is gone to be replaced by a sword. He grins at me devilishly as he leaps towards me. I dive away, slashing my knife across his ankle. He screams and whips around, slicing his sword down my arm. I shout and kick him away, trying to get to my feet.

He stumbles back as I scramble to my feet. Now's the opportunity to free him of his weapon. I whip out my hand and slam it against his. Peter's sword (or whoever's it was before he stole it) falls to the ground and he aims his fist into my gut. I grunt as I feel the air knocked out of me and I step back.

Peter dives for his sword as I start to recover. I straighten up and meet him face to face. Adrenaline rushes through me and my energy rise, but that all diminishes soon enough. With a smug smile he reaches forward and the blade cuts deep into my skin. I gasp and clutch my stomach where he stabbed me. He yanks out his weapon and I feel my body jerk with it. I stumble back as I start to feel everything die out.

I crumble down to the ground, my back against the cool, blood covered grass. I struggle to breathe, to do anything, but I can't. My mouth gapes as I try to take in air and my right arm struggles out, as if to grab on to something, but it soon falls limp beside me. My body starts to go numb, but the deep wound in my stomach just gets worse. I feel my blood pump out of me and my organs begin to shut down. The pain just becomes horrible to the point where I know this is the end.

_I'm dying._

Iris' POV

My sword clashes with Zach's as I battle him. He moves this way and that and I follow him every step of the way. There's no way he can pass me, and I'm just about to deliver the death blow, when I see something out of the corner of my eye.

I turn my head as I pause from battling the hardened Career and to my horror, I see Sage fall slowly to the ground. Peter withdraws his weapon; it's covered with Sage's blood. I feel like everything has stopped around me as I see the love of my life fall to the ground. He reaches out his right arm as if to grab hold of something, but it soon falls limply to the ground.

_He's dying._

Forgetting all about Zach, I race away. He doesn't even try to follow me as a new opponent appears before him. Fury, pain, and determination propel my feet forward. My mind is clouded with so many emotions as I drive my sword into Peter's back and withdrawing it, killing him quickly. He falls to the ground as I sink down beside Sage.

"Sage…Sage!" I shake him, desperate for something.

His dark blue eyes flutter and he takes in a shaky breath. I start to see him close his eyes as I begin to loose it.

"Sage, no!" I scream, my voice filled with horror, pain, heartbreak, and love, "No, don't leave me! Don't leave me! Please, no!"

I shake him again, his eyes just barely opening before closing again. I can feel tears well up in my eyes and my throat close. My hands are shaking so hard and all I can feel is the immortal love I have for him as Sage dies right here in front of me. I can't stand it, I can't help it, I can't help him.

Out of complete desperation, I bring up his body just slightly as I force my lips to his. At first I'm met with the lips of a dying man, but then I feel him kiss back. It's weak, but also strong and only lasts for about a second. But in that second, I'm in complete bliss. I forget that we're in the Hunger Games and I forget that he's dying, all I know is that we'll always love each other. Happiness and love soars through me and I'm desperate for more, but my time is up.

He starts to lean back and his body grows limp as he lies down on the ground. I can just barely see a trace of a smile appear on his lips as his whole body shuts down. His eyes open for just a mere second, and they're so filled with love and care that it makes me melt. But I'm torn away from him.

Sage closes his eyes and I hold his hand, silent tears streaking down my face and landing on his. My free hand rests on his heart as I feel its beats become more separate and slower. I begin to sob and my body is racked with grief. My shoulders shake and my head tilts down, my dirty blond hair falling on his body.

It's then that realization occurs. I'll never see him again, never feel his touch, never feel his lips against mine, never be able to hear his voice or see his dark blue eyes fill with love when he sees me. I won't be able to see him when he's in the Plantations or with his family. I won't be able to see how he moves his hands or tosses his hair just slightly. I won't be able to feel his breath caress my skin and I won't be able to hear his beating heart.

Because that heart has grown silent.

"Sage…" I moan his name as another round of tears begin.

I lean my head down and rest it on his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck the way I used to when I kissed him or held him. I let out a choked sound from the back of my throat and my right hand desperately seeks out his heart. But there is not a single beat.

It's the calling of my name that throws me back into reality. It's the calling of my name that reminds me where I am and what has happened to him. That reminds me that I may not get out of this alive. I'm almost ready to do it, to end my life to be with him, until a hand tugs my arm.

"Iris!" I hear Nyla's voice and can see Sabine behind her, "Iris we have to leave."

But I refuse. I shake my head and hold Sage's body tighter, not letting go. I can't leave him, and maybe I should join him.

_Let them kill me, _I think sullenly, _that way I'll be with Sage._

"Iris, come on!" Nyla gives me a sharp tug that rips me away from Sage.

"No! Sage!" I cry, trying to get out of her grip as Sabine grabs my other arm and they begin to drag me away. "_Sage!_"

I'm kicking and fighting, trying to get back to him, trying to be with him forever, but we're just out of range when a large explosion comes. It tosses us backwards like toys, deeper into the forest. I slam down, face first, into the mud and soil. I feel bits of matter fall on me, but I don't care.

I'm about to get up, to go back to Sage, to be with him finally even after all of this that has stopped us, until I hear something. It's the most horrible noise that I could have ever imagined, something that I could have never foreseen. Something that sends me collapsing back into the mud again and brings those body racking sobs to me again. It's that noise that drives me into complete and total misery.

Sage's cannon fires.

**A/N: I think I can say that this is the first time I have ever written something and started to cry. I knew from the beginning, ever since I thought up this story that I had to kill off one of them. Since I am not the maker of The Hunger Games, I cannot make it so that there were two victors. Because we all know that when Katniss and Peeta were crowned victors in the 74****th**** Hunger Games, just 49 years after this, that it was the first time there have been two victors instead of one. I couldn't mess with that, so I knew I had to kill off one of them. It ended up being Sage. Why you ask? Why did I have to kill off Sage when I could've killed off Iris? Well, since Iris is 12 years old and from District 11, she reminds me of Rue. And Rue's death had been horrible to me, and I cry every time I read it. But, there is also a thing that once you decide how your characters act and what defines them, you can't change it unless there's something so dramatic that changes them. But I knew that if I killed off Iris, then Sage would have ended up ending his own life right then and there, and that's neither interesting nor good. But if I killed off Sage, I know that Iris would fight for vengeance and to make sure his death wasn't in vain. Yes, there will be a period of time where she will not want to continue on living, to just give up and let the other Tributes kill her, but she won't be like that for long. She will make sure Sage's death wasn't for nothing, and she will strive to fight for the crown as victor or fight until the end. And I know that if Iris was in The Hunger Games Series, that she would be fighting with Katniss to end the Capitol's ways, and to help the rebels. Unfortunately, she is a character that I made up and there's no possible way she would have ended up in Mockingjay. But all in all, please keep reading and reviewing, there's definitely more to come!**


	17. The Pawns in a Sick Game

Chapter 17: The Pawns in a Sick Game

**A/N: Since Sage is now dead, I figured that we should have the point of views be in Iris', Nyla's, and Sabine's since they are allies. For a refresher, Nyla is of District 6 and Sabine is from District 12.**

Nyla's POV

I slowly lift my head from the bloody mud and narrow my eyes. Smoke descends upon us and all sorts of matter are on top of us. Sabine groans beside me as she tries to shift out of the mud. I see Iris behind us; her body is shaking from quiet sobs as I hear four cannons go off. One of them was Sage's.

_Poor girl_, I think, _she must've loved him. _

Pushing myself up to my feet, I help Sabine get to hers. Her golden hair is covered with mud and her blue eyes are filled with shock. Silently agreeing, we turn to Iris. I pick her up by her arms as does Sabine and we get her to her feet. She's still crying, but she doesn't fight us like she did before. I put her left arm around my shoulders as Sabine puts her right arm around hers.

"Come on," I say in a soothing voice, "We're going to take you to our camp. It's warm and safe there, you'll love it."

Iris doesn't respond as we help her down to the river. Our camp is a small tent that I managed to swipe from the Cornucopia on the first day. Sabine and I hid it in a clump of undergrowth which hid it well. It was right by the shore, just inside the trees. So far no one has found us.

"We better wash up," Sabine murmurs as I nod in agreement.

We carry Iris into the water and begin to scrub her and ourselves down. I see that she has multiple wounds; the worse of them is a burn on her right forearm and a long, deep claw mark on her back. We wash off all the mud, dirt, and blood and she's practically clean as we do ourselves. Finally after we're clean, our clothes on our bodies dripping wet along with our hair, we go over to Iris.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Sabine offers as she hustles inside the tent.

"Alright," I say as I help Iris down on the sand. She hasn't said a word and her gray eyes are distant and filled with pain and grief. Her body sags and she doesn't even care about anything it seems. I force down my pity, knowing that Iris wouldn't want it.

"I'm going to look at your wounds, alright?" I say as Sabine comes back with the first aid kit.

Iris doesn't respond, so we just help her lie down on her stomach. I gently take off her shirt and finally her undershirt. I flinch when I see the wound-I have never been good with blood. It's a very deep and long three claw marks that go diagonally from one end of her back to the other. Sabine chuckles quietly at my face-I'm pretty sure it has turned a shade of green- as I open up the first aid kit.

"What do we do for this?" I ask Sabine as I look at the supplies we have.

"You see this ointment?" Sabine leans forward and grabs a small container, "This will help it heal and fight off infections. We rub it on and then bandage it up."

"Maybe you should do this," I say standing up on shaky legs as I see that the wound is starting to bleed again, "I feel like I'm going to faint."

Sabine grins and says, "Aw, come on, a little queasy with blood, are we?"

"Just fix her," I say, waving my hand towards Iris' back as I turn, trying not to look.

After a little bit, I hear Sabine say, "Alright, her back is done."

I turn as I see Sabine help Iris into her undershirt and then finally her green t-shirt. I glance at her arm, flinching at how bad the burn is. I guess this is what happens when your father's a scientist/inventor and you spend most of your free hours trying to keep the house well and clean and getting food on the table. But when I think of my father I feel that same gut-wrenching pain when I remember that he's dead.

It was just before I entered the arena when I got the call saying my father had died. I had no family left now, and I'm not expecting to go back to District 12. I'm going to help Sabine and Iris try and go back to their Districts, because they have a family that cares about them. I don't.

I think back to before I was chosen to enter the Games. My father and I have never been close. My mother died giving birth to me, and after that he mostly just stayed in the house, working on new inventions and ideas. I grew up and got a job after school. Sometimes he would sell his inventions, the really extravagant ones, and the money would be good. But most of the time he wouldn't, and he'd just keep remodeling and rebuilding and working on all sorts of things. Then when he fell ill it was up to me to make sure we got enough to eat. But he died after I left, I never was able to say goodbye.

"Hey look!" Sabine's call snaps me out of my thoughts.

I look up and see a silver parachute come down. Two, actually, come down and land in front of us. Iris doesn't move, she barely even glances at them. I take one and so does Sabine. I rip off the parachute and open up the small box. I narrow my eyes when I see that a necklace was inside. It has small, insignificant chains on it. When I look closely at it, I see that it says: "Follow the song the mockingjay sings, through the shadows and the hills beyond. Follow it, listen to it, and feel it in your heartbeat, as it guides you to the safety of the heavens."

I blink in surprise and see that there's a note attached to it also. On the cover is says "Iris" in bad, scribbling, handwriting. Confusion lights up in me, but I shrug it off.

"Um, Iris," I turn to her and lean down to face her, holding the objects in my hand, "I think this is for you."

I'm surprised when I see some life flash in her eyes. She stares at the things in my hands, her gray eyes still filled with tears. With a shaky hand she reaches out and grabs it. She looks at the note and opens it up. There's a pause and I'm curious to see what it says, but I just sit down in front of her, waiting to see if this will help.

And to my surprise, again, the corners of her lips turn up into a very small smile. "Jake," She murmurs, her voice rough and filled with the sadness and depression of this day. She lies the note down beside her as she clips the necklace around her neck, trying to keep back another round of sobs.

"What did it say?" I ask gently.

Iris just pushes the note towards me and I take it. I open it up and read what it says: 

"Sometimes vengeance is a good thing."

I blink in confusion and look up at Iris who is fingering the necklace on her neck. I don't get what Jake meant by this, but if it helped Iris then who am I to question it? I shrug and hand it back to Iris. She takes it in her small hands and slides it in her pocket.

"He wants the people responsible for Sage's death to pay," Iris explains to me, her voice quiet.

And finally I get what she means. _The Capitol_, I think silently.

"I think you're getting some more sponsors," Sabine says as she moves towards us, "'Cause look what I've got."

She hands over a tube of some sort of ointment. It's a different color than the other and it's a light pink color. I rub it in between two of my fingers; it feels thick and smooth and the feel of it is cooling.

"It must be something to help your burn," I say to Iris.

She just merely glances at it, obviously distracted. But Sabine and I take a bunch of this stuff and start rubbing it on her arm. She flinches at first and I figure it must sting, but then she relaxes. At least she's reacting to stuff now, I'm glad about that. After we finish we see that the burn has turned into a baby pink color; I sigh in relief.

"Well, now that your wounds are taken care of," I say, "Let's get settled in for the night."

"What are we going to do, though," Sabine asks, "now that there are only six of us left? Us and the careers, that's it."

"They're going to hold interviews," Iris speaks, her voice still quiet but at least she's speaking now, "and there have been four deaths," Her voice catches on 'deaths' but she soon goes on, "it'll keep the audience occupied for a long enough time for us to rest."

"She's right," I say, "maybe we'll have a few days of peace and quiet. At least to get our strength up again."

"Well, in the mean time," Sabine stands up, "Let's go inside the tent. Nyla, you can take the harpoon and see if you can catch anything."

I shrug and say, "Alright."

Sabine and Iris go into the tent as I grab the harpoon. I wrap vine around the end as I go up to the shore. The water of the river laps at my feet as I lean down, looking for fish. I see one, just a little out of reach. I grab hold of the harpoon as I chuck it towards it. As it slides out of my grip, I hang onto the vine as it spears the fish. I haul it in and see a fairly good sized silver fish at the end. I smile to myself as I take the spear out (trying not to look) and set it down beside me.

I go on like this for a while and finally get three fish. When I haul in my third fish I hear footsteps. I turn and see Iris walking towards me. She sits down on the sand as I sit down also.

"Thanks," She says, looking out at the river, tucking her legs close to her chest. She looks so small and young now, and I wonder how a 12 year old girl managed to make it this far.

"For what?" I ask, smiling a bit.

"For saving my life back there," She continues, tracing her finger in the sand like I've seen so many other kids do, "I was prepared to let them kill me, and the bomb seemed perfect. Even when you guys took me here I was thinking how I couldn't live without him. But now I know, I have to fight. For my family, because really they're the only thing I've got."

"That's all we have," Sabine says as she joins us, sitting down on my other side, "Our Districts betrayed us by sending us into this thing, and we've been having to kill people our own ages, or older or younger. Our family is all we've got."

I look down at the water, trying not to let them see my own pain. Because really, I've got nothing. To them, the only thing they have is their families, and I don't even have that. My District betrayed me and I've had to kill people. I have nothing to hold on to.

"I have three siblings back at home," Iris murmurs, "along with my father. I'm ashamed, really, that I wasn't even thinking about them after I lost Sage." Her voice chokes as she says his name and I see tears fill her gray eyes again, but she moves on, "But I know that they need me. And if I get back, we'll have enough money to stay fed for the rest of our lives. We won't be hungry again."

"I think the same is with all of us," I agree, "Well, except for the people in Districts 1 through 4. They've never had as much trouble as us."

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Sabine shrugs her shoulders, "We're just the pawns in the Capitol's game."

"We're the ones who die for their pleasure," Iris growls, her saddened, depressed voice now filled with rage, "every single year."

"And there's nothing we can do about it," Sabine mutters, shaking her head.

"Maybe one day we will," I whisper, looking out at the river, "Maybe one day, the pawns will fight back and no one can stop them, not even the queen."


	18. The Feast

Chapter 18: The Feast

Sabine's POV

I feel a hand nudge my shoulder and I grumble, putting my hands over my eyes. It must be my little brother, Will, wanting me to get up and play with him and his twin brother, Pat. I hear a voice, but I'm too far into sleep again that I can't tell who it is. It must be my mother or father, telling me to get up and go play with them. Screw it, I'm sleeping.

But then I hear the same voice again, but louder, "Wake up, Sabine, we need to get some food."

That voice isn't my parents or my brothers. Who is it? Then realization occurs and I remember where I am. I'm in the 25th Hunger Games, chosen by my own District to compete in it. I am one of the few people left, which is surprising for my District, District 12. We haven't had a victor yet, maybe I'll be that victor.

And when I open my eyes, I see Nyla sitting there next to me. We had partnered up in the beginning of the games; so far it has been working well. I don't think Nyla even wants to win, to be honest, I think she just is helping me, or Iris, win.

Iris teamed up with us after the Bloodbath in the Woods. Her ally, and the boy she loved, Sage, died. She had been a wreck, but she was starting to come back to her normal self. I think it's just the determination and vengeance for his death that is still making her go, and also her family back in District 11.

As for Nyla, well, I don't think she has anyone to go back to. I knew ever since the interviews that her father was ill and I think that the reason she really is just protecting us is because he possibly died. Maybe he did? She wouldn't have anyone to go back to then, and what a lonely life that must be. I guess I don't blame her.

"Get up," Nyla repeats, "Iris is out searching for some berries and I'll fish. But I need you to guard me to make sure none of the Careers pop up."

"Do you think they would?" I say as I sit up, "They were injured like us, they'll need to rest." I roll my right shoulder, which had been cut pretty badly in the battle. But it was starting to heal, thank god.

"You can't take any chances," Nyla says as she stood up, "Grab one of the knives and let's go."

I nod and grab one of the knives we had and followed her out. You could just barely see the Cornucopia on that island from where we are. But so far, the Careers haven't attacked us. I guess they're hoping that one of us will be killed off, since it's an equal number of people on each side. If one of us is killed, they have the upper hand.

I jump and draw out my weapon as I hear the ferns rustle. Nyla looks up, not at all afraid, but just mildly curious. I let out a sigh of relief when I recognize Iris. But her hands are empty.

"Every damn plant they put in here is poisonous," Iris sighs as she walks over to us, "talk about unfortunate."

Nyla shrugs as she turns back to the river, "Nothing we can do about that."

Iris just nods and collapses on the ground, tucking her legs to her chest. I sit down next to her. I am surprised, really, that she has made it this far. She's so small and vulnerable, and when I look at her all I can think of is like she's my little sister. A little sister I never had. But she doesn't act like it, she acts a couple of years older than she is. But maybe that's because her mother died.

"I wonder how long it'll take the Careers to attack us," I wonder quietly.

"Depends," Iris shrugs her shoulders, "On how healthy they are."

"And if the Gamemakers will push us together again," Nyla says, "I can already tell that they're draining the river. It's slow, but if we're not out of here by a week then it'll be gone."

"They can't do much," Iris argues, "We're already close, it's just that both teams are waiting for the other to strike."

"You never know," Nyla murmurs.

"After a couple of days, they're bound to do something," I say as I lean my back on the ground and put my arms behind my head, "It's been three days since the battle, and nothing. The interviews will probably be over with soon and the excitement from the battle will be dying down. The audience will be getting bored."

Neither Iris nor Nyla say anything. Nyla just keeps fishing (though she hasn't caught anything yet, it would've been handier if she was from District 4 instead of 6) and she has a calm expression. Iris crosses her arms, looking frustrated, angry, and sad all at the same time. I just shrug my shoulders; it's the truth, and it's not like all three of us will make it out. And since Nyla is bent on keeping either one of us alive, it's between me, Iris, and the Careers.

After a bit of silence, I hear the anthem of Panem. I sit up and see the daytime sky show the symbol of Panem. We all give each other confused glances, but then turn our attention to the screen above.

"Congratulations to the six survivors!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms out from hidden speakers, "To appreciate your bravery and skill, we will be having a feast!"

"A feast?" Iris echoes, her voice filled with confusion. "There has never been a feast in the Games before."

"Just come to the Cornucopia tonight at Midnight and you will be given food to last you throughout the rest of the Games! What's there to lose? Be sure to come!" Static fills the air and then it all goes silent.

After a slight pause, I finally say, "We should go."

"No," Iris shakes her head, "It's got to be a trap. Also, the Careers will be there, who knows what could happen."

"I agree," Nyla nods, "and it's at nighttime, where we can't see as well. It's a death sentence."

"But if we go there, then we could get food!" I toss my hands up in the air, "We'll be stronger with it!"

"It's not worth it," Nyla shakes her head, "The Careers will most likely kill us."

"You don't know that," I mutter.

"We do know that," Iris growls, "They're stronger than us with more weapons, all they have to do is throw a knife at our back and we're dead. It's stupid to go to it."

"Please don't go," Nyla says, her eyes pleading, "You'll just be getting yourself killed."

I hesitate, but finally I mutter, "Fine."

Nyla smiles while Iris just rolls her gray eyes. But really, I'm still determined to go.

It's night time now as I settle down in the tent. Nyla is on my left side while Iris is on my right. Iris is already asleep, occasionally murmuring "Sage". Nyla's still awake though, and all I have to do is wait for her to go to sleep before I leave.

"You're not going to go, right?" Nyla asks.

I shake my head and smile, "Of course not. "

_Bullshit, I'm definitely going, _I think silently.

Nyla looks relieved as she says, "Good, the last thing we need is you getting killed. That's just what the Careers want, so that they'll have an upper hand to us."

"They already have an upper hand," I argue lightly.

"Yeah…but it isn't as bad with us having the same amount of people," She murmurs, "I just don't want you getting killed."

"One of us is going to die," I say, "There can only be one winner."

She just sighs and murmurs, "I know."

"Go to sleep," I encourage her, "You need your rest."

_And I need to leave!_

Nyla hesitates, as if reluctant and still not trusting me, but then she nods. She settles down and her eyes close. I wait a bit to see that she has finally fallen asleep before I get up. I grab my knife and look around for something else. I see the bow and arrows that Nyla had been able to pick up from Sage during the battle, so I take those as well. I had never used them, but it's another weapon.

I tiptoe my way around the sleeping bodies and make it outside. The air is relatively cool and I shiver slightly. The moon is almost in the midnight position, I better get going. Taking a deep breath, I follow the river over to the island. I groan inwardly as I notice I'll have to swim there. I can swim, but not very well, and the water seems icily cold.

_Just think, you'll get a bunch of food afterwards and show Iris and Nyla that it wasn't that hard, _I remind myself silently.

I push myself into the water, ignoring its icy grip on my skin. Sliding the knife under my belt and putting the quiver and bow around my shoulder, I begin to swim towards the island. My fingers were starting to grow numb and I'm having a tough time getting over to it, but I manage. My feet move in awkward kicks as I try to swim and I fully regret not swimming with my friends in the nearby pond.

But when my feet graze over sand, I let out a sigh of relief. That relief, though, soon disappears as I remember what could happen. Remembering watching some people do it in the other games, I load my bow with and arrow.

My feet move silently through the undergrowth as I make it over to the clearing. In the middle of the clearing is the Cornucopia with 24 plates surrounding it. I shiver as I feel a cold breeze pass through me. I crouch down behind a bush, waiting for the feast to begin.

I wait there for a couple of minutes before I see the ground open up. I gape in astonishment as I see a table rise and the ground close up beneath it. On the table is a whole roasted turkey. My mouth waters as I look at it and I can just imagine what it would taste like. I've never had a whole turkey before, the only time I had some was a wing of it that my father bought from the butcher. But even then I had to share it with my siblings and parents.

Nothing happened though. I could feel people around me, probably hiding in the undergrowth, but no one dared to step forward. I look at the bow and arrow, and then my knife. I could use the bow and arrow for long distance, but it didn't look like anyone was going to run out and get it. I might as well go while I have the chance.

Taking a deep breath, I throw my bow and quiver to the ground and grab my knife in my right hand. Then, I dash out. Sprinting with all my might I hear a shout and hear other footsteps. An arrow whips past me, but I keep going.

That is, until I feel a large weight careen into me. The air is knocked out of me and I feel my self slam into the ground. My knife falls from my hands and I'm turned, my back on the ground. I feel a blade just barely hover over my neck. I look up and meet the eyes of the Careers.


	19. Friendship Never Dies

Chapter 19: Friendship Never Dies

Iris' POV

"Run, Sage, run!" I scream at him as we barrel through the forest, flames of fire descending down upon us.

"Come on!" He yells back as I limp along, clutching onto his hand for dear life.

And you would think you would know what would happen. But no, instead of me falling, it's sage who falls. He crumbles to the ground and screams as the fire engulfs him. I scream, putting my hands to my ears, trying to block out his desperate cries of pain. I just stand there, horrified, as I see him being tortured by the fiery creatures.

But then, as Sage wreaths on the ground, engulfed in flames, Peter appears. His lips are drawn in a snarl and he's holding the sword with Sage's blood. Fury and heartbreak rush through me and I leap towards him, but I'm held back.

I look behind me and to my horror, see Sky. His pale blue eyes have a hungry look in them-vengeance. I try to get out of his grip, but he's too strong. And then another hand grabs me. A scream escapes my mouth as I recognize Faith. Then Ash comes too, and finally Peter comes over to me, the bloody sword still in his hand.

It's all the people that I have killed. And as Sage's attempts weaken, I try to get out of their stony grips, but it doesn't work. I slowly watch him die and watch the people that I have killed get closer to me, holding weapons, ready to do the same to me as I did to them.

That's when I hear a canon.

I gasp and sit up straight, my body trembling and sweat running down my body. It takes me a couple of seconds to realize where I am. I recognize the tent and I take a deep breath. It was all a dream.

"Did you hear that?" Nyla asks, sitting up, her green eyes wide.

"The canon?" I ask, thinking it had been in my dream instead of reality.

Nyla nods and glances around. Then her whole body freezes as she slowly asks, "Where's Sabine?"

"Shit," I hiss and we both jump to our feet and rush outside.

We look over at the Cornucopia and see the hovercraft appear over it. It's too far to see who the body is as it's lifted from the ground. I can only hope it was one of the Careers.

"They'll show it in the sky soon," Nyla says, but her voice is filled with worry, "I'm sure she got out in time."

I don't say anything, because it's a fat chance that she did. Sabine went anyways even though we told her she would get killed, I won't be surprised if she ends up in the sky tonight. But I can't help feeling sad, because I knew that if we weren't in the Games, we would be great friends. All three of us.

_Friendship never dies, even when the person themselves has died, _I remember what my mother told me when one of my friends was chosen for the Reaping the year before I went, but she never came back.

_Will I come back? _I wonder silently. _Will I see my family again? Or will I just be one of the countless children that have died in the arena? Like the children that I, myself, has killed._

"Look!" Nyla's voice shakes me out of my thoughts.

I look up at the sky as I hear the anthem play and see the symbol of Panem appear in the night sky. I bite my lip as I wait for a picture to come up, and I just hope it wasn't Sabine, it wasn't Sabine, it wasn't Sabine…And when her picture appears in the night sky I can't help but screech in horror.

Nyla's face pales and she stands there, staring at Sabine's picture in the sky with her mouth wide open. My palms are pressed against my face as I stand there, horrified, saddened, and wondering what we should do next now that we're outnumbered. But why would Sabine do that? Didn't she take our warnings seriously? Now she just gave the Careers an upper hand! If she was here-

And then I stop, because I know that she's not here. She's dead, I'll never be able to talk to her again. I sink to my knees as I realize that my friend (and I honestly believe she was my friend) is dead.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask, my voice rough and scratchy.

Nyla shakes her head and murmurs, "I don't know. I don't think there is much to do."

"We can't just give up, though!" I exclaim, jumping to my feet, "We have to fight!"

Nyla looks at me, as if unsure, but finally she says, "And how are we going to do that?"

"I…I don't know," I shake my head as I start pacing around, "We need to think up of a plan. We need to take the Careers by surprise. We need to fight."

But she just sighs and says, "Iris…"

"No," I wave my hand, "no, we are going to win this thing. I won't let the Careers win."

"What are we winning, really?" Nyla asks, "What is it that we win? Money and fame from killing innocent children?"

"We win our life," I growl, crossing my arms and stopping in my tracks.

She sighs and then asks, "Then how are we going to do this thing? You know, against the Careers?" 

"We attack," I sit down so that I'm facing her, "at the Cornucopia during the day time. Noon to be exact. I'll take my sword and you can grab the knives. We have to take them out one by one."

Nyla narrows her green eyes, intrigued now, "I think I can make something, you know, a trap, with the right equipment of course."

"What kind of trap?"

"Sort of like a snare," She begins to explain, "It'll latch onto their ankle when they step on it and dig into their skin, causing extreme pain. It'll make them fall and unable to fight back or get out."

"How would you make it?" I continue in my questions.

"Thorns, vines, and whatever else I'll need later on," She says, "you leave it up to me, and you make sure that we have enough weapons to secure us."

I nod and then pause asking, "Do you think this will work?"

Nyla shrugs and smiles, "If not, at least we would've gone out with a fight."

I lean back on the grass and then ask, "How long will it take you to make these traps?"

"A day, at most," Nyla shrugs, "I would say two days from now at noon we should attack."

I bite my lip like I always do when I'm nervous, but finally I say, "Alright, let's do it."

**A/N: Yeah, I know, not a very long chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in there. The next chapter will be much longer and interesting, but it won't be the last! Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	20. Tragedies

Chapter 20: Tragedies

Nyla's POV

"You sure this will work?" Iris asks as she lifts up a piece of vine from my trap.

"I assure you, it will work," I tell her as I gather it up in my arms, "I'll pick the easiest route to the Cornucopia and place it there. It's large enough to catch all of them."

"What if they're already there?" Iris asks another question, crossing her slightly tanned arms.

I shake my head, making my short brown hair bob a bit, "They won't be there. They'll probably be off in the other islands, because they know that with a whole turkey on their hands, they'll need to hide from other predators."

"What if they come in another direction?" Iris asks again.

I shrug and say, "Then we'll figure something out. At least we'll try this and if it works, that's great, if it doesn't then we'll just have to fight harder."

Iris still doesn't look convinced, but since it's nearing noon, she says, "Alright, fine. I'll go get the weapons."

As she walks off, I allow myself a brief moment to say my silent goodbyes. I know I will not come back from this one, and partly I don't want to. I have no one back at home now that my father is dead, and I don't want to return to the District that betrayed me. I'm going to get Iris home, and I'll risk my life to do that.

But I close my green eyes and start saying goodbye to everything. The trees, the bushes, the flowers, the grass, the birds, my home, District 6, everything. The last thing I leave off with is Iris. I don't know what to say, and I wish we weren't in the Hunger Games, because I knew we would be good friends. Very good friends in fact.

Maybe it's because I feel like I need to say a goodbye with her listening. But how? I don't want to discourage her, and she'll just argue with me, saying that I should deserve to go home as much as she does, as anyone else does or did in the Games. But she doesn't know that I have no one left to love back in District 6, so what's the point?

I really wish there weren't so many tragedies in our lives. Not just mine, but in Iris' too, and you might as well count most of Panem. The Districts have to watch children fight and kill each other for their lives, and the poorest of them get a better chance of entering because of tesserae.

I hope that wherever I go after my life ends, it will be a better place than Panem. I hope everyone goes to a better place one day, free of the Capitol's ways and the Hunger Games. Was it truly only 25 years ago that it began? Is it possible that people still know what it felt like to go through each year, not dreading the Reaping? Not entering the Games? Is it possible that all the other Tributes in the other years, dead or alive, do not know what it feels like to be betrayed by your own District? To be chosen to enter the Games by your neighbors and friends?

I guess so, because there are people to prove it. I just wish that we had a peaceful nation, without the Hunger Games, without the Capitol, just peace. But I know that will never happen, so maybe it's better to get out when you can. I know where I'm going it will be peaceful, or at least I hope.

And maybe one day, there will be a rebellion against the Capitol again. Maybe there will just be a spark, and the whole country will go up in flames, rising against the Capitol again. Maybe we will even triumph? I wish I could be apart of it, but my fate is already set. I just hope, years from now, if it ever happens, people will pay for my death and the deaths of the other innocent children from these Games.

I hear Iris' footsteps and I end my goodbyes and thoughts, leaving Iris' till later. She comes out with her sword and two very sharp and long knives hanging by her belt. She hands me my spears and the harpoon contraption I made. I nod to her and slide them behind my belt as I lift the trap over my shoulder.

"Well?" Iris looks at me with her gray eyes, "Ready to do this, once and for all?" 

I lend out my hand for her to shake, "For our families."

She shakes it, "For our families," She agrees.

_I'll see you soon Mom and Dad, _I think silently. _I'll see you soon._

Iris' POV

My heartbeat is quickening as we get closer to the Cornucopia Island. I wish I was as fearless as Nyla seems to be, but I'm the child who used to be afraid of the dark only a couple of years ago, I don't know how I've made it through this. I know this will be our last day in the arena, and I give it a silent farewell as I make my way through the river.

_Thanks for nearly killing me, or going to kill me, arena, _I think. _I really enjoyed your 'entertainment'._

We scramble on to the Cornucopia Island and begin to fight our way through the thick undergrowth. We make it to the easiest path way to the Cornucopia, which isn't far from where we came. Nyla spreads out her contraption and sprinkles a bunch of leaves on top of it to hide it. I only hope it will work. 

"Let's go," She says as she leads the way over to the Cornucopia.

We don't try to hide, and we actually make it obvious that we're here. I pull out my sword and get ready as we near the Cornucopia and Nyla pulls out her harpoon contraption. We step into the clearing and walk over to the Cornucopia, waiting. But no one is here.

"How long do you think it'll take?" I ask, my voice a mere whisper.

Nyla shrugs and whispers back, "Depends."

I scan the Cornucopia for any good items, but it seems that the Careers have taken all of the good things. Most of it is just useless stuff, like sticks of beef or something like that. We don't need that anymore, I know I won't, because I'll either die or never go hungry again back in District 11.

District 11. I shiver when I think about it. I can't help but feel betrayed by my own District. I don't think I can ever feel at home there again, but where else am I going to live? And my family needs the money; they need my help, that's the only reason why I'm fighting, and because I refuse to let Sage's death go in vain. If it was up to me, I would be dead with Sage. But my family needs me now, and Sage's death will never be in vain. I will show the Capitol they will never destroy me or my love for him.

_This is for you, Sage. I'm fighting for you and my family._

And right as I think that, it begins.

"Watch out!" Nyla cries as she tugs me down to the ground with her.

Right as I slam against the ground, an arrow goes shooting past me, aimed where my head was. I let out a sigh of relief before jumping to my feet. The Careers race out, their eyes hungry for blood and gore. Zach is in the lead with Gray and Kellie on either side of him. I point my sword towards them while Nyla takes one of the spears. We're ready.

Gray has a bow and arrow while Zach has Peter's trident. Kellie has a very large and sharp axe which I'm surprised she can carry. But, Kellie has surprised me many times, I guess that's nothing.

I chuck one of my knives at them and it catches Zach in the leg. He screams and yanks it out. It's covered in his blood, but I have seen so much blood and horrifying things it doesn't make me flinch anymore. In fury he sends it right towards me. And it's with so much force that I just barely miss it. It slices my shoulder open though, and blood starts pouring out.

Gray let's out another arrow, but Nyla and I dive out of the way quickly enough. Nyla sends one of her spears towards Zach, but it just barely cuts him. He grins cruelly at us before raising his trident. He aims it towards me and he's just about to throw it, when the unimaginable happens.

The ground gives a large jerk and we all stumble. I manage to regain my footing and we suddenly hear a loud moan. It's coming from the Cornucopia.

Slowly I turn around to face the Cornucopia. My gray eyes widen in horror and disbelief as I see it morph into a spinning vortex. But this vortex is armed. Armed with guns that stick out of the gold body. The horn shape is gone and it is now shaped like a tornado, constantly spinning and rotating with the guns coming out. Machine guns.

"_Duck!_" Nyla suddenly screams and she grabs my arm.

I gasp as she yanks me with such force that we fall to the ground, just behind a tree. And right as we're in the cover of the tree, the guns from the Cornucopia start shooting. I cover my head as I hear bullets fly every where. The Careers scream and run for cover. I scrunch up beside Nyla as the bullets pierce the tree and now we only have its roots to cover us.

"What's going on?" I scream over the gunfire.

"My dad invented this!" She screams back.

"_What?_"

"The Capitol asked him recently!" She explained, her hands still over her head and she's still shouting over the gunfire, "It spins so that it can cover the maximum amount of space in a very small amount of time. You have about three seconds before the next round of bullets come!"

"How the hell do we stop it?" I scream at her.

"Someone has to die," She tells me, flinching when the next round of bullets come exactly three seconds after, before continuing, "when a bullet pierces the body, it sends a signal to the main system and it shuts down."

"And if it doesn't?" I dare to ask.

She looks at me and says, "Then it just keeps going."

There's silence in between us, the only noise coming from the terrified screams of the Careers and the loud gunfire of the Cornucopia. Someone has to die, and unless one of the Careers is shoved out, then this will go on forever. And it's not like Nyla and I have very great coverage, it's just a tree that is being shot so many times it's about to fall over.

"Iris," She grabs my shoulders, but I know what she's going to do.

"Don't do it, Nyla!" I scream at her, partially from horror and fear and also because the gunfire is so loud, "Don't!"

"There's no one left for me at home!" Nyla says, her voice filled with determination and pain, "My father died after I left. Iris," She looks me in the eye, "You have a family, you have a family that _needs_ you. You need to win, for them, for Sage, for Sabine, and for me!"

"No, Nyla, no!" I shake my head, refusing it, "I won't let you die!"

"You have to!" She protests, "It's the only way. I'll drag out one of the Careers, but that's all I can get before the bullets come again. You'll have to do the rest on your own."

"But, Nyla-no, you can't! You can't leave me!" I suddenly realizing that I'm crying again, but I don't care. I'm glad everyone can see my tears, now they can see what they've done to me and the people I care about.

"Have a wonderful life, Iris," She hugs me and murmurs, "please, never forget me."

And then, before I can do a thing, she runs out. I reach out my hand for her and scream, "_Nyla!_" But it's too late.

She runs over to the Careers, her short brown hair flowing out behind her and her green gaze filled with determination. She grabs Zach by the arm and hauls him forward just in time for the bullets to strike them. Their bodies jerk from the impact and they both slam to the ground.

Nyla's green eyes, once filled with determination and spirit, are now empty and reflecting the sky. Her blood slowly pours out of her, having a pool of blood around her. The color in her face is already gone and her body is limp, so limp that it's like the wind could pick it up from the ground.

Next to her, is Zach. He's spread on his back, two wounds in his stomach. His eyes, once so filled with hatred and venom, are now empty like Nyla's. He has more blood around him, and he and Nyla are practically making their own blood lake. The weapon in his hand slips out and lies on the ground, covered in his and Nyla's blood.

I grip the bark of the tree that hasn't been punctured by the bullets. I see the Cornucopia Tornado slowing down and finally stop. It returns to its horn shape and the bullets stop all together. The guns withdraw back into the Cornucopia and everything seems to be the way it was before this happened.

Except for the puncture wounds the area has received, and that Nyla and Zach are dead. So that leaves me, Gray, and Kellie all alone to fight for the crown. A 12 year old has never made it this far, and I guess I'm supposed to be proud of that, but I'm not. No, I am definitely not.

Because two canons fire, and I know that one of them belongs to my friend from District 6, Nyla.


	21. The Grand Finale

Chapter 21: The Grand Finale

Iris' POV

A hovercraft soon comes and picks up Nyla's and Zach's body. The area is left with bullet holes through everything, except the surviving people. Those surviving people are Gray, Kellie, and Me. So it's the District 2 Tributes against the District 11 Tribute.

There's silence for a while, and I'm depending on whether to go out or not. If I go out, Gray could kill me with his arrow and Kellie has that axe, and I think I saw a sword in her belt too. I need to think up of a plan, a plan to kill both of them. But how? I'm outnumbered, and they've been training their entire lives.

_I have to do this, for Sage, for Nyla, for Sabine, and for my family. I have to._

So with a deep breath, I jump out. And right as I jump back into the clearing, an arrow goes flying by me. Kellie and Gray jump out of their hiding places and arm themselves with weapons. I take the knife in my belt and fling it towards them. It lands in Gray's shoulder.

He screams in agony while Kellie races towards me. Gray takes out the knife and follows in pursuit. I look either way, not knowing where to run. I'm dead meat now, this was a horrible idea.

Gray smiles and says, "Ready to fall?"

"Ready for the knife?" I hiss back.

"Nearly," He answers, before letting go of the arrow.

I dive for cover, but it pierces my leg. I scream in agony and wrench it out, feeling the fiery pain course through me. I toss the arrow away and scramble to my feet, leaning on my left side where I wasn't injured.

I grab my other knife and fling it towards them again. This time Kellie gets it. She makes some weird sound, almost like a hiss, when it contacts her body. It's not a direct hit, but it slices open her side pretty well. She grabs the knife and chucks it at me. I just barely miss it and it goes over my head. I love being small.

But then, suddenly, the ground jerks again. All three of us stumble and a fear rises inside me that the Cornucopia Tornado will come out again. But that doesn't happen, no, something worse does.

I see in horror as parts of the ground rip open, revealing a dark and empty abyss. The large cracks starts getting wider in the earth, and more come off of the previous ones. I jump out of the way as the ground separates beneath me. Kellie shoves Gray to the ground as she tries to get out of the way.

The ground is trembling also, trembling as the cracks get wider and more appear and then it'll grow still before starting up again. I stand on a surface between two large openings with Kellie and Gray. Gray is behind me, while Kellie is in front of me. I try and get to my feet, but I stumble and have to swing my arms to regain balance. If I fall into the openings, I'm as good as dead.

Kellie struggles up also, a cruel grin on her face. She reaches forward with the axe in her hand, ready to strike it down on me. But when she's moving it towards me, the ground jerks and I fall to the ground. I gasp as my head goes over the crack, but the rest of my body is on solid ground.

But when I look up, I see that the axe Kellie had thrown landed right into Gray. I stare in horror as the axe buries itself in his back and he screams and screams and screams until he has no breath left. He falls to the ground, his body twitching and choking up blood. Finally, his body grows still.

I'm surprised I even hear the canon fire over the rumbling of the shaking ground and the moaning of the widening cracks. Kellie is still standing there, a frustrated look on her face. I don't even think she's upset by killing her tribute partner, but more frustrated because she doesn't have someone to help kill me. She whips around and draws her sword. I just have enough time to pull out mine as she brings hers down towards me. I block her sword with mine, and flash a grin.

"Better luck next time!" I shout at her.

"You're right; I will have better luck next time!" She snarls back.

With both hands she reaches up again, but I'm quicker. I roll away and get up to me feet, blocking her blow with my sword again. She let's out an angry sound from the back of her throat as I slice my blade across her arm.

She screams with more fury than pain and brings down her sword again. I'm not as quick this time and it catches on my abdominal area. I grunt with pain as I feel the blood well out of the cut, but I refuse to give in. Oh what a great show we must be giving for the Capitol.

Our blades clang together as we fight and she reaches forward. I jump back, but the sword pierces my side. I gasp and press my right hand against it, trying to stop the bleeding. I'm getting too many cuts, and so is she. Even if no one wins this battle we both could bleed to death in a matter of a day.

I whip my sword diagonally at her, across her chest. She leaps backwards, out of the way. But she gets too close to the edge. She stumbles a bit, waving her arms to get balance, and this should be a great moment to push her, but I don't' get that chance. The ground jerks again, but it throws me backwards and her forwards. I slam against the ground with a loud _thud _and the air is knocked out of me.

I take a couple of seconds to try and get my breath back before scrambling away from Kellie. She grabs her fallen sword as I leap over one of the cracks. It's a small crack, thank god, and I land safely on the other side, ignoring the rush of pain in my leg when I land. She follows and because of her skill, she leaps and, while in air, starts to bring down the sword. But I reach my sword up and block it as she careens into me.

We fall to the ground, just centimeters away from the next opening. She pins me down, pressing her hands against my arms and kneeling down on my legs. I try and get up, but she's much bigger and stronger than I am, and my attempts are feeble. Kellie smiles cruelly at my as she raises her blade.

"Looks like the little school girl will see her end," She purrs darkly, almost like a cat, "don't you know children shouldn't mess with us?"

I keep struggling to get out of her stony grip, but she doesn't budge. She's taking her time as she wipes my blood off of her sword and then raises it again.

"Perhaps you will learn your lesson," She continues, "When I return and you join your lovebird."

That sets me off. Even when Gray mentioned my dead mother, I was furious, but not this furious. I want to rip her apart, limb by limb, and make her pay for Sage's death. She does not say something like that to me.

A rush of adrenaline goes through me and it's so strong that I'm able to free my leg and knee her in the stomach. She grunts and instinctively puts her hands on her stomach. I wrench free of her grip and dive for my sword. I hear her give a furious wail before coming after me.

Her blade slices down my back as I just make it out of the way. I kick her before slashing my sword across her shoulder. She flinches as I scramble to my feet, leaping over the next opening. But it's not far enough.

I start to fall and I slam down at the edge. My arms are on the ground while my feet and the rest of me is flailing in thin air. I struggle to get my body up as Kellie jumps over. I just got my legs over as she brings down her sword.

It pierces my hand and I scream as I feel the blade dig into my skin. It isn't very deep, thankfully, but it hurts like hell. She withdraws her sword and I take my good hand and slam it hard into her head. She stumbles back, gripping her head with her hands as I slice her leg open.

Kellie recovers quickly and leaps forward, her sword going down my arm. I scream my head off, because I could never imagine this amount of pain. I have so many wounds, so many cuts, it's getting too much for my body to bear. I know I have to end this soon, but how?

I straighten up as I feel myself walk back. I'm getting closer to the next crack, and this one is too big to leap over. Kellie has the tip of her sword just inches from my neck as she drives me closer to the opening. I grip my own sword in my left hand while my right hand is desperately trying to stop any bleeding.

Kellie is horrible too with so many wounds from me they're making her body be covered in blood. I'm covered in my own blood too, but I think that some of the blood that covers us isn't our own. She's breathing heavily and her left hand is pressed against her leg as she limps towards me and I limp back. It's starting to get hard for me to breathe and I'm surprised I'm still standing.

Once I'm at the edge, she stops and smiles cruelly at me, "Looks like this is the end, any last words?"

"Yeah, I have a few words," I hiss, my voice rough from the physical pain I'm in, "A few words from my fellow District 11. Up. Yours."

She gives an angry sound, and I'm starting to think that she may secretly be a mutation, half-cat and half-human. She steps forward, but I stay where I am.

"Anything else?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess so," I nod, and with that, I step back, falling into the abyss.

But I don't fall far, and my left hand catches the ground. I'm hanging there, my fingers clutching onto the blood-covered soil and grass with the rest of my body hanging there. My left hand is the only thing holding me, and I'm surprised that I'm still hanging here. My right hand holds my sword, which are both idling beside my hanging body.

I begin to hear Kellie laugh. I just barely see her from where I'm pressed against the stony walls of the opening. Some small rocks fall on me as I figure she's dancing with delight. To her, I just committed suicide and gave her the crown as victor. To her, she is the victor of the 25th Hunger Games, the 1st Quarter Quell.

Well, that's what she thinks.

It's right when her laughter begins to fade that the adrenaline kicks in more fiercely than before. I wrench myself up and she clearly sees me now. I see the look of pure horror and shock as, just a second later, I drive my sword into her stomach.

Kellie gapes silently as she struggles back, gripping the sword with her two hands. I struggle back up onto the ground, her blood dripping on me as she begins to fall. She falls silently, landing on the ground with the quietest sound. Her eyes, once so filled with cruelty and pleasure, are now empty like all the other 22 tributes. Her blood seeps out of her and runs towards me. But I don't care, I'm so covered in my blood and the blood of others it doesn't matter.

Finally, her canon fires. It had been just days before that I thought that sound was horrifying. It was just days before that I heard Sage's canon fire and I thought it was the worst sound the world could ever produce. But not this time, no, because this canon represents victory.

Because I, Iris Novada, at just 12 years of age, have won the Hunger Games.

A smile comes to my face, the first smile in weeks. I have won. I have won. I have won. But it only takes me a little bit to realize that nothing has happened. Why am I still here? Shouldn't I be picked up? Finally I realize that they have to pick up Kellie's body before I leave.

So I crawl a little ways away from her, but only about a couple of feet. I can't go any further, I have so many fatal wounds that I think I am going to die. The pain starts to come back again and I have to try hard not to cry. But a smile is still on my face. I have won.

The hovercraft appears in thin air. Dark claws reach down and bury themselves under Kellie's motionless body. I watch as she's lifted into the air and disappears inside it. The hovercraft disappears also, heading back to where it came from. And as it leaves, I'm still smiling, because out of everyone who came here, I won.

Then I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice boom through out the empty arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Twenty-fifth Hunger Games, and the tribute of District 11-Iris Novada!"

**A/N: I just wanted to let you know that this isn't the last chapter. **


	22. Victory

Chapter 22: Victory

Iris' POV

I start laughing. That's right, laughing. Ignoring all of the blood around me and on me and how I'm probably near death because of all my fatal wounds, I'm laughing. Why? Because I'm the victor. They said I couldn't do it, I said I couldn't do it, but I proved everyone wrong, even myself. A 12 year old has just won the 1st Quarter Quell. I'm going home.

Home. My laughter dies and I frown at the thought. District 11 is not my home, not anymore. They betrayed me, they sent me out to my death and made me kill innocent people older than myself. They did this to me. It is not my home. I don't even think I want to go back to District 11, well maybe the area, but not the people. Only my family and Sage's family.

Sage. Tears start to well up in my gray eyes. For me to live, he had to die. The same for Nyla and Sabine. Everyone had to die for me to come home. I just wish there were two victors, that way Sage and I could come home. But Sage is dead, and I am alive, a victor. The reason they're all dead is because all of the Districts chose _them_. They betrayed us.

Suddenly, I hear cheering. I look up and in the sky is a picture of the Capitol. People are waving their hands and screaming at the top of their lungs. Then they bring the picture to District 11. I don't want to see District 11, though they seem very happy, but I don't care for their happiness. They did this to me.

But then they take a picture of my family. And though I was somewhat able to swallow down the tears that came when I thought of Sage, of Nyla, and of Sabine, it's still hard when I see my family. But instead of tears of sadness, it's tears of joy. But I still don't let myself cry. I may be the victor, but I'm not going to cry again.

They look so happy now, they're all hugging and Rose and Thimble are crying. Jay lifts up Rose from the ground and twirls her around. He used to do that with me, even still he would do that. I wonder if he'll do the same when I come back.

Then I hear something from the air. I look up and see the hovercraft appear over me. A ladder drops down beside me, willing for me to grab on. I'm glad for the force field that'll keep me there, I'm pretty sure I would fall off right away. But as I crawl over to it, trying my best to stop the bleeding and to make sure I live through these last couple of seconds in the arena, I stop.

I may be half dead and bleeding my life out, but there's something I must do. So right as I'm by the ladder, I look back at the arena. I take in the hills, the river, the blood-soaked land, the Cornucopia, the islands, and I think of everything that happened here. It causes me great, great grief and horror, but I allow myself one final goodbye to all the Tributes. Goodbye to Nyla, goodbye to Sabine, goodbye to everyone who died to let me go home. But I still had to say goodbye to Sage.

But I don't think I'll ever be able to say goodbye to Sage. I love him too much, and then I realize, that I never told him I loved him. He had died without me saying those words to him. I wish I had told him, I really do, because somehow I think he did love me back. So I'll tell him, right now. Though I have no clue where he is, I just have to say it.

"I love you, Sage," I whisper, my voice filled with emotion and on edge of breaking. But I said it, maybe not to him, but I said it.

And with that, I reach up a shaky hand and grab the ladder. Almost immediately I feel the force field press against me and I'm lifted into the air. I will myself to live and to just get through this. After all this, I'm not going to die because of loosing too much blood.

Finally, though, I'm taken into the hovercraft. When the force field is released, I slump to the ground and almost immediately black out.

Jay's POV

I scream. That's all I do, I just scream with happiness and jump into the air. Sure, it's a bit of a drastic thing to do, but my sister has just won! She's coming back! After all this, she's coming back to us!

My father is in complete shock, and he just sits there, a smile spreading on his face. I haven't seen him smile in a long time, ever since our mother passed away. Then he starts laughing, actually laughing.

Rose and Thimble are crying with happiness and Thimble is also jumping up and down like me. I take Rose in my hands and spin her around in the air. She's laughing and giggling and I've just never felt this happy before. Iris is the victor, she's coming back, she's alive. I hug my little sister tightly and I feel Rose cry more. I think I'm starting to cry too, but I'm just too thrilled and ecstatic to notice.

"Iris is coming home!" Thimble cries, "Iris is coming home!"

"That's right," Our father says, leaning down beside him, laughing and crying at the same time, "She's coming home." He hugs Thimble tightly; as if afraid he could fall.

I set Rose down on the ground as I turn and face Sage's family. They look happy, or somewhat happy. I know they had wanted Sage to return, but since he died, I'm sure they wanted Iris to come. And I don't know why, but I open up my arms and Millie falls into them.

"I'm happy for you," She says, her voice rough from crying so much in these past couple of days after Sage's death.

"Thank you," I murmur, "I just wish Sage could come home too."

"This is what Sage wanted," Millie leans back and looks me in the eye, "He wanted Iris to return, even if that meant him dying."

"He was very brave, we'll never forget him," I tell her.

Millie just nods and embraces me again before stepping back. Her parents are hugging each other, somewhat happy too that Iris is coming home, but the grief of their son's death still hangs in their eyes. All of them have been dealing with the horrors of Sage's death, I myself had been sad when he died. I have no idea how Iris must feel, knowing that she loved him. But she's coming home, that's really all I can think about.

_Thank you, Sage and Nyla, _I think, _for sacrificing your lives willingly to let her go home._

Iris' POV

The first thing I wake up to is beeping. I groan a bit and force my eyes open. I'm in an all white room with many things strapped to me. I'm not covered in blood, I'm not in the arena, but I don't know where I am. I gulp, wondering if I'm still in the Games, if this is some sick play the Gamemakers are doing to me. But then I remember, I won.

I sit up in my bed and lift my right arm. I'm surprised to see that the scar from the burn is completely gone. I look over at my leg and notice that the scar from the spear is also gone. I reach my left arm across my back and find it smooth and I just figure that the scar from the mutts is gone too. I look on my body everywhere, remembering every single wound I carried. I look for the ones that Kellie gave me in the end, but they are no where to be seen.

I sigh and lean back, sort of wishing I had been able to keep all those scars. But I probably got too many wounds and burns, too many scars and the Capitol didn't want that. I know that I have the Victor Ceremony and then the final Interview. But after all that I'll be able to go home, until I have the Victory Tour around Panem. Will it ever end? 

_No, _I remind myself silently, _because I'll be helping Jake mentor every year._

I now know what Jake had to go through each year, since he was the first and only victor of District 11 up until I won. I think most of the other Districts have victors; I'm sure Districts One, Two, and Four have enough. I think the only District who has never had a victor is District 12. I think I remember Sabine telling me that Jake had mentored her also, so the District 11 mentors had both 11 and 12 to teach. Great.

Suddenly, an Avox Girl walks into my room. She sets down a tray filled with food. It's not a lot, and I wish I had gotten more since I've been nearly starving for, what, three weeks almost? But she doesn't give me anymore as she walks out. I take it slowly though, and once my food is all gone I drink the water slowly.

I can't help but think how back in the beginning I was so desperate for food, I killed Sky. I think out of all the people I have killed, he's the one I'm most guilty about. Maybe because he was a really good guy, that Sage respected him, and that he had saved Sage's life before. Maybe if I hadn't killed him, he would've won? Though if I did die, I would have wanted Sage to win, but even if there was no way Sage could be saved, then I would have wanted Sky, Nyla, or Sabine to win.

I frown when I think of my two friends. I do think of them as friends, because they had saved my life, they made it possible that I was here. Nyla was nothing like her District Tribute Partner, Peter. I still feel a wave of fury and pain when I think of him, the man who killed Sage, the man who I killed. Nyla gave up her life to let me go home, because she had no one to return to. I wish I could've been closer friends with her.

And Sabine, she was strong and courageous, and maybe a little bit too courageous. She had been killed by the Careers by going to that Feast alone. But still, she helped a lot, she tried to make things better for us by going. I'll never forget her.

As I'm thinking, I start to feel myself fall back into unconsciousness. I'm hesitant at first, still thinking I'm in the arena, that it's not safe to fall asleep alone, but then I realize I'm not there anymore. I let myself drift off to sleep, falling into blackness…

The next time I wake up, I'm free of all the wirings and tubes. I sit up and realize that I'm in clothes. Just a regular t-shirt and pants. My hair is long and silky; a lot better than it has been in weeks and I know longer have something hurting me when I move. I smile a bit as I test out my limbs, walking around the room. I feel fine, well, physically, maybe not mentally or emotionally. I'm glad for the drugs they gave me for I was so knocked out I didn't have any nightmares.

I start to wonder if I'll end up like the other victors. Taking morphling or alcohol to deal with the pain and horrible memories of the Games. Or will I be sleeping with a knife under my pillow every night? I know for sure that I'll be haunted each night with my Games; I know I'll never feel the same. Even now it's hard to smile, it just doesn't feel right.

Suddenly, I see a door slide open. I start hearing voice from outside. Jake, Sarina, Miles, all of them are there. I cautiously go to the door and look around in the hallway. I hear my name called and I turn, seeing all three of them standing in a room at the end of the hall.

And when I see them, I run. It's been so long, and I thought I would never see them again. I'm even glad to see Sarina again, I've missed her perkiness. I run into Jake's outstretched arms and he hugs me tightly.

"Great job, I knew you could do it," He whispers in my ear.

Then I turn to Miles. I hug him tightly as he says, "You were always a winner."

Then, I even turn to Sarina. She looks a bit surprised but I wrap my arms around her and she gives me a tight squeeze. "You're the best Tribute I've ever had!" She exclaims as she releases me.

"I told you," Miles says, a bit of a smile on his face, "You were a winner from the beginning."

"Not just a little girl?" I ask.

"Definitely not," Jake murmurs, wrapping his arms around me again.

"Come on," Miles says, "Let's celebrate before the Ceremony."

**A/N: The next couple of chapters will be the Ceremony and then the Interviews, and then her coming home. So we still have more to go, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	23. The Victor Ceremony

Chapter 23: The Victor Ceremony

I sit down in my original room on floor 11. I hate the feeling of this building, it just reminds me that 23 other people filled the other floors and rooms, but now they are empty. Because they're dead. Because I killed them, or someone else, or something else, killed them. I grip the edges of my bed hard as I start reliving the Games. I'll be doing that at the Ceremony.

And what's worse, is that Sage isn't here. I feel that tightness in my chest come back and the ache in my bones when I think of him. I swallow down tears again and I just think how, in the room next to mine, he slept there for a couple of days. And now it's empty because of me.

If he was still alive, if there were two victors, he would have come into my room by now. He would've asked me if I was alright, and I would tell him I'm fine, but he would know I wasn't. Then he'd wrap his arms around me and kiss my forehead, telling me how there's nothing to be nervous about. That we're the victors, we can survive anything after surviving the Hunger Games.

And my thoughts become so real that at first, I do think he's here, that he survived. I start to believe that he was never killed and that he's about to come over right now. And when the door opens, I jump to my feet, a smile coming across my face because, he's alive, he was never killed, we'll live happily together for the rest of our lives.

But then reality hits me in the face and I feel like someone just punched me in the gut. I let out a small gasp, trying to control myself, when I see Miles, not Sage, come in, because Sage is dead. He will always be dead while I live on.

Miles smiles a bit at me and asks, "Expecting someone else?"

"I…no," I shake my head and slump back onto the bed. I pause for a bit before saying, "Just wishing I suppose."

"Sage?" He guesses, coming to sit down beside me.

I just merely nod, not able to say anything.

Miles then puts his arm around me and murmurs, "I know it's painful for you, hell it's painful for me, for everybody, but no one can bring him back from the dead. He wanted you to live, to go back home, because he knew that if you ever died, he couldn't live on. He would just end his life there, because he couldn't bear to live without you. But he knew, he knew, that you would fight for vengeance and you would go home." He takes my chin in his hand and lifts my head to make me look at him, "And he knew you would take good care of his family for him."

"Of course I will," I whisper, tears stinging my eyes because what Miles says is so true, it's painful.

Miles nods and then stands up, taking my hands and then lifting me up to my feet. "It's time for you to get ready for the Ceremony. Are you ready?"

I shrug and try to wipe away the tears as I say, "As much as I can be."

"Stay strong," He tells me, gripping my shoulders. I know it's a reassuring gesture, but it just reminds me of how Nyla gripped my shoulders and then ran off into the bullets, being killed. "I know it will be tough," He goes on, "to watch it all again, but just stay strong, ok?"

"Ok," I say with a slight nod.

He smiles at me, but I'm unable to return the smile. He doesn't seem to mind, though, as he leads me into the bathroom and tells me to close my eyes. I do, I close my eyes, and when he tells me to open them, I'm shocked.

Miles is standing in front of me with a beautiful dress, probably the best out of all of them he made. It's a spaghetti strap dress that flows down to the tops of my feet (or I'm guessing since I haven't tried it on yet). Instead of green, though, it's a dark blue. It's made of silk, I can tell, when I rub the fabric between my fingers. Just under the chest-area there's a lighter blue, a sky blue, piece of fabric that wraps around the entire dress. Then, around the shoulders, there's a light green shawl that goes well with the sky blue and the dark blue of the dress. And when you turn the dress, it switches with the dark blue and then a bit different shade of blue, almost a blue-gray. I suddenly realize what it is now.

It is the color of the eyes of all the Tributes I cared about, or had significance to me in the games. The main dark blue color is the color of Sage's eyes. The green shawl is the color of Nyla's eyes and the sky blue wrap around the dress is the color of Sky's eyes. Then the blue-gray color that flashes from the dark blue is the color of Sabine's eyes. All the eyes of the Tributes that had a big significance to me, all of the eyes who would never open again. Maybe the other people wouldn't realize it, but I do, and so does Miles.

"Miles…I-" But he stops me in my sentence.

"Don't say anything, just by your reaction I know how you feel," He murmurs.

"Thank you," I whisper.

He just nods and says, "Now let's get you into this dress."

After getting into the dress and the prep team getting my hair and make up done, I'm ready. My dirty blond hair is hanging loose with a head band and I'm wearing gray flats that match my own eyes. I was right, though, the prep team didn't even notice how each and every color referenced to a Tribute. But Jake does.

When I'm down below the stage, almost ready to go into the platform that would send me up, Jake looks at me. He gives a light smile and sighs, because he knows what the dress means. It's basically a slap in the face for the Capitol, though they won't know it. The dress is blaming them for my pain, the pain of their families, and their deaths.

I shiver, though, at the platform. It looks so much like the one I used to go into the arena. Like all the other 23 dead tributes used to get into the arena, but would never come out. Jake obviously sees this so, he begins talking.

"It's just going to get worse, you know," He tells me.

I look at him and say, "Is it? Every night I have nightmares and I either wake up screaming or paralyzed in fear. And practically everything I look at reminds me of the Games. How can it get worse?"

"Because you'll be mentoring," Jake says simply, sitting down on a couch, "and this will go on for the rest of your life."

I sigh and my shoulders sag, because I know it's true.

"It's the cruelty of the Capitol, Iris," He murmurs, "They make sure that even the victors are strapped to their horrors from the Games, reminding us how completely at mercy we are to them."

I'm about to say something, but a voice from somewhere tells me to go to the platform. Again, just like when I went into the Games. I shiver again and walk out into the hallway. I step onto the plat form and Jake disappears somewhere. I hear the crowd cheer as they introduce my prep team. Then Miles is introduced and then Jake. Finally, it is my turn.

"And finally, the victor of the 25th Hunger Games," It's so much like when I won in the arena, but I put on a smile as I'm lifted up. Right when I get to the stage, they say, "Iris Novada!"

There's a loud welcome to me. People are cheering, whistling, hooting, and crying out phrases. It makes me sick, but I don't let anyone see this. Instead, I just give a nice smile and wave as I make my way over to a large throne. I don't sit down on it though, I keep standing.

People are still cheering when President Snow comes out. My ears are starting to ring because it's so loud and I really just want to get rid of this stupid smile. Next to him is a small boy dressed in all white. He carries a small red cushion with a crown on top. President Snow takes the crown gently and then places it on top of my head.

Though he's smiling and he looks friendly, his eyes are like poison darts. He knows what the dress means. But I'm not the least bit scared, so I left my head proudly and smile. He steps back. Caesar Flickerman starts off the crowd. He tells a few jokes and then starts talking about me. He then tells us to turn our attention to the screen. This is the video of the Hunger Games; it's about three hours long. I really do wonder how they fit three weeks into three hours. Oh well, I guess we'll see.

The first thing that comes up is the Reaping. They show District 11 and then Sarina comes up with the slip of paper holding my name and Sage's. When my name is called, the camera goes right to me where I stand with the 12 year olds. The shock and horror is already there and I see my dad leap forward. He clutches my arm and begs them not to let me go, but I push him aside and step up. They take a close in on my brother when he sets his hand on my shoulder. I'm surprised anyone caught that really. I just nod to him as I walk up the stage and shake Sarina's hand.

Then they call Sage's name. In my chair right now, my fists tighten as I see him. He looks horrified, but the look soon disappears. He makes his way to the stage and I try to memorize everything about him. His hair, his length, his body build, everything. I remember the touch of his hand when I shook his hand, and they take a close in at our hands. People in the audience sigh in sympathy for me, because they all know that we fall for each other, and I lose him.

Then it goes to the interviews. When they reach mine, I'm surprised they caught me looking at Nyla when I say it would never be the same if I came home. But all I can think about really, is how all those people, except for me, are no longer here. They go to Sage's interview, and they make a note on how intently I watch him and how he watched me. I bet they wonder when we started to fall in love, I don't think even I can answer that, though.

Finally, we get to the Games. It's in Sage's view when he rises from the platform and onto the river. When the gong goes off, they take a quick picture at me when I immediately dive in, and then to everyone else who either hesitates or dives in. Sage hesitates for a second, but then jumps in, trying his best to swim. I reach the Cornucopia quickly, but the Careers are already there. I manage to grab a backpack as I race into the water and over to the hills.

They take a full out shot at the fight. I will only be running away, nothing interesting there. But then they look at Sage. He throws a knife towards Megan and it stabs her in the back. She falls immediately as Sage takes the bow and arrows and the knife and runs off. But then Kellie is following him. I shiver when I see her, because all I can remember is that how I killed her, and that this must be when Sky saved Sage from her.

Sage is knocked to the ground and his arm is bleeding badly. Kellie is just about to finish him off when a knife comes out of a tree and pierces her in the leg. So that's why she was limping that first night. She screams and falls to the ground as Sky and Sage run off and become allies. They go to the other Tributes as Nyla and Sabine become allies also and how the Careers start the hunt.

They go to the first night when I was almost killed by the careers. They show how I kill Ash and run off and how I'm almost killed by Melony until Paul comes and kills her. After that, they show mostly the other Tributes and then in the corner my reaction to the deaths when I see them in the sky.

The flood comes, and then the part where I kill Sky comes. I can barely look at it, because it was painful enough for me to do it, and be reminded everyday and night, but now I have to watch it. After I kill him, they show when Sky is dying. So what Sage said is true, he did tell him all those things. I'm even surprised when they don't cut out when Sky says "There is no winner here, for the one who leaves is always stuck here."

I understand that quote now. Because I was the one who was able to leave, but in my dreams and even the day time, I'm still mentally there. Everything will remind me of the Games, it will always haunt me.

Then they cut to my reaction of Sky's death. How I break down and collapse. Then the avalanche comes and they go to where I find Sage. At first I ask him to be allies, and I remember then how much he probably hated me. He said no, but then Faith came and sent a spear through my leg. I flinch when I remember, I had been in so much pain. Then that's when we became allies.

They take note of when we talk and how we bond. Then the fire comes. I shake Sage awake as he helps me through the forest. I now see how much I slowed down Sage, and I'm so thankful he didn't leave me. I was so focused on how much pain I was in, I didn't realize that the fire was right on our tails.

Then my jacket catches on fire and Sage beats it out. The fire stops and we rest for a bit. More bonding and then we go to the kiss. I can almost feel as if Sage is by me, right now, kissing me as I see myself on screen kissing him. I can hear people in the audience sigh and I just remember that electric bolt I felt when I kissed him. I yearn for that again, but I never will feel it once more.

More bonding, but then they go to the Mutts. I shiver when I see myself and Sage battle them. I see the one Mutt dig its claws into my back and I scream. Sage gasps as his side is hurt badly. I tell him to run and we do, leaving the meat there as we run farther. We finally collapse and rest. He takes my hand as we head on. Now it begins.

We run into the clearing, where the other Tributes are waiting. I want to close my eyes, because once was enough. But I know I can't. The camera zooms in and follows Sage's arrow as it pierces Dawn in the throat. They move around, going from person to person as the fight goes on. Then they get to Sage's death.

I feel like I'm going to breakdown now, because it's just so painful. I grip the seat hard and fight to remain calm. But the look of pain can clearly be seen on my face. They show my desperate cries to him as I beg him to live, then they zoom in on that kiss. Now I definitely feel that I'm going to cry right now. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I don't let them release.

Sage falls limp in my arms and they show me sobbing and clutching onto his body. Sabine and Nyla come and they urge me to leave. But I refuse, just wanting to die along with him. Then they rip me away from them and I start screaming until the bomb comes. I'm thrown back into the mud and start sobbing again when Sage's canon fires.

I'm really thankful that whoever designed this put in the part when Nyla and Sabine tried to nurse me back to physical and mental health. During then I struggle to control myself, taking big, deep breaths. I blink away the tears and then turn my focus back when the Feast comes.

I shiver as I see Sabine run towards the large Turkey. It looks very demanding, and I'm sure I would have done the same if I had seen it. But it was a stupid idea, and Sabine was unfortunately killed. I can't help myself as I flinch when I see the Careers slice open Sabine's neck. I wish I had been there to protect her.

It turns to me and Nyla as we plan the Grand Finale and then switches off to the Careers. They had been eating the turkey and then checking each day to see if we came. Their idea was for to let us come and then to kill us. Then probably turn on one another and kill. That didn't seem to work out.

I watch as Nyla and I put the trap down and rush to the Cornucopia. The Careers, though, didn't take that path and then they show it begin. I watch in horror as we fight and when the Cornucopia Tornado comes out. The bullets come and Nyla and I dive for safety. I watch as Nyla tells me goodbye and I refuse, but she runs out. She drags out Zach and they're both killed.

I really hate this.

The bullets stop and I run out, fighting Kellie and Gray. The ground begins to shake and it splits open in different places. Kellie throws her axe, but I fall to the ground just in time. Gray gets the axe in his back and he soon is killed. Well, I did tell him he would get a knife in his back. Maybe it's not a knife, but an axe is close enough. As we battle, his body is taken. The battle, I now see, is bloody, gory, and horrifying. It was painful for me, and it's bad enough that I did it.

Finally, though, it gets to the part where I fall. They show me hanging onto the ground as Kellie jumps with glee. Then when her laughter dies, they zoom in as I reach up and stab her in the stomach. Her canon fires and I'm announced the victor. The last thing they have before ending it, is zooming in on me as I say "I love you, Sage" and then it ends.

Caesar bids them goodnight after many waves and smiles from me and I'm taken to the President's Mansion. It's the Victory Banquet, but it's not very interesting. I have to keep on that stupid smile as people take pictures of me and I try to eat as much as I can without getting sick. I sign autographs and then finally, I leave.

When I enter my room, I rid myself of my smile and collapse down on my bed. I cry myself to sleep that night, just wishing I was never chosen for the Games.


	24. The Second Interview

Chapter 24: The Second Interview

Iris' POV

I feel like I'm back in the beginning of the Games, getting ready for my first Interview with Caesar Flickerman. With the prep team doing something with my hair and then putting make up on me, I don't look like myself at all. My long, dirty blond hair falls over my shoulders, but one side is tucked behind my ear with a small Sage Plant keeping it there. My makeup is bright and my dress goes back to the other green colors Miles had for me. It's a dark green, matching the green from the sage. It goes just past my knees and flows around my body.

I look stunning, no doubt, but I can't bring myself to smile or go along with the idiotic gossip of the prep team. Miles is silent, though, as he makes sure the dress fits properly. I can't help myself by staring at the sage tucked behind my ear while I stand in front of the mirror. I know it represents Sage, but it just makes that forever ache in my chest grow larger to the point where I might cry. I soon look away.

"You look fabulous!" Sapphire croons as she finishes up smoothing out my hair.

"Oh yes, definitely darling," Troy nods his head as he leans back and applies one more thing to my make up before standing back, "You'll be the star of Panem!"

_Why? Because I killed innocent children? _I think sharply, but I don't dare say it out loud. I can't blame my prep team, they don't know better.

Elma smoothes out my dress as Miles stares at me. She says, "Extraordinary, absolutely extraordinary."

"Yes," Miles nods, "You look good. Let's take you out now."

I just merely nod as Miles and the prep team lead me out into the hallway. Jake and Sarina are there. Sarina makes a comment about how lovely I look while Jake doesn't say anything. I didn't need any prepping from him for this interview; I think I'll be able to handle it on my own now.

So when I'm taken to go meet with Caesar, I'm surprised that I'm still nervous. I gulp and try to look as fierce and brave as I did in the arena, not just a small little girl. I don't think anyone can look at me and think that anymore, not after what I've done. Caesar smiles at me when he sees me, and I wonder if he was shocked like the rest of Panem that I won.

"Nice to see you again, Iris!" He exclaims, "You look stunning."

'_Nice to see you, again'? Do you know how many children you're not going to see again because of these cruel Games?_

But I put on my best smile and say, "Thanks, my prep team does a wonderful job."

"They definitely do, sit, please," he waves for me to sit on a soft, plush couch. I do my best not to flinch because it reminds me of the plush room where I said goodbye to my family after the Reaping.

But I don't say anything as I sit down and wait nervously. Caesar sits down in front of me as he says something to the camera crews and we go on the air, live all across Panem.

"So, Iris," He says, "How does it feel to be the victor of the 25th Hunger Games? The 1st Quarter Quell?"

_Horrible._

Instead I say, "It's…well it's just extraordinary," I give a small smile, "I didn't think I would make it as far as I did, or win for that matter. Especially since it's the Quarter Quell."

"I think it was more than luck that got you to survive, didn't it?" He looks at me, begging me to go on.

I nod, "Yeah, I guess so. It was the will to live, and the determination to show everyone that I'm not just a small, little girl."

"I'm sure you've proved everyone who doubted you wrong," Caesar agreed, "Now, we all know that you and your tribute partner, Sage Newthorn, grew a special bond in the arena. Can you explain to us about your relationship with him?"

I know the look of pain and heartbreak must be covering my face when he talks about Sage, because he gives me a reassuring squeeze with his hand on my knee. I don't want to tell them, not all of it, but maybe just enough to let some people feel guilty for what they've done to me and to the other tributes.

"I loved him," I confess. "I still love him. He was the greatest person I've ever met. I felt like I could do anything with him, say anything to him, and it wouldn't matter. We protected each other in the arena, and I would have died for him. If he was there, it didn't matter if we were being chased by a fire or attacked by mutts or attacked by tributes, I always felt safe with him by my side. And I was determined to send him back home, but," I take a shaky breath, because I can feel the tears starting, "he never got that chance."

I don't know really what Caesar Flickerman feels inside, because his emotions could be an act. But when I see tears in his eyes and the grim look on his face, I think I actually got him to feel bad, to feel sorry, to feel the sadness I feel everyday. And I only hope that the people responsible feel as guilty.

"Sage was a good man," He agreed, "You two seemed right for each other," I think I heard his voice break a bit, but I'm not sure. He goes on and says, "I remember you saying in your first interview, that if you came home, it wouldn't be the same because you couldn't just look at a person and see a person, you would look at someone and wonder if they were the ones who choose you to come. Do you still feel the same way? Especially since Sage has died?"

I nod, "Yes, and it feels even stronger since Sage is dead. And not just Sage, but Nyla and Sabine too, all of the tributes that came, really. Even the ones I killed myself, or the ones that tried to kill me. Because if we hadn't been picked, all 24 of us would still be alive, with our families, and with no memories of the Games."

Caesar nods, and says, "I'm sure every tribute felt the same way. Now, what are you expecting to do when you get home?"

I take a deep breath and force a smile saying, "Take a long nap." He laughs and I go on, "But really, I'm going to help my family out. They'll never know what hunger is again. And I'm going to give part of my savings to Sage's family, too."

"That's very generous," He smiles and then says, "Why don't you tell us a little bit about your family?"

"Well, my father has been very protective of us since my mother died," I begin, "but I guess he can't really worry about me anymore," I give a light laugh and Caesar joins in. I continue, "My older brother, Jay, always tries to take care of us. Both of us used to go to the Plantations to work after school. Then there's my little brother, Thimble, he's the youngest, and my little sister, Rose. They're inseparable, probably because they're the youngest and are stuck home together with Dad while Jay and I are at work."

"Do you think anything will change now that you're a victor?" He asks me.

I nod, "Oh most definitely. I'm not sure how, but I know things will be different."

It goes on like that for a while and finally, the buzzer goes off. Caesar thanks me and then it's all over. I let my face muscles relax from that stupid smile I had to wear and I slump down. Caesar told me I did a good job and to see me next year. I say thanks and see you then as he exits.

"You did well," Jake says as he helps me up.

"Thanks," I yawn and say, "But I wasn't kidding about that nap, I would really like one."

Sarina comes over and says, "You have tonight to sleep but then we're heading back to District 11!"

I sigh and say, "Yeah, I guess so."

Jake just pats my back as he says, "You'll see your family again, that's all that matters."

"Yes, that's all that matters," I agree, because my family is the only reason why I came back.

"Come on, let's get you back into your room," Miles says as he comes over to me.

They take me back to my room and once I'm in it, I flop down on my bed. It's hard to think that next year I'll be here, but in the mentor's quarters. Who will I be mentoring next year? Will they win? How many people will I have to mentor and out of those, how many will actually win?

Jake comes in soon and sits down beside me on my bed. He's been rather kind to me since I won, which I'm shocked by. I really think it's just the ordeal I've been through, he'll go back to his rude ways soon enough.

"What's it like to mentor?" I ask finally after a bit of silence.

He sighs and says, "It's not fun. You don't know if they'll ever come back and when there's only one mentor, you have to choose which one comes home."

I pause and say, "You chose Sage, didn't you?"

He nods.

I nodded too and say, "I figured that, I wouldn't have picked me if I was you."

"You proved everyone wrong though," Jake says, "And once Sage began to love you, I knew there was no chance for him to come back. He was going to die for you, whether you liked it or not."

I sigh and murmur, "I know, that's the bad thing because he did die. But I guess you have Nyla and Sabine to thank for me being alive, I would be dead right now without them."

"That's true," He looks at me, "But your family will be better off now."

Suddenly, a thought occurs to me, "Jake, is there still a chance that Jay will get picked for the Reaping next year? Or that Thimble and Rose will when they're old enough?"

He looks at me and says, "Iris, there's a greater chance than there was before."

I lean forward and bury my head in my hands. So why did I even come back? Just because my family's better off, it doesn't mean they're safe from the Games. Because I'm a victor, the Capitol will rig the Reaping so that possibly my family members will go into the arena. I don't want that, I don't want little Thimble to do what I've done, or Rose or Jay. What have I done?

Jake just pats my back and leaves without a word. I'm glad, because I'm afraid if I say anything I'll burst into tears. I curl up on my bed, silent and tears stinging my eyes. But after a while, the tears disappear and all that's left is this large weight inside me and the ache in my bones. I will never be safe from the Games, and neither will my family.

_Can life get any worse than this?_

**A/N: One more chapter left! **


	25. A New Life

Chapter 25: A New Life

Iris' POV

The blinding lights of the cameras flash towards me as I make my way into the train. I push through the mounds of reporters until I get to the door. Miles and Sarina are there waiting for me, ready to say goodbye until the Victory Tour in a couple of months. They are not coming with Jake and I to District 11.

"See you in a couple of months," Miles tells me as he wraps his arms around me, "You've done a great job."

"Thanks, Miles," I murmur into his ear as we embrace, "You've helped a lot."

He releases me and smiles, "No," He grabs my chin with his hand, "You did everything."

We hug again as he releases me and turns me to Sarina. She looks sad, and even though I loathed her in the beginning, I feel sad that I'm not going to see her for a while. I think when I see her again, I'll enjoy her perkiness.

She hugs me and it seems like she's trying hard to hold back tears. I hug her back and give a light laugh saying, "Don't worry, Sarina, I'll see you in a couple of months."

"I know," She leans back and sniffles, "You're the best tribute an escort could ask for!"

"And you're the best escort," I say, forcing a smile onto my face, "I couldn't ask for anyone better."

She smiles and sniffles again before hugging me and letting me into the train. I sigh in relief when I'm separated from the cameras and reporters and it's just me and Jake in the train. Jake stumbles off somewhere while I go into the main room. It's the same as I remember and I sit down, turning on the television.

There's nothing much on, so I ask one of the attendants if they have any videos that are worth my time. I'm surprised when he hands me a disc and it's labeled "The 5th Hunger Games". I narrow my eyes and wonder why the attendant brought me this out of all things. Then I realize, this is Jake's Hunger Games.

I glance behind me to make sure he isn't around before I pop it in and begin to watch. I'm met with the Reaping in District 11. The woman on the stage isn't Sarina, but another escort. The mayor is still the same, I'm not at all surprised by that, but there is no mentor. The woman reaches into the girls' bowls and calls out the name Nova Darnell.

Nova is a small girl, probably the same size as me but looks a bit older. I'm guessing she's either 12 or 13. She has dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders, a bit shorter than mine and a different color. She has much darker skin than I do and has blue eyes. She walks up to the stage as the woman goes to the boys' bowl.

It's not a surprise when she calls out the name Jake Gold. I'm surprised by how Jake looks. He's much older than Nova and is probably 18 now. He's very handsome at his age and I now see what the Hunger Games and 20 years can do to you. He reaches the stage and shakes Nova's hand before they go to the interviews.

Jake acts cool and remote, not showing much emotion but letting everyone know that he's tough. It's not Caesar Flickerman addressing him, though; instead I think it's his father. After the interviews they go right to the Games.

I'm surprised when they come up in a rainforest. They're in a very small clearing deep in the forest and the Cornucopia is tangled in vines. They must have to cut the vines to get to the prizes inside the Cornucopia. So when the gong goes off, Jake runs towards it, ripping the vines from it. The Careers are on him soon, but with no weapons all they can do is knock him to the ground before ripping at the vines.

That's what everyone seems to do until the vines break loose. Then it's total chaos with people diving for everything. Much more people are killed in the Bloodbath than in my Games. Jake manages to get a whip and an odd looking sword. He runs off into the forest, but he doesn't get very far. The Rainforest is filled with so many different plants there's no clear path. Jake soon realizes, though, that the sword is also meant for cutting plants so he can get through.

He does that and he walks through the forest. They go to other tributes for a while and I see that Nova has gotten off well with a knife and some food. When the Bloodbath finally ends, 10 canons go off. So 10 people were killed. I shiver and think how only 4 people were killed in our Bloodbath.

The days go on like that with Jake scavenging for food and the Careers hunting down tributes one by one. But when Jake approaches one tree, something happens. I now realize that mammals aren't the only thing that can be mutated. The tree practically comes to life, swinging it's branches, trying to strike down on Jake.

It slams to the ground with great force, sending Jake, only a foot away, into the air. He slams down and just barely misses the next branch as he runs off. It goes on like that for the other tributes and him. Some run into plants that will actually bite you until you die. Some choke you with their vines and others have razor sharp leaves that will cut your body in half.

After a couple of days, Jake is left wounded severely and it looks like he's just about ready to give up. That is, until two people come. He's on the ground, practically bleeding to death, when Nova and another boy come into view. The boy has ashy-colored hair and is just slightly tanned, like Jake. He leans down and pulls out a first-aid kit while Nova grabs some herbs from the forest.

Together, they heal Jake. I soon learn that the boy is named Storm. He's around 15 years old and is from District 10. All three of them become allies and it reminds me of when I teamed up with Nyla and Sabine.

A couple of more days past and Storm is killed by one of the Careers, but that Career is soon killed by an odd plant that seemed to whip it's vines so hard it could crack your bones. The next day though, Nova is also killed.

"Why should we battle the Careers?" Nova asked Jake as he was heading back to the Cornucopia, "Maybe we should just let them kill themselves."

Jake looks at her and says, "Then these plants will just kill us."

"But there's 6 Careers left," Nova argues, "It's suicide!"

"We have to do it, the sooner we get out, the better," He says.

Nova sighs, but she doesn't seem to argue with him anymore. She follows him and when they reach the Cornucopia the battle begins. Jake manages to kill two of the Careers and Nova gets one. They're still outnumbered, but that soon resolves. A nearby tree topples over, ready to crush all of them, but Jake, Nova, and one Career get out. This Career is a boy from District 4.

I'm surprised, really, when the District 4 boy grabs Nova. He holds up his knife to her neck and tells Jake that if he kills him, he'll kill her. It's an impossible situation, but Jake is obviously thinking that he would rather let this boy kill her than to let himself kill her. So he throws the knife.

But the boy slices open Nova's neck and she falls to the ground with him. Jake runs over to Nova who is miraculously still alive. He holds her hand and begs her not to blame him, that he did what he thought was best. He looks like he's about to cry, but Nova just shakes her head.

With the life bleeding out of her, she just barely manages to say, "Take care," And in Jake's arms, she dies.

Her canon goes off and Jake is announced the victor. I shut off the TV, quiet and unsure. I hear footsteps, and I wonder if it's the attendant, ready to take back the video. But when I turn around, it's Jake.

"I figured you would look at it," He says with a slight shrug.

"I was curious," I admit.

He nods and says, "Most people are. When you mentor people who weren't alive for your Games, don't be surprised when they start looking at your tapes."

"I know," I nod and lean back on the couch as he comes over to sit by me. He's drinking a soda and seems ok about me taking a look at his Games.

"She was a good person," He says after a while.

"Who, Nova?" I guess.

He nods, "She saved my life, and guess what I did," He laughs hollowly, sadly, "I gave her the death sentence."

"I don't think you're the only one," I sigh and say, "I let Sage die, I let Nyla die, I let Sabine die."

"Sage and Nyla chose death though," He looks at me, "Because they wanted to get you home. Sabine was foolish, but she was thinking of you two at the same time."

"I think Nova chose death," I say after a bit of silence, "I think she wanted you to come home, because she couldn't bear the thought of killing you."

Jake shrugs and says, "I'll never know."

I nod and murmur, "I guess so."

After a while Jake gets up and leaves and I return to my own quarters. I go to my mirror and look at myself for a long time. I realize how different I look, with empty eyes and an unreadable mask on my face. My District token, my mother's ring, still hangs on its chain around my neck. Sage's token hangs on my neck also.

_Nothing will ever be the same again…_

I wake up to the sound of Jake telling me we're almost to District 11. I sigh, knowing I should be excited, but the only part I look forward to is seeing my family again. My father, Jay, Thimble, and Rose, I'll be able to see them all again. And then I'll see Sage's family also, his mother and father, and his sister Millie. I wonder how they've been taking his death.

I get up and change into some nice pants and a shirt. I brush my hair and rest my hand on mine and Sage's district tokens before I walk out. Jake is standing by the door as I feel the train begin to slow down. I look out the window and see the familiar electric gates, the Peacekeepers, the Plantations, and the plants that grow everywhere. People working out in the fields lift their heads up as they see our train come into the station.

I turn away and walk over to Jake. He looks at me, wondering if I'm ready, and I just give him a slight nod. And when the doors open, I'm met with the warm breeze of District 11 that I've wanted to feel for so long. But I don't want to see the people, I don't want to see the people who sent Sage to his death and sent me into the arena. I don't want to see the people who have done this to me.

I walk out with Jake beside me. More cameras flash, but I don't bother in smiling this time. This time, I'm looking for my family. And there they are. My father is wearing a nice blue shirt with black pants while Jay is beside him in a black shirt and jeans. Thimble is holding my father's hand with a white shirt and jeans. Rose is holding Jay's hand and is wearing my old red colored dress with flowers on it.

The first real smile comes to my face and I race away from Jake. My father opens his arms and I leap into them, crushing into him with great force. He holds me tightly and I feel part of my loneliness go away. I'm with my family again.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," He whispers in my ear and it's just so great to hear his voice once again.

"Thanks, Dad," I murmur.

We hold onto each other for a bit longer before I hear, "No hug for your big brother?"

I smile a bit more when I hear Jay's voice. I let go of my father and wrap my arms tightly around my brother. Oh how I've missed him so much. He hugs me hard and I know he's trying his best not to cry, but I think I feel one drop on my shoulder.

I let go and then lean down a bit and ask Thimble and Rose, "No hug for your sister?"

They laugh and release my brother's and father's hands and they race into me. They almost knock me over with the impact as they wrap their arms around me and I hold both of them tightly. I'm glad I could come back for them, they've already lost a mother, they don't need a dead sister too.

When I let go, I stand up straight again as Jay takes my hand.

"So," he says, "are you ready to start your new life of luxury?"

I shrug and say, "The most I can be."

He smiles at me and says, "If you can win the Quarter Quell, you can do anything."

I smile back at him and I think, for the first time in a very long time, he might be right.

**The End**

**A/N: Don't think this is the end of Iris' story! I'm planning a sequel to this, called The Threatening Abyss. It should be out in a couple of days, so stay tuned! And I hope you liked the story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
